


Exchange Part 1: Simple Beginnings

by Luna_Vulpes



Series: Exchange [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adults, Aging, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance, Bodyguard, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith, Growing Up, Kids, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Longing, Love, M/M, Masterbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, Smut Near the End, Teens, altea, altean galra, sexual exploring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 77,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: Galra Keith and Altean Lance Fic AUFor ten years, Keith and Lance have exchanged interstellar communications secretly since they first met on the day of the Galra-Altean Peace Treaty was signed. The treaty is a promised that the Galra Prince Lotor will marry Altean Royalty in order to keep peace between the two planets.Ten years later, Lotor comes back to fulfill the treaty. For Keith and Lance, later that day they finally get to see each other after those ten years apart and they hope to turn their friendship towards something more romantic. However, everyone is shocked when Lotor picks Lance, the Altean Prince, instead of Allura, the princess.Part 1: Shows the ten years Keith and Lance communicate secretly. They begin as friends at the tender age of 10 but slowly learn who they are, their sexualities, and who exactly their attracted toFor the span of the next 10 years. Then, it ends with them meeting again at the week of the treaty.





	1. Age 10 - The Meeting and Treaty

**Author's Note:**

> YO!
> 
> I know... it's been a while since we write a fic, but here is our new one. Important info!
> 
> This fics gets updated once a month. So expect the next chapter Sat, Oct 27th. You can visit our Instagram , Twitter, or Tumblr for more information on updates. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy our fic. Its broken into two stories/parts. Enjoy <3 - Luna and Vulpes

#  **Prologue**

_ I can’t believe I’m finally going to see you again. -Lance _

_ It’s weird to think that it’s so close. - Keith _

_ Weird? - Lance _

_ More like, I find it weird how nervous I am… am I alright to say that? - Keith _

_ How many times have I told you to always speak the truth, at least to me. Plus, I’m nervous too. Keith, it’s been ten years. - Lance _

_ Ten years, yet I feel sometimes like I haven’t missed a single day without you. - Keith _

_ Because you haven’t. I’ve always been here. Well, here in Altea, but I meant here as in beside you, in a connection type of way. Am I making any sense? - Lance _

_ You’ve always been by my side, every single day. - Keith _

_ Yes. That. - Lance _

_ I hope you feel the same way. - Keith _

_ When I close my eyes, sometimes I can swear I feel you holding onto my hand, like when you dragged me to that tree. - Lance _

_ You still remember that? - Keith _

_ I cherish it. - Lance _

_ Lance… have you been able to manipulate time yet?  - Keith _

_ No. That’s not something we can do. Some of us have magic and most of us are strong, but time has never been a factor in our abilities. Why? - Lance _

_ Because I wish one of us could fast forward to tomorrow and then freeze it right at the moment we are standing beside each other, for real. So we can cherish that moment for as long as we want. - Keith _

_ Keith… it hasn’t happened and I already cherish it. - Lance _

_ Maybe, after ten years, it’s about time I just say it. - Keith _

_ Say what? - Lance _

_ I miss you. - Keith _

_ Don’t worry… you won’t have to any longer. Tomorrow will come and we will see each other again. I’ve missed you too much to allow anything to stop me. - Lance _

_ Then, I shall see you tomorrow. - Keith _

_ Safe travels. - Lance _

_ Good night. - Keith _

_ Hey Keith. - Lance _

_ Yeah? - Keith _

_ Is it tomorrow yet? - Lance _

#  ****

#  **Chapter 1**

##  **_Age 10 - The Meeting and Treaty_ **

Keith rolled around on the floor, whining and crying out through his bright yellow eyes. “I don't want to go!” The small half-Galra child then gripped tightly to the pole within the spaceship’s loading dock. His mother, Krolia, tried to pull him away, but the child was stronger than she expected and couldn't seem to move him even an inch. 

“Keith. Your father has a very important engagement escorting Emperor Zarkon to Altea and we must go along with him. Now you will come with us or I will be forced to take physical action.”

“No! I don't want to go to a stupid planet!” Keith’s purple skin started to reflect the setting sun on the horizon, allowing the first twinkles of night to appear within the darkened sky. 

With one more tug, Krolia pulled Keith off the pole and held him firmly in her arms, “You are ten years old. Start acting your age.”

Keith grumbled, digging his tearful eyes on her shoulder. His anger was in part of being forced to leave the planet for the first time. He didn't wish to speak of it, but he had some worry about launching into space and heading to another planet. Only when they entered the ship and his mother forced him into his seat did he relax slightly.

“Don’t worry. It's not so bad,” said Shiro, an Earthling teen that trained with the Galra Empire. Shiro had moved to the planet only two years before with his parents as they became the Earth ambassadors within the Empire. Over time, he met Keith and his family, becoming like a brother to the young Galra. 

“I don’t want to go,” huffed Keith as he crossed his arms, “it’s not like I’ll be doing anything. I could stay.” 

“You’re going. Now stop complaining,” said Krolia as she buckled him into his seat. 

The spaceship started to rock as the engine revved. Keith closed his eyes and covered them with his hands as he felt it shake for take off. In seconds, the bumpiness smoothed and Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, “See nothing to worry about…”

Keith slowly opened his eyes and looked up to his friend, “I still don't wanna go to that stupid planet.”

#

Lance stood near the shoreside of the Altean east ocean. The glimmering waves of teal and cobalt gracefully pushed against his feet as he looked to the sky. Allura stayed back, sitting in the sand and watching her younger brother. She never understood why he loved the water so much, but she was always happy to take him and watch him be gleeful.

He didn't move, inhaling the fresh air and enjoying the breeze against his olive skin, pointy ears, and brown hair. His big bright blue eyes gleamed against the sun, matching the small blue marks underneath them against his skin, but he shaded his arm over them when he heard a shift in the sky.

“They’re here…” he whispered, anger in his voice.

“Lance, we should go! Father is going to want us back for their arrival,” shouted Allura.

Lance huffed out, annoyed, before turning away from the water and running to Allura. He had heard about this day for a long time and his mother had done everything to try and prepare him for the Galra to arrive. Still, all Lance knew were a few facts: They were purple. They had larger and fluffier ears. They had glowing yellow eyes. They didn't like the Alteans.

Lance couldn't completely comprehend the conflict between the two planets, but he understood it kept his father up at night and worried every citizen of his planet. Lance was only ten, but he understood fear and pain - he saw it in their eyes everyday.

He strolled out of the water, shaking his feet off before stopping beside Allura. He looked up to his older sister, elegant already at aged thirteen with her cloud flowing white hair, teal eyes that matched the ocean, and similar skin to her younger brother. Even her pattern of speech, more eloquent and refined, made Lance appear less of a prince compared to her. Holding her hand, he felt lower than his role - although she always tried to reverse those thoughts, but her efforts only made him internalize his inadequacies and insecurities. 

They walked off the beach and through the elaborate garden of coral colored trees and brightly colored misshapen flowers. Allura loved the scent of the fresh pollen and plant life, but all it did for Lance was make him yearn for the comfort of the water.

Through the entrance of a vine covered gate, they squeezed through a small hole that led them back to the small entrance of the Altean palace. It was their secret getaway from their royal world. They were forced into political matters since the time of birth, forgetting that they were still young and needing to feel youthful. Only the servants knew of their entrance and exit from the kitchen and none would speak against them, knowing that their normal royals duties left them without much time to simply be children. 

Running through the kitchens, they dragged their feet back into the halls and quickly adjusted their posture and position back as the princess and prince of Altea.

Walking through the brightly colored white walls mixed with black and glowing green wires following the path of each corner and crevice. They turned the corner and stopped when they saw their father standing before them.

“Where have you two been?” said King Alfor. 

Lance tried to come up with an excused but Allura took over the conversation, “Lance was lost in his studies and we were in the library to complete his assignment.” 

“Very well. Go see your mother, she will dress you for the introduction and welcoming. The Galra ship has ported and we must go and greet them once they step foot in the palace.”

“Of course, father. I will take Lance and myself out now.” She pulled him away without further haste and kept Lance close.

He relied on her too much for protection and comfort, but he loved her all the same.

They arrived in their mother’s room. Queen Melenor saw her children and gleamed. Her appearance was alike to Lance’s; the dirtier colored hair, olive skin, and mischievous grin - although now she only showed nervous jitters and unfortunate thoughts.

“Allura, take your brother to the back. The servants have your garments. Once done, meet me back here.”

“Of course, mother.”

Before they could step away, she stopped and bent down to kiss both her children on their foreheads. Unlike most council members, their mother always knew to take a moment and love her children. They smiled; Lance losing himself to the affection of his mother.

He wanted more than anything to sit on her lap and listen to a story, but now was not the time.

He slipped into his outfit - a caplet and body suit of mixed blues, whites, pinks, and gold. The servants brought over his formal crown for the occasion. He wasn’t used to wearing it, but knew that one day it would rest there permanently. For now, he was happy to have to only wear it when needed - there was no need to let others know exactly that he was the Prince of Altea.

Once finished, Lance met with his family outside of the room towards the corridor and walked together to get started with the events planned for them. He didn’t exactly know what was going on, but he knew the roles he needed to play. 

Lance followed Allura closely, holding her hand as they presented them and their parents to the dining room. Already seated was Zarkon, Hanerva, and Lotor. Zarkon stood and greeted his old friend Alfor before everyone sat down and began to enjoy their dinner.

Lotor and Allura started chatting about any kind of nonsense that two children could have. She tried to make her brother join but Lance wanted nothing to do with small talk. All he wanted was to go back to the gardens and the shoreline.

Off the corner of his eye, he noticed someone small standing behind the human guard. The long black robes covered his face but Lance could tell it was a child just like him.

“Why is he here?” asked Lance pointing towards Keith. 

Dryden stood startled as Zarkon chuckled, “That is young Keith, my trusted guard’s son. I offered for him to join. Hoping to get him to relax a bit.”

Keith shuffled further behind his father. He didn't want to be there, let alone the center of everyone's attention. 

“He doesn’t look relaxed,” commented Lance.

Allura poked her brother’s cheek, “Well of course not, if you’re being rude!” Allura sat sweetly looked to Keith, “Please. Join us.”

He shook his head rapidly. Looking up at his father he tried to silently convey his displeasure at the situation. As his head tilted back the robes fell back revealing his black hair and navy eyes.

“I’ve never seen a Galra like you before,” said Lance curiously.

Allura smacked the back of his head. He rubbed it, pouting.

Allura leapt off her chair and slowly walked over to Keith. With a gentle hand, she reached out for him to take it. “Don’t be scared. Lance is harmless and curious. Please… join us.”

Hesitantly he inched closer to her. As he took her hand it was apparent that he was much smaller than other Galra children. He looked back one more time at his father.

Dryden smiled and motioned him to go on.

Allura took him to the table and gave up her seat beside Lance. She moved to then sit on his other side and a bit closer to Lotor.

Lance leaned his face onto the palm of his hand, “Do you talk?” 

“Yes…” He focused on the space on the table in front of him.

“Name’s Lance.” He analyzed Keith up and down, “Keith? Right?”

He nodded as the plates of food were set in front of them. It was clear that he wasn't going to volunteer any more information. 

Lance moved his lips side to side. He grabbed his plate and started eating, “How old are you?” 

“I just turned ten.” Keith glanced at Lance as he started to eat as well.

“I’m ten too. Well I will be in two weeks. I’m having a party, want to come?” Lance kept eating his meal, not realizing the nature of his request. 

Keith stared at Lance for a moment before looking at his father. He didn't want to be rude, he was taught to always be polite. Yet he didn't know what to say.

“I’m sorry dear prince, but our visit is only for the three days. Keith will be unable to attend your party,” Dryden bowed in apology. 

“Oh… that sucks.” Lance poked his fork on his food. The hope of having someone closer to his age at the party quickly withered away. 

“That's not fair…” Keith muttered as he mimicked Lance's actions.

Dryden raised an eyebrow. Never had he seen his son actually say something similar to this. “King Alfor, if I may intrude.” 

“You are a guest at my castle, so please speak freely,” Alfor smiled. 

“Would it be alright if Keith was free to spend his time here with the prince. I’m sure two young kids of the same age would enjoy each other’s company instead of having to deal with the political matters of the trip.” 

Alfor looked to his wife. She nodded her head in agreement, “That is fine. We do have strict rules on where Lance can go, so as long as Keith follows the same rules, I see no harm.” 

Dryden bowed in thanks and walked over to Keith. He completely removed his hood and nuzzled his black hair, “Behave and follow the rules. You know where to come to at night for bedtime.” 

Keith’s ears popped out and Lance’s eyes widened in amusement and awe, “Those are some interesting ears.” 

Dryden giggled, “Another unique attribute of his looks for being half human - half galra.” 

“Much like my son,” added Zarkon, “who is half galra - half altean.” 

Lance looked to Lotor and finally noticed all the different features Lotor had that he did not commonly see in other Galra. He just hadn’t put it together because they appeared normally Altean. 

“Oh… that makes sense… But I like Keith’s. They are fluffy.” 

Keith turned bright red as he covered his ears the best his small hands could.

“Look what you did. You embarrassed him,” commented Allura. 

“I didn’t mean to…” replied Lance. 

“Don’t hide them Keith,” whispered Lotor from across the table, “people used to make fun of my ears too but my mother taught me that my differences make me more powerful. So embrace them.” 

Honerva smiled proudly at her son. 

Keith slowly lowered his hands though his face remained red. He focused on his meal trying to ignore his nerves. It was always bad when he was the center of attention.

“Lady Allura, how are your studies going?” asked Lotor, trying to steering the conversation away from Keith. In no time, Allura started to tell stories of her tutoring sessions with Coran and how she started instructing Lance some days. The whole table kept buzzing with talk except from Lance and Keith. 

Lance finished his meal and chugged the rest of his drink. Looking around, he tried to figure out where dessert was but then watched Keith, “Do you have friends on your planet?” 

“I spend my time studying… the others don't talk to me.” He looked at Lance unsure what he was trying to get at. 

“You’re life sounds as boring as mine. I have my sister and…” he shifted his eyes looking around before leaning in to whisper into Keith’s ear, “one friend on the outside.” 

“What does that mean?” He leaned back, looking at Lance like he was crazy.

Lance puffed his cheeks and stood up, “Father, can Keith and I have our dessert in my bedroom?” 

Alfor looked curiously at Lance, “Um - why?” 

Allura frowned in wonderment.

“I want to show him my toys.” 

“Alright. Just don’t go anywhere else.” 

“Okay.” Lance smiled widely. 

“Lance,” added Allura, “listen to father.” 

“I will!” He told Keith to follow him out of the dining room and towards the hallway. Once outside, Lance kept a close watch on all the different guards standing at their post. “This way.” Lance led him down a few more hallways before arriving to a door and placing his hand on the scanner. It slid open and both boys walked into Lance’s room. 

Lance removed the cape off his outfit and told Keith he could leave his cloak on the bed, “Sorry… I can’t let my parents know that I sneak out of the castle. My friend is an Olkarian girl who lives with her family in the junk yards.” 

“The junk yards? You're a prince… you shouldn't be wandering out there.”

“It’s fine,” Lance waved his hands as he walked over to a giant chest, “They are the smartest people on our planet and they use that junk to make cool stuff. Like this!” He pulled out a fake sword that lit up, “she makes me cool toys all the time.” 

“That's cool! Father says I can't even have a toy sword. I won't get one until I become a guard.” 

“Well here, take it. I have another one. You wanna fight? These don’t hurt.” 

“I shouldn't…” Keith held the toy sword in his hands as he remembered what his father said.

“Why not? Come on! We are just playing. See,” he tapped his sword on Keith’s arm. It felt fluffy and like a blanket, “they look real but are super soft.” 

“I… I don't know how…”

“Huh? You don’t know how to play swords? It’s easy. Smack your sword with mine… go on.” He held up a fighting stance, although sloppy and playful, and pointed the sword to Keith.

Keith held the sword in one hand as he tried to mimic the stance that he had seen his father and Shiro take. Swinging the sword he near smacked Lance’s out of his hand. 

“Dang, you’re strong. You could fight Allura with that swing. Okay, I’ll take you more serious. Try and hit me.” Lance laughed and took a stance again.

Keith swung again this time taking a step forward. A grin started to spread on his face as he realized he was actually having fun. Lance moved his sword to dodge it and swung to hit Keith’s arm. 

He laughed and held the blade on his shoulder with pride, “See… it’s easy and fun. You ready to really try?”

“Yeah.” Keith didn't hesitate and jumped straight into it. His enthusiasm was contagious as he started laughing.

Lance giggled and kept defending himself. The two boys kept smacking their swords, moving around the room, over the bed, behind the closet door, and hiding in and out of every corner they could find. 

With a smack to the top of the head, Lance rubbed his minor wound but laughed it off, “You learn quick.”

“I'm a Galra. Fighting is how we prove ourselves.” Keith took pride in his words and stood a little taller.

“You should see my father fight. He’s wonderful with a sword. My sister is practicing the whip, but I still haven’t started weapons training.”

“Father says I can start when I'm twelve. I'll be joining the guard academy like he did.” He tossed the sword between his hands.

“I wish I could go to a school.” Lance tossed the toy sword into the chest and sat at the edge of his bed, “I Get only private tutoring. No school for me.”

“At least you're not seen as a waste…” Keith sat next to him. “The other kids back home are already taller than me and stronger. They say I'm never going to make it through the academy.”

“That’s not nice. You got me a few times. You can’t be weak.”

“You haven't see a full blooded Galra have you? Other than Lord Zarkon. All the other kids are at least a foot taller than me.”

“No… I never have… I’m not allowed to leave the castle.”

“I understand why. You're the prince and must be protected.”

Lance grumbled and held is knees to his chest, “I hate it. I don’t even know why. My mother went to regular school as a kid. I want to too.”

“I don't want to be so small but that's how it is…” Keith didn't know what to do. He wanted to help but it wasn't his place. 

Lance bit his lip trying not to cry, “I hate it.” 

The two boys nearly leaped off the bed when there was a knock on the door, “Young prince! It’s time for bed. Your friend needs to go to his room.” It was Coran, his uncle and assistant to the two royal children.

Lance groaned again, “I guess you need to go…” he had a thought, “You wanna see the beach tomorrow? I’m sure if I beg Allura she’ll help us sneak out.”

“I've been begging my mother to take me to the beach. That would be cool!” Keith grinned as he moved towards the door.

“Cool! I’ll see you tomorrow Keith. Come to breakfast!” Lance walked over to the door and pushed the button to let Keith out.

Keith waved goodbye as he left the room to return to his own. For the first time since leaving home he was genuinely smiling.

#

Krolia held Keith in her arms as he rested on her shoulder. She moved across the halls towards the dining hall, “Keith?” She rubbed his back, “Come on. You’ve been requested to meet with the prince. It seems you made a friend.” 

Grumbling he buried his head in her shoulder. “I wanna go back to bed…”

“Are you sure? I can go and tell Lance that you don’t want to play today. Tomorrow morning we leave.”

He grumbled again but shook his head. “We were gonna play today.”

“Then I’ll take you.” She giggled and entered the dining hall. 

Lance was already seated, eating his breakfast still dressed in his pajamas. He put the spoon into his mouth when Krolia placed Keith in the chair beside him. Lance looked concerned at Keith and poked his cheek. “Is he alive?”

Krolia laughed into her hand, “Yes. He’s just not a morning person. He’ll slowly wake up.” She rubbed the top of her son’s head and kissed his cheek, “be good. Find me if you need anything. Your father will be busy all day.”

He nodded as he rubbed his eyes and reached for the fork. “Yes, momma.”

She kissed him one more time and bowed to Lance and Allura. 

Allura laughed at Keith’s half awake appearance, “So Lance. What are your plans today?” 

“Um…” he looked around and was happy none of the servants were around, “Can you take us to the beach?”

“No.” She ate her meal without a moment to hesitate on her answer.

“Please Allura! I want to show it to Keith.”

“No! We already risk getting caught when we do it. There is no way I’m going to risk it with someone who isn’t even from our planet.”

“But that’s why we should take him! He may never see it again!”

“I've never seen a beach…” Keith yawned as he started to eat.

Lance turned directly to Allura and begged with his hands clasped together and giving her a bright blue puppy dog pout.

Allura rolled her eyes, “Fine! But after lunch. Okay?”

“Yes! Thanks Allura!” He jumped off his chair and gave her a big hug.

Keith looked up from his plate still half asleep. “Does this mean we can have fun?”

“Yes… I guess that’s what it means,” replied Allura with a sigh. 

Lance bounced up and down and returned to his seat, scarfing down his breakfast, “Come on Keith. I know where we can go while we wait for lunch.”

“Where?” He picked up on Lance’s enthusiasm and started to scarf down his meal. 

“The secret passage!” Lance pointed up as if he was a genius.

Allura rolled her eyes.

“There's really one of those!?” Keith nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Yeah! Come on! I’ll show you after I change.” Lance stood by Keith’s chair, excited to finally show someone all he knew about the castle.

“okay!” Keith finished his meal and jumped up to follow Lance.

Lance ran to his room and asked Keith to wait for him. He entered his closet and changed, returning to the bedroom with two cloaks with hoods, “Here! They look like your guards hoods. Should help us be more sneaky.”

“What if we get caught? I don't want to get in trouble…” Keith slipped on the cloak despite his worry.

“Don’t worry. We won’t get caught. I’ve been sneaking around with Allura since I was five. I know all the secrets.” He put on his cloak. The hood stuck up a bit from his pointed ears. He pretended to be sneaky and got really close to Keith, “Come on. We can play spy.”

“You like to play games where people get hurt don't you?” Keith leaned back away from Lance. “Spies are tortured and killed.”

“What?” Lance jumped back, “I - what?” 

“What did you think happened to spies who get caught?”

“I get punished! That’s it! How do you know this?”

“My father is one of Emperor Zarkon’s personal guards. If a spy is caught in court they are tortured for information and then killed so they can't share what they've learned.” Keith shrugged as if it was commonplace.

Lance stool several steps back, “That’s scary! I didn’t know that happen! What the quiznak! This is scary.” He pulled the hood over his face feeling dumb for making such a suggestion. All he wanted to do was show Keith the secret tunnels around the castle.

“Hey, we're supposed to go exploring.” Keith walked over and pull Lance's hood back. “You're the prince and this is your court. No-one is going to kill you for sneaking around.”

“Exploring… yeah,” Lance smiled, “then let’s call it playing explorers. Better?”

He nodded as he grinned. “Explorers.”

Lance smiled and grabbed Keith’s hand. He pulled him out of the room and tried to run sneaky around the corners. He kept leaned against the wall with Keith copying his every move. After turning the corner, he knocked on the wall until he heard the hollow sound. Then, he pushed his hand against it and suddenly it scanned his hand and a door opened.

He giggled, “Ready?” 

Keith was bouncing on the balls of his feet as his nodded his head vigorously. “Hurry before someone shows up!”

Lance laughed and pulled Keith inside. The moment they entered the door shut behind them and everything was dark. “Hold on,” Lance said in the dark. He closed his eyes and concentrated really hard. Squeezing his fist and thinking of only one thing, the Altean marks on his cheek began to glow blue. It wasn’t overly bright, but it gave Keith something to see in the dark. “If Allura was here it would be brighter but I don’t have all my marks yet.”

“That's really cool. Normal Galra have eyes that glow… but I'm not full Galra so we don't know if I'll have those traits.” Keith was mesmerized by the glowing markings.

“Alright. Stay close. Let’s see what my father is doing.” Lance waited for Keith to hold on to his cloak before they started carefully walking through the tunnels. It was clear that Lance had walked them several times as he didn’t need to take any hesitant steps to his destination. 

They reached a wall and Lance tired to near his face to show a small ladder. “Go up and wait for me.”

Climbing up the ladder Keith glanced back once. The darkness didn't scare him as he made it up to the next landing. He breathed in the cool quiet as he relaxed.

Lance appeared behind him, “Almost there.” He grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him to the end of the tunnel. They saw a stream of lights through a grate and stopped once they reached it. “Shhh, we have to be quiet.”

Keith leaned forward to get a better look. He knew his father was busy and he wanted to know with what. Wherever Emperor Zarkon went, his father went.

At the table sat Lance’s parents, Keith’s parents, Lord Zarkon, and Lady Hanerva. Spread across the table were several stacks of papers, all scribbled madly with scratches and remarks. In front of Alfor, sat the a blank page where we wrote down in an elegant fashion the formal draft of the final treaty. 

“Honestly, do we really have to do this?” asked Honerva, “now that you two have gone above and beyond our previous royals by coming together and befriending one another - is an arranged marriage really necessary?” 

“With this we become one kingdom instead of remaining divided. We still will rule as two, but we officially become allies,” replied Alfor. 

“I may have married an Altean,” Zarkon boasted, “but you know that not everyone agreed with our union.” 

“So forcing our children to marry is the answer?” asked Honerva. 

“They will understand when they are older,” Zarkon kissed her hand and hoped in time his wishes would become real. 

As the final portion of the treaty was complete, Alfor looked it over and passed it alone. As they each read it to themselves, they signed in approval. 

“Then it’s done,” Alfor extended his hand to Zarkon. 

“Yes,” Zarkon returned the gesture, “in ten years we reunite and our kingdoms will become one.” 

He passed the treaty to Dryden to be placed into the archives after scanned to the database of both the Altean and Galra systems. The official declaration would be announced later to the people.

Lance stepped back and pulled Keith away from the grate as the men left the room and didn’t speak until everyone was gone, “That’s so weird. Father never looks that serious. Whatever they were talking about must really upset him.”

“I don't think it's that big of a deal… my father seemed calm…” 

Lance still wasn’t sure, “I’ll ask Allura and Coran later. Come on. I can sneak us to the kitchen and get us some snacks.”

“Lead the way. We still have to meet Allura to go to the beach.” Keith waved for Lance to lead the way.

Lance moved back through the tunnels, down the ladder and towards another set of halls. He placed his hand on the wall again and it opened a small door, just big enough for them to get into. It led directly into the pantry of snacks within the castle’s kitchen. Lance grabbed a bunch of snacks and stuffed them into his small pockets and hands. He gave some for Keith to hold before they both heard someone coming. 

Rushing back to the tunnel, they nearly lost it to laughter as the tunnel door closed behind them. “That was close. Let’s go to my room and eat before we meet with Allura.” 

There were no issues sneaking back into Lance’s room. They settled on the floor near the play rug and opened up the packages of fruit snacks, pudding goop, and candies. Just when they were about to clean up, a looming figure appeared behind Lance and smacked him on the head. 

“What have I said about stealing snacks?” shouted Allura.

Lance rubbed his head, “I was hungry.” 

She crossed her arms and huffed, “Don’t do that. Remember, some of the servants got in trouble for missing snacks. You’re telling father and mother what you did.” 

“No!” jumped up Lance to his feet.

“If not, I will not take you to the beaches.” 

Lance grumbled, “Fine. But can I wait until tomorrow. I don’t want Keith to get in trouble. It was my idea.” 

Allura sighed, “I can agree to them. Now get ready for lunch and then we'll sneak out.” 

Lance agreed and waited for Allura to leave, “I guess we should get going. Sorry for getting us in trouble.” 

“We’re not in trouble yet. Let's go have lunch.” Keith grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him towards the door.

They walked to the dining room and joined the adults for a solid lunch. Unlike dinner, the affair was less formal and Krolia and Dryden were invited to sit along with them as Keith’s parents. 

Dryden smiled as he noticed his son seemingly having a fun time. He knew how hard it was for Keith back at home being half human, but the prince didn’t care about that. All he wanted was a friend and Keith happily filled the role. 

When lunch ended, Krolia told Keith he needed to be back in their chambers for his bath after dinner. They would be leaving early in the morning the following day. 

Lance overheard and saddened the moment he knew his time left with Keith was limited. 

“I don't want to go back.” Keith protested as he slumped back in his seat. “I hate it there.”

Krolia walked over and picked up Keith without another word. She stepped out and placed him to stand before kneeling to his height, “Young man, that is not how you speak at the table. You know better. And there is nothing we can do. I know you’ve had fun with your new friend, but this is not our home.”

“People aren't mean to me here. I don't get picked on for my size.” he crossed his arms and looked away. “I'm not useless here.”

Krolia sighed and smiled to the side. She pet the top of Keith’s head before pulling him into a hug, “I know son, but there is nothing we can do. This is not our home and we have to go back. I know it’s hard back home. You know how many people used to insult your father and I for dating and eventually marrying. I’m so much taller than him and he was a weak human, but we proved them wrong and now your father holds a high ranking in the guard and I am a trusted soldier. One day you will prove them all wrong too.”

“I just have to suffer first…”

“No,” she pulled back and kissed his forehead, “first you enjoy the rest of your day with your friend and apologize to your father for speaking back.”

“Yes, ma’am…” Keith walked back into the room and straight to his father. With a bow of his head he apologized for his behavior and asked for forgiveness.

Dryden pat his head and told him all was fine. He commanded Keith to finish his meal in peace for the remainder of lunch. When Keith sat down, Lance looked worried. He did something Allura was used to doing whenever he was upset.

He took Keith’s hand and held It under the table.

Keith sat down and silently ate his lunch. He pulled his hand away from Lance gently. The dread that he felt going back to his home planet was tangible in the room.

Lance frowned and finished his meal. 

When they were all dismissed he stepped outside and waited for Allura and Keith. He still looked sad the moment he saw his friend. They waited until all the adults left before Allura spoke.

“Alright. We have to be quick. Are you ready?” asked Allura.

Keith nodded though he wouldn't speak. The weight that what they were doing was against the rules was heavy on him.

Lance didn’t say anything so Allura knew it was her responsibility to get the two in a better mood. She told them to follow as they went down the halls and arrived at the kitchen. She smiled at the servants with her princess grin and kept going without anyone stopping her.

It wasn’t like the tunnels. No one dared to say as a thing as Allura opened the backdoor and escorted the boys out. From there she opened the secret gate that led to the gardens.

Once they crawled through, Allura allowed Keith to see the beautiful array of colors among the various trees, branches, flowers, and statues. They mixed with the near rainbow sky with the scent of the shore not far away.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” She asked Keith.

“There's so much color.” His eyes were wide as he looked at everything.

“The beach is even nicer. Let’s go.” Allura guided the boys through the garden. She walked slower than usual to allow Keith to enjoy the sweet scents of the flowers but stopped when they reached the sand.

Lance smiled for the first time and started taking off his boots and cloak. “come on Keith.” He tan to the water and dipped his feet, splashing only a little.

Keith followed suit but hesitated when he reached the edge of the water. It was different than taking a bath or a shower back home. There weren't any sterile tiles, instead all he could see was the sand and mud.

“Come in! It’s warm today! Just try it!” The soft blue of Lance’s eyes sparkled with the moving waves. The innocence of his heart beaming with the sun and the sting of wishing he could freely come here everyday apparent on his face.

He started to wade into the water, surprised at how nice it felt. “It's strange.”

“It’s fun!” Lance splashed water at Keith as Allura sat on the sat and watched them. She smiled as her brother giggled and was splashed back by Keith.

The two laughed, tossing water, running along the shore, and enjoying their time together until the sun started to set. “Lance, we should head back. Dinner will be soon and you two need to dry off.”

Lance frowned but knew she was right. “Are we gonna visit the Holts?”

“Of course. How else will you dry off quickly. Follow along Keith.”

Allura kept a hold of their clothes as she started walking off. Lance reached his hand and waited for Keith to take it, “Time to see the junk yard.”

“Okay.” Keith grabbed his hand as his good mood seemed to have returned.

They followed Allura down the west of the seashore, passing the gardens and heading to a tall green hill. It was only when they got closer that Keith realized it wasn’t a hill of grass but long winding branches covering a variety of metal junk and scraps. There was a sign at the entrance that said “The Junk Yard” and a lit up sign with the word “Open.”

Entering, Allura pushes the creaking door that led into the a dark circular room from within the hill. “Hello! Mr. and Mrs. Holt! Are you here?”

Lance pulled Keith in. The dark lighting and creepy mood not fazing him one bit. Allura kept calling out but no one answered until they heard a crash coming from above and a tree branch swinging down. At the end, hung a young Olkarian boy near Allura’s age. He hung upside down and had his face directly to Allura, blushing a bright red against his green skin, “Princess Allura. What a pleasure it is to see you? You look beautiful as always.”

With a poke on his head, Lance hit him with a twig, “Stop being weird with my sister.”

He rubbed his head and moved the branch to set him down. Allura replied, “Lance, there is no need for that. I’m sorry Matt for his rudeness.”

“It’s fine. I know the prince can be a little  _ protective.” _ Lance glared at him, “What brings you all here?”

“Well as you can see my brother and his friend are drenching wet. I was wondering if they could step into your dryer so we don’t get in trouble upon arrival.”

“Of course. Come on, follow me. My parents are out collecting more metals, so I can take care of it.”

He led them to the back of the hill and opened a hidden door which took them to the laboratory. Matt asked for some patience as he looked around messy and cluttered room to find the dryer. Allura stayed out, but Lance and Keith couldn’t ignore their curiosity.

They aimlessly walked around holding hands analyzing the different tools and gadgets throughout the room. Passing a large mirror, Keith had to second guess what he saw, noticing it wasn’t his own image reflecting.

When he leaned back, his eyes nearly glowed as something sparkles off the reflection - a round pair of glasses.

“I’ve never seen a Galra like you before!” The voice shocked Keith as something leaped out of the mirror.

“Pidge!” shouted Lance as he was surprised too.

The little Olkarian girl laughed devilishly through her teeth, “That wasn’t my intention.”

“Lies!” replied Lance, trying to catch his breath.

“I'm not Galra… not fully anyway…” Keith wasn't sure how to feel about her as he made sure Lance was okay.

“Oh! A half breed, like your prince. I may need to experiment on you one day…” she reached her hand for his ear but Lance smacked it away.

“No! He is not an experiment! He’s my friend. Hands off.”

Pidge laughed, “I promise it won’t hurt.”

“That’s what you told me and I got a really bad bruise!” He rubbed his arm remembering the incident.

“I didn’t know what I was doing then.”

“You’re only eight! How are you better at it now.”

“Trust me,” she crossed her arms with a proud smile, “I know better.”

Matt called to the group from across the room when he found the large rectangular drying machine, “Alright. It should be functioning.”

He tapped on it and smoke came out from the controls. “Oh?” He reached over and took the glasses off Pidge’s face. Examining, he leaned closer to the panel and groaned, “Seems dad was tinkering with it again. I guess we have to fix it first.”

Pidge shook her head and climbed up her brother’s back until she sat on his shoulders, “Ready when you are.”

The two rubbed their hands together before placing it on the device. It glowed, specks of light hovering around the area they touched. 

Lance and Allura didn’t move, but Keith had never seen anything like it. Lance leaned over and whispered, “The Olkarian are real tech wizards. They can fix anything by connecting with it in ways we Alteans don’t understand. Something about bonding with nature… I don’t get it.”

“It's amazing. I've never heard of anything like this even being possible.” He stood there and just watched, completely mesmerized.

When Matt and Pidge finished, he stepped back and they mimicked each other’s joyful smiles. “All done. Go ahead and step in,” said Matt. 

Lance pulled Keith in and closed his eyes. Just as Keith did the same, Matt turned it on and the air rushed around them, drying every drop away from them. Seconds later they stepped out and Allura gave them their shoes and cloaks.

“Thank you again,” said Allura.

“How about a small payment?” Matt leaned in begging for a kiss but he was stopped by his sister’s fist. 

“Some dignity,” Pidge added.

“We must get going,” said Allura.

“Actually, wait princess, I have a serious matter to ask you… about the rumors going around about the treaty,” asked Matt.

Allura’s face saddened, more than Lance had ever seen before. “I don’t mind telling you, but can we speak privately.”

Matt agreed and asked Pidge to stay with the boys. “That can’t be good,” added Pidge, “anyway… so what is your name anyway.” She looked directly to Keith.

“Keith…” He shifted slightly behind Lance. 

“He’s a quiet one.”

“Or it’s cause you’re scary,” said Lance.

“What are you guys doing?” Pidge sat on the floor crossing her legs, ready to listen.

“I took Keith to see the gardens and beach and now… well…” Lance frowned, “Keith leaves tomorrow so I guess our day is over.”

“Why don’t you guys just send messages?” Pidge asked as if the answer was clear.

“Huh?”

“Communicate using the various devices we have. You know, just like we do to talk with the king when he has an order or when your two kings talk with each other.”

“Father has locked me from using communication devices…” another reminder of how much Lance was locked away from being anywhere outside the castle.

This time Keith saw what Lance has been hinting at. 

“Then I’ll give you one,” said Pidge.

“You can do that? Just give us a way to talk. Won't that get you into trouble?” Keith looked to Pidge wanting what she said to be a real option.

“Please. I never get in trouble. No one can track my tech. I may be small, but I’m The smartest one here. Give me a minute. There is one I was working on a few weeks ago.” Pidge stood up and started rummaging through a large pile of junk. She tossed parts she found useless until she found what she was looking for. “Here it is.”

She held out two bronze looking bracers. They appeared like regular rusting jewelry. She forcefully latched them on Keith and Lance’s wrists. They locked in place and nothing else really happened, “I was in the middle of figuring out an upgrade for them. My goal was to make the smallest personal communication device that can go undetected. I haven’t figured out video chat yet, but I can set it for simple two way communication for letters and text.” She pushes the jewel in the center of the brace and out popped-up a holographic screen. A small keyboard appeared below as she type a message. 

From there, Keith’s brace buzzed gently, just enough for him to feel. He pushed the jewel button and out popped his screen with the message,  _ “See it works - Pidge.” _

“That's amazing!” Keith started to inspect the bracer and walk around the room. “This is perfect.”

“As I said, I’m a genius. If Lance keeps bringing me the bracer I can keep upgrading it. As long as I upgrade one I can send a download to the other. Well?”

Lance pushed the button to make it disappear. A link to the outside - he’d never felt so free. “You wanna keep talking Keith?”

“And have someone who doesn't think of me as a waste? Yes!” Keith beamed as he looked at Lance.

“Cool! But it has to stay a secret. If anyone finds out, they will take it away from me,” Lance begged.

“So it stays a secret. People ignore me, so that won't be a problem.”

“Thanks Pidge and…”

“I won’t say anything. Seeing my device work from across the universe is a dream for me.” Pidge smiled devilishly again.

“Lance! Keith! We need to get going!” called Allura from the front.

The two boys took each other’s hands and walked out. Allura was able to sneak them back into the castle through the same entrance. The coast remainder clear all the way to Keith’s guest room. Allura left the boys to say their goodbyes at the door with a reminder that Lance couldn’t be late to dinner.

“Send me a message the moment you get back home,” begged Lance.

“I'll do it as soon as no one is around.” Keith didn't want to say goodbye. “Maybe it won't be so bad… maybe we’ll visit again soon.”

“Yeah… maybe.” Lance gave a sad smile and pulled Keith into a big hug, “Thanks for playing with me. I never get this chance.” 

“That makes two of us.” Keith returned the hug. “Now we're just a message away.”

“Yeah.” Lance pulled away and wiped a tear away, “bye, Keith.” 

“Bye, Lance.” Keith walked into the room hating how he had to leave. 

Lance waited a bit at the door before forcing himself to leave the hall. Finally, he made a real friend and tomorrow he would be gone. His hand played on the bracer and grinned lightly - at least he didn’t have to completely lose him. 

#

“Nice bracer,” commented Shiro as he buckled his seatbelt in the spaceship. He pointed to Keith, who couldn’t seem to stop touching it. 

Krolia looked down with concern, “Where did you get that?” She assisted in snapping the last buckle on Keith before locking herself in.

“It's a gift… from the prince.” He held it close, afraid they were going to take it.

“Oh?” Krolia had seen that even though it was barely two days, her son had bonded with the prince, “well that was nice of him. Like a friendship bracelet?” 

Shiro laughed, “Does the prince have a matching one?” 

“Maybe… it's not a big deal.” Keith glared at Shiro.

Shiro laughed and held on as the captain announced the preparation for take off. Krolia held Keith’s hand for comfort. The ship started to shake but then there was a commotion coming from the front. 

Keith’s ears twitched as the sensitivity to pick up sounds from a long distance made him unbuckle his belt and run to the closest window. Shiro signaled for Krolia to let him handle it and when he looked out, he laughed again. 

Standing near the launch pad was Lance, waving towards the ship and being pulled back by Coran, “Bye Keith! Bye!” 

Keith waved back, “Bye Lance!” He did his best to try and not seem like he was returning to a miserable life.

Lance kept waving until Coran dragged him out. The matching bracer shining with the rising sun as Shiro took Keith back to his seat, “Seems like he’s your best friend.” 

“Is it called the same thing if he's my only friend?” Keith looked up at Shiro.

Shiro sighed and pat the top of Keith’s head. “That’s up to you.”

Keith turned and looked down at the bracer.  _ Best friend _ . The words repeated in his mind as he smiled softly. He wasn't alone in the world anymore.

#

_ Did you make it back safe? I don’t know how long it takes to get to your planet! - Lance _

_ My mother just left. Im finally alone. -Keith  _

_ Yay! What time is it? I’m about to go to bed but I’m pretending to sleep. - Lance _

_ I slept on the ship. I'm getting changed for school. - Keith  _

_ School? So it’s day time? - Lance  _

_ Yeah it was just before dawn when we landed. - Keith  _

_ Aw man! I guess we can’t really talk now… send me a message and I’ll answer when I wake up. Okay? - Lance _

_ Definitely! Alright my father is calling for me. Bye, Lance - Keith  _

_ Bye Keith! - Lance _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
>  _ **Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	2. Age 11 - Facing their Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who left comments. We hope you keep enjoying and seeing how these two grow as the story progresses :) - Luna and Vulpes

#  **_Age 11 - Facing their Fears_ **

_ Pidge says she may be able to add picture sending soon. I’d love to see a bunch of pictures of your school and planet. - Lance _

_ There's not much to see. I guess I could show you anyway. - Keith  _

_ It’s better than what I see. Coran can keep talking all the time and I can’t concentrate. Have you trying sports like we talked about? - Lance _

_ Yeah not doing that again. I ended up with a black eye and beat to crap. - Keith  _

_ Ouch! You Galra do play rough. - Lance _

_ A normal Galra would have been fine. What about you? Any word if there will be another visit? - Keith  _

_ Nothing. Father says he maybe visiting your planet soon  but Allura and me are to stay home - Lance _

_ It's been a whole year. I'm starting to think this is how it will always be. - Keith  _

_ I hope not. Once I’m an adult I can travel on my own… at least that’s what Allura says. - Lance _

_ They treat you so differently than her… I don't mean to be so negative. - Keith _

_ It fine… I feel the same… Allura says they were the same when she was my age and when she turned 13 they got a little better, but I don’t know… I don’t think they will ever listen. - Lance _

_ You're the one that finds ways around the rules. Do it again. - Keith  _

_ Sure. Once you figure out how to make those bullies back off. - Lance _

_ Yeah okay. So it seems we should just deal with what we're dealing with… - Keith  _

_ Keith. I don’t like that they make fun of you. It’s not fair. - Lance _

_ I'm not Galra. I'll never be Galra. - Keith  _

_ Yes you are. Just like Prince Lotor. You just have something else in you too. - Lance _

_ Something weak. - Keith  _

_ Humans aren’t weak… well, at least I don’t think so. Maybe I should ask Coran. - Lance _

_ See you don't even know. I'm not lucky enough to be like my father or Shiro. I'm not big and strong. - Keith  _

_ You’re stronger than me. Maybe you can come to our school someday! I hear all kind of kids come from around the universe. - Lance _

_ That would be neat. Any Galra who go to school there? - Keith  _

_ I don’t know to be honest. I don’t get to go to school, but Pidge says she sees all kinds of aliens so maybe. - Lance _

_ Maybe… I can't ask without my parents finding out about the device. - Keith  _

_ You figure out how to ask and I’ll figure out how to get into that school too. - Lance _

_ I'll try… alright my mother is calling for lights out. I'll message you in the morning. - Keith  _

_ Okay. Night Keith - Lance _

_ Good night Lance - Keith _

#

Lance sat bored out of his mind. His chin leaned against his hand as Coran kept going on and on about the geography of their planet. Anytime he called Lance’s name to keep focused, Lance jumped in his seat and then lost focus once again a few seconds later.

Allura attempted to kick Lance’s leg under the table. He jerked his head over to her and stuck out his tongue. She motioned for him to listen before concentrating on her studies.

It was always like this – Allura studious, kind, and compassionate. She cared about her work and having all the knowledge of the kingdom and the universe. No doubt she was meant for greatness.

Lance, however, wanted to simple be a kid. He wanted friends. He wanted freedom. He wanted more than anything to go to a regular school.

“Lance what is the name of this creature?” Coran blurted out with that tone Lance knew meant it wasn’t the first time he had asked.

“Um – A snarfblat?”

“A what?” giggled Allura.

Lance groaned, “Can we just move on to math?”

Coran huffed, but agreed and the two went on to work the math problems that projected into their individual screens.

Lance did his work without much thought. Math wasn’t too hard for him, but he’d never admit to knowing the subject more than he needed to project. To Lance, everything was pointless. He knew his future. He knew exactly where his life was going and there wasn’t a need to put too much effort in anything he did.

Forever and always he would live in Allura’s shadow.

After a few more lessons, Coran dismissed them to dinner. Lance yawned, arms stretching up over his head and the bags on his eyes becoming clearer.

“And what exactly has you up at night?” asked Allura as they walked down the castle halls toward the dining room.

“Nothing,” he lied, “I just keep reading this really cool comic book I found.”

“What about?” Allura pressed.

“A Galra and his adventures in space,” he grinned pretending it was Keith even though he knew much better about Keith’s day to day activities.

“You really miss him. Don’t you?”

“Who?” he played coy much better than Allura expected, but the twitch at the corner of his lips gave away the fib.

“That Galra boy from a year ago.”

“Keith?”

Allura giggled into her hand, “How do you remember his name if he’s not someone you are thinking about?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Fine! But can you blame me. If it wasn’t cause we sneak off to the junk yards, the only person close to my age I speak to is you.”

Allura squinted her lips, “Well I’m sorry I’m so boring.”

Lance sighed, “You know what I mean.”

“Yes,” she patted his head, “I do.”

They entered the dining hall to find their parents already sitting and enjoying some wine. They took their seats and politely waited to be spoken to first.

“And how were your lessons today?” asked Melenor.

Lance sighed, rolling his eyes again. With his mood, Allura took the reign and answered the question in immense detail.

Lance’s mind wandered away, dreaming of the beach waves crashing against his leg, the robust scent of the junk yard, or simple sound of Pidge’s evil cackle. All of it tasted of freedom – a freedom he was willing to do anything in order to get.

“Lance…” said Alfor, “did you pass your exams as well?”

He forced himself to join the conversation, “Good. I guess.”

“You guess?” replied Alfor.

“Is something the matter?” asked Melenor.

Lance bit his lip and before speaking, Allura intruded, “He’s tired.”

“From what?” asked Alfor.

“Reading,” said Allura.

“How about you let Lance answer for himself?” Alfor commanded Allura with a raised eyebrow.

Lance wondered what he could even say. He wasn’t sure if he should be honest or follow Allura’s example and simply be grateful for the life they have. He knew there were plenty of people without homes, people to call family, or like Keith – where his own peers refused to respect him.

Still – it was all Lance ever wanted.

“I hate my lessons with Coran. I don’t hate Coran, but I hate that it’s just me and Allura. I want to go to school like mom used to. I want to meet kids my age. I want to get to know our planet and live in it.”

Melenor and Alfor glanced at each other, stunned by their son’s words. “Lance… how long have you been feeling this way?” asked Melenor.

“For a long time… I just never said anything.” He slouched in his seat, not bothering to state that it was Allura who always encouraged him to keep his mouth shut. 

His parents glanced at each other, knowing full well that their child had wanted to leave the castle walls his whole life, but the fact remained the same - what of the treaty? How could they keep him safe in a universe that targeted him and his family. 

Until the day of the Exchange, everything about their existence had to be handled with caution. 

With a sigh, Alfor grabbed Melenor’s hand and looked to Lance, “Allow us to discuss it. We will consider your request.”

Lance’s mouth slowly opened and his eyes grew wide, “Wh-what?! Are you serious?” 

“We haven’t agreed, but we will look into which school you can safely attend and what it will take to enroll you.” 

Lance jumped out of his seat and did a small dance of joy before running around and hugging his parents. For a second they did not appear like a royal and regal family but instead simply two parents with their son.

Allura grinned, “Father… Just to speak my own mind, I would prefer to stay on private studies with Coran.” 

“Do not worry. I will not force you to attend a school if you do not desire.” He turned to Lance and stroked his hand against his son’s cheek, “we all take different paths in life and we need to make the decisions that will guide us to what is fitting for our roads.”

Lance couldn’t stop smiling. He hadn’t heard the exact answer he wanted but he knew that they would likely not deny his request. 

Soon he could step out of the castle and be treated like anyone on the planet. His freedom tasted sweet. 

#

_ I know you’re at school now but I have some possible good news. Parents said they’d think about it. Hope it works on your end. - Lance _

#

Keith watched as the military students ran passed his school campus. Just beside his primary school was the Blade of Mamora Academy - where all those who hoped to enter the royal guard or military went to train. From the corner of his eye he saw Shiro jogging along with his class. 

His smaller human frame nearly disappeared within the crowd of his Galra classmates, but his energy and physical strength easily stayed in pace with the others. Very few other aliens were accepted but when they were, they were held to a higher standard and caliber of students. 

From the many conversations Keith was forced to have with Shiro, he at least knew that Shiro had a high chance of earning a spot in the Elite Guard. 

Trailing behind in the next class were the second years - the class where the prince had been placed. Keith sat at the bench to eat a small snack when he heard the older women swooning at the sight of the prince leading the group back to the Academy. 

The bell rung in Keith’s school, signalling time for him to go to class. He stepped off the bench and immediately fell back down to the floor. 

It was the same story every day. 

“Hey  _ halfling _ . Watch your step,” laughed a tall male named Zela from his class. Standing behind him was his small group of friends. 

Keith carefully stood up as he tried to shove his snack into his pocket. “What do you want Zela?”

“Nothing. Just protecting this school from weaklings like you.” Zela’s group chuckled. 

“I'm not weak.” Keith growled as his hands balled into fists.

“Oh yeah? That black eye says something else.” Zela approached Keith and shoved him back, “Don’t be late to class.” The group laughed as they sauntered to class. 

Keith hit the floor hard. He glared at the group as tears welled in his eyes. “I'm not weak!” With a scream he tackled Zela and started to swing.

Zela moved his legs up and kicked Keith away, wiping the blood off his nose and lips, “You bastard. I’m gonna kill you halfling!” Zela leaped forward and toppled Keith to the ground. The group surrounded them and helped pin Keith down while Zela started to beat him. 

“Step off!” shouted a set of strong voices. Several students from the Blade Academy stepped forward and grabbed a hold of all the students, removing them from Keith. The one who spoke was Lotor. 

“Crap… it’s the prince,” whispered one of the other students. 

Shiro came racing down to help but went directly to Keith when he saw him bleeding on the ground, “Holy hell… someone show me to the nurse. Keith hold on.” He picked up Keith in his arms. 

Lotor explained to Shiro where to go while he took the other students to the main offices to report the assault. 

Shiro ran as quickly as he could, keeping Keith close, “Hold on there. You’ll be fine soon.” 

Keith groaned from the pain as he started to cough blood. “He called me weak… I showed him I wasn't weak.”

Shiro shook his head as he entered the nurses door. They immediately took care of Keith and asked Shiro if he could call the parents. He did so and called the Academy to inform them of the situation and why several students were likely missing. 

It took several hours for Keith to finally wake up. He comfortably sat on Krolia’s lap with Dryden sitting nearby. 

“Hey there,” said Dryden when he noticed Keith moving, “you okay?” 

“It hurts…” He moaned as he leaned into Krolia’s shoulder.

Krolia cuddled closer to her son, “Keith, what happened sweetie?” 

“They called me weak…”

Krolia shook her head and patted Keith’s back. Dryden sighed a heavy breath. “We may have to consider homeschooling.” 

“No. Keith should be around his peers.” Krolia hated that this happened to Keith, but she didn’t want this to happen again. 

“His peers did this to him.” 

Krolia didn’t know what else to think. She couldn’t deny that this wasn’t a problem but she had hoped the others would eventually try to befriend him. “Keith… would you like to leave the school?” 

“I'm not weak…” Keith shook his head. “I'm not weak… I want to go somewhere I'm not weak.”

Krolia tried to calm him down but knew keeping him at this school was not the best option, “Yeah… okay Keith. We’ll see what we can do.”

Dryden stood up and started to pace the room, “If I knew this would have happened. I would have taken him to Earth like I originally suggested.”

“Do you honestly think he would have been more accepted there? At least here he looks more Galra than human. There is no point in thinking of the what if’s. What are our options now?”

“Homeschool. I’m sure any other primary schools will eventually lead to the same thing.”

“Altea. There's a school on Altea…” Keith whispered. 

Krolia and Dryden stopped and looked to Keith. She pulled him off her shoulder and sat him on her lap, “Where did you hear about a school in Altea?”

“The prince told me about it during our visit…” 

“Keith, we can’t send you to Altea for school. Even if they do accept all students, you’re too young for boarding school and neither of us can go with you,” replied Krolia, upset with herself about the truth. Even after a year, it seemed the prince had left a mark in Keith and she wished she could allow her son to go to someone who treated him with respect.

“No… I'm not weak! I'm strong enough to go. I defended myself, I fought back!” Tears started streaming down his cheeks and he began sobbing.

Krolia tried to comfort him by placing her hand on his cheek, “Keith, we aren’t saying you are weak. You are too young. You are only eleven, most boarding school don’t allow students to live on campus until they are fifteen. I promise, when you turn fifteen we can discuss going to Altea but we can’t right now.” 

He smacked her hand away. “Fine, four more years of this then.” 

“Keith don’t do that…” commanded Dryden but Krolia stopped him. 

“Four more years, but you don’t have to stay here. I’ll find you a tutor and you can study at home for now. Alright?” 

“No… Either I go to Altea or I stay here. I'm not weak. I'm not going to run and hide…” Keith grumbled.

“I don’t agree,” said Dryden, “you will be homeschooled.” 

“No, I'm not going to run. Shiro said soldiers don't run.” 

Before either could reply, there was a knock on the door. “Speak of the devil,” said Dryden as Shiro walked into the door. 

“I heard my name so I figured that was my cue,” Shiro stopped right after the entrance, “I wanted to check on Keith.” 

“He’ll be fine. Thank you for saving him,” said Krolia. 

“All I did was carry him here. Prince Lotor was the one to remove the students off of him.”

“Regardless, you helped… I sense there is more,” encouraged Krolia. 

“Yes. I was hoping I could help Keith a bit. I’ve been in his shoes before and I was wondering if maybe I could be kind of like a mentor to him? I can walk him to school and walk him back home. We can talk or maybe even some light training. Whatever you permit, but I want to give him someone to rely on.” 

Krolia and Dryden looked to each other before turning to Keith. “What do you think?” asked Krolia. 

Out of everything that Shiro had said there was only one thing Keith heard. “You’d let him train me?”

Dryden giggled a sigh, “Small training. Nothing harsh or brutal.”

“Defensive,” Krolia brushed back Keith’s long bangs, “at least until he’s older.” 

“I get to train.” There was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes as he looked at Shiro.

Shiro chuckled, “We’ll start next week.” 

“Thank you Shiro. We really appreciate it,” said Dryden. 

He bowed, “I must go. Curfew is soon. I’ll be bringing in some papers for you to sign from my school so they know why I’ll be late to curfew. I hope you get better Keith. See you soon.” 

“Bye, Shiro.” Keith waved but even that small motion made him wince.

“Rest. Goodbye.” Shiro left them alone. 

“Come on, let’s go home. No school for the rest of the week,” ordered Krolia. She carried her son out of the nurses office and allowed him to rest of her shoulders. 

#

_ I stood up to them today… I fought back and now Shiro will be my mentor. I can't go to Altea like we planned but I fought back. - Keith _

_ That’s cool. I wish you could come here but that’s good too. What are you and Shiro going to do? - Lance _

_ He doesn't know it yet but he's going to teach me to fight. - Keith  _

_ Are you going to trick him or something? - Lance _

_ I haven't figured it out yet… but I have a whole week off school now. - Keith  _

_ That’s cool. I wish I could skip lessons, but I promised to work harder to get into the school. - Lance _

_ It's only because my injuries need to heal… it really hurts… - Keith  _

_ You got hurt really bad? - Lance _

_ Nurse said it's a few broken ribs… and some other stuff. I was lucky the Prince stepped in. - Keith _

_ Quiznak! Keith that’s bad! I didn’t mean to do that! Good thing the prince helped. - Lance  _

_ You didn't do anything… it was likely to happen anyway. Aren't you supposed to be going to your lessons soon? - Keith  _

_ Yeah… I should go. Night Keith. - Lance _

_ Good night Lance. - Keith  _

_ # _

The week passed and Keith ran to the kitchen for breakfast. Krolia made him a hearty meal as she kissed Dryden to leave for his shift. He approached Keith and kissed his forehead, “Listen to everything Shiro says and behave at school. Ignore those bullies.”

“Yes, sir.” Keith ate his meal as quickly as he could.

When Dryden opened the door, he found Shiro about to knock and both were a bit surprised, “Prompt?”

“I try to be,” laughed Shiro.

“Go on in, he’s finishing breakfast. Have a good day… and be careful with him.” Dryden left and allowed Shiro to make his way into the kitchen.

“You almost ready?” he asked.

“Done!” Keith threw down his fork and grabbed his bag. “All set.”

Krolia laughed, “Alright. Calm down. All he’s doing is taking you to work. I trust you can contain him?” 

“I’ll do my best,” Shiro extended a hand for Keith to take. 

He grabbed the hand and nearly dragged Shiro out of the room. It was clear how he was able to take the upper hand before. Despite his size he was physically stronger than a human child.

Shiro waved goodbye to Krolia and pulled the door closed before Keith complete dragged him to the walking path. “Slow it down. We can’t talk if we’re running.” 

“Talk? About what?” He slowed down, glancing up at Shiro.

“About anything. I want to get to know you a bit better. Like what are your likes and dislikes? What do you want to learn about? Anything really.” 

“I want to be a soldier… I want to be someone people can't push around.”

Shiro shook his head, “And that’s it. You just want to become a loyal soldier to prove your strength. That’s not a good outlook on life.” 

“It’s what you and father did…”

Shiro thought for a second, “True, but we do other things too. I made some friends. I hope to travel the universe and explore with my squad. Your father found love and got married and had you… there is more to our lives than just being soldiers.” 

“I want off this planet. There has to be somewhere I'm not an outsider… where I can be happy.”

Shiro thought for a moment, “If you could go anywhere, where would you like to go?” 

Keith was silent. He didn't need to think about his answer. He knew exactly where he wanted to be. “Altea…”

Shiro bit his tongue, trying not to laugh, “You miss your friend?” 

“We don't know when we're going to get to see each other again.”

“I know. I had friends back on Earth and I have no idea when I’ll see them again. When my dad moved to work for Zarkon I thought my life was over, but I figured something out and you will too… who knows, maybe one day you can go back to Altea.”

“Maybe… can you teach me to fight? I want to do more than just defend myself.” Keith kicked a rock as the kept going.

“How about this,” Shiro stopped in front of the school, “you don’t get into any fights and you follow my training without question.”

Keith grumbled but nodded anyway. “They're not going to stop… we both know it.”

“I do know but like my mentor taught me.  _ The stronger one is able to keep calm even during the toughest of situations. To fight first with fists is a sign of weakness. To fight first with logic and patience is a power no one can take away from you… patience yields focus. _ ”

“So let them be the ones to attack and outsmart them…” Keith started to walk towards the school. “Shiro,” he looked back over his shoulder, “I'm going to be stronger than all of them.”

Shiro waved, “I know you will.”

Keith dashed into the building as he dodged the bullies. There were some benefits to his size, speed being one of them. He was the first to class and resolved that not only would he be stronger than the others but smarter as well. 

_ Patience yields focus _

Those words repeated in his head as his day carried on. He would be patient but he would also push himself past what anyone expected.

#

_ Keith! I start school next week! They said yes! - Lance _

_ That's great! I'm so jealous. - Keith _

_ Why? I thought you said training was going good? I wish I could do some training. I’m only books. - Lance _

_ It's not actual combat. Just lots of running and weight training… he says this is where strength comes from. - Keith _

_ That’s cool. Maybe I’ll ask Allura to help me a bit. She’s super strong. I still wish you could come to school. I’m a little scared. - Lance _

_ You're the prince. No one would dare do anything to harm you. - Keith  _

_ That doesn’t mean I don’t want to be strong! - Lance _

_ I'll still best you in a fight. - Keith  _

_ Oh yeah?! When I start training, I bet I can be stronger than you. Another match the next time we see each other. - Lance _

_ Challenge accepted. I'll try not to hurt you too badly. - Keith  _

_ Whatever Keith! I have to go. First day of school! Bye. - Lance _

_ Bye Lance. - Keith _

#

Lance was nervous - really there wasn’t any other way to put it. He held his mother’s hand tightly and tried to remain calm.

They stepped out of the front office and were escorted by the headmaster to his classroom. He wore the same basic uniform - the light blues and white known all over Altea styles in a pair of shorts and a tailor blouse with a small cape. 

He begged his mother to allow him to fit in as much as possible but there was no Negotiating his small crown over his forehead.

Regardless, the crown isn’t what gave away who he was. Everyone knew who he was and they were scared to approach. He could see it in their eyes the moment he walked in.

The teacher reached to take Lance’s hand and took him to the center of class. His mother waved and dismissed herself, not wanting to add more pressure of the situation. 

Lance grew more nervous and stayed near the teachers. “Class, this is our new student Lance.”

“The prince…” whispered a girl in the back of the class. 

Lance shuffled away more.

“Not here,” commanded the teacher, “in this school he is simply another student.”

The student whispered, not completely listening to her. She motioned for Lance to take the empty seat beside a Balmeran with glowing yellow eyes and a hard, yet soft look to his face.

Lance dragged his feet against the floor and took his seat. Before the lessons started, the teacher instructed her students to start “Morning Catch Up” and activity to allow the students to get to know each other better each day.

“Hi, my name's Hunk.” The Balmeran held out his hand with a giant grin on his face. “What's your most favorite thing in the world?”

Lance look curiously at the alien. He had seen Balmerans before but he hadn’t spoken to one, “Sword playing or spending time at the beach. You?”

“I love the gardens. I just like planting things and studying how they work.” He pointed to a small garden outside the window. 

Lance looked over, “Cool! The gardens behind the castle are pretty even if I’m not supposed to be there.”

“I've always dreamed about those! My mother says she got a peek once as a child.”

“I’ll ask Coran if maybe I can take you… if - if you ever want to play or something.” Lance grinned, hopeful that this was a real friendship connection.

“That would be amazing!” Hunk jumped out his seat ecstatic over the offer. It was only when he received a stern look from the teacher did he shush himself and sit back down. “You mean it?”

“Yeah! I promise I’ll ask, but I can’t promise they will say yes.” Lance wanted to be honest.

“That's okay. The fact that you offered is enough.” The smile never left Hunk’s face.

Lance couldn’t believe it but he had hope - and he couldn’t wait to tell Keith.

#

_ About to go to bed. School has way more homework, but I made a friend. A Balmeran named Hunk. I know you would like him. - Lance _

_ Yeah? That's great. See I told you everything would be fine. - Keith  _

_ You did. How is training? - Lance  _

_ Exhausting… I'm stalling getting out of bed. Between dodging the other students and running drills for Shiro, I barely have time to think. - Keith  _

_ That’s not good. Do you have to do drills on weekends? - Lance _

_ Everyday… this is what I wanted. So I'm not complaining.- Keith  _

_ Oh… I was hoping we could chat longer one day. But I know you want to get stronger. - Lance  _

_ We're chatting now aren't we? This doesn't have to affect our chat times. - Keith  _

_ But I have to go to bed. I don’t like the time thing. - Lance  _

_ Neither do I… we don't have much a choice. - Keith  _

_ I have to go to sleep. Have a good day. - Lance _

_ Bye best friend. - Lance _

_ Good night Lance. - Keith  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment <3 We love feedback especially as we edit the story. The next chapter will come on Nov 24, 2018. See you all then! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  _ **Follow Us!**_  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> _**Playlists**_  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  _ **FAN ART:**_  
> ???
> 
>  _ **Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	3. Age 12 - Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your monthly update. We hope you all enjoy! See you all Christmas weekend for the update <3... Also, those that have read our fanfic Lion's Chai, we announced a sequel is coming Dec. 1, so keep an eye for it :) - Luna and Vulpes

##  **_Age 12 - Moving Forward_ **

_Sorry this message is so late. I was studying with Hunk for our test in two days. This year is way harder than last. - Lance_

_It's all good. I've been spending every free moment training. Shiro says if I keep this up I might end up stronger than him. - Keith_

_I’m still gonna beat you during our rematch. I do pretty good in my physical education class. AND father says I start weapons training this year. - Lance_

_Unlikely. I'm faster than any other Galra which means I'm going to be faster than you. - Keith_

_I’ll figure something out that I’m better. Don’t you worry. Any word about being part of the group visiting in a month? Father says some Galra are coming. - Lance_

_Mother says I have to focus on my school. I'm only a few years away to seeing if I qualify for the academy and it's a big deal in our home. - Keith_

_Yeah? You’re parents proud of what you’re doing. - Lance_

_I don't know if proud is the right word… it's more what they expect me to do. Follow in father's footsteps. - Keith_

_I’m sure they’re proud. I am. - Lance_

_I don't know if that's what I want. I haven't really thought about my future much. - Keith_

_At least you get a choice. I am a prince, so it spelled out for me. - Lance_

_I wish I was going in the next trip… it might make it a little more bearable to be so far from a friend.- Keith_

_I want you to meet Hunk! I wish I could introduce him to my best friend. - Lance_

_Perhaps one day… I would like that. - Keith_

_Hopefully. I’m going to bed. Night Keith. - Lance_

_Night Lance - Keith_

_#_

Shiro waited for Keith at the front of the school. He brought something new for Keith, but kept it hidden in his bag. He waved when he saw him leaving the building and ignoring the shouts of the students behind him.

“You come back here and fight!” shouted Zela but Keith kept his focus on Shiro.

“Let's go before they try and continue this on the walk…” His head was tucked down and it seemed that one of his ears was bruised by the way it twitched.

Shiro immediately turned away from the school and didn’t say a word until they had some distance, “Tell me what happened?”

“I did better than them on the physical assessment… so they tried to get me to fight them. If I fought them I’d get expelled or my parents would homeschool me.”

“You did better? How much better?” Shiro tired not to smile too proudly.

“A whole twenty seconds on the sprint.” Keith grinned to himself.

Shiro rubbed the top of Keith’s head, “Perfect. See what hard training can do. Next time, you’ll beat them by a minute.”

“Yeah, and then they'll hunt me down and do worse than a bruised ear…”

“Hey… remember what I said. _Patience yields focus_ and with it some rewards.” They arrived at Keith’s home and immediately went to the backyard. The freshly cut maroon grass laid out a small training field where the two would meet everyday, “you ready?”

Keith dropped his bag and got into the practice stance. It was muscle memory as he settled into the routine. “Come on. I just want to forget about them.”

Instead of getting into a stance, Shiro threw the bag to Keith. “I meant are you ready for your reward. Open the bag.”

Keith hesitated, but eventually opened it. Inside was a flat disc and a small pole.

“What is this?” He carefully lifted them from the bag, holding them awkwardly.

“Toss the disc on the ground and push the button on the pole.”

He did as instructed. The pole expanded into a large bo staff and the disc opened and transformed into a training robot. Shiro smiled, “Today we start combat training.”

“Seriously?” He held the bo staff as if it was his only lifeline.

“We’ve been training for a little over a year. I think you’ve earned it. You listened to all my expectations by avoiding the bullies, not fighting back, and keeping to your training. We will focus only on defense, but with your increase abilities, the likelihood of the bullying will go up as well. Time to think ahead and prepare to show them who not to mess with.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Let's get started.” Keith nearly jumped where he stood.

Shiro laughed, “Toss me the staff.” He caught it mid-air and positioned himself against the robot, “I’m going to keep the robot at level one. It will attack only waist up, but…” The robot tried to strike with its arm to the right. Shiro easily blocked it with the staff. “It will keep moving.” It strike again from the left and then he blocked it. “Keep the staff moving. It’s made to protect you. And this robot…” Suddenly, it started striking from two different directions. Shiro moved his staff and body to block both, “will move faster as you keep going. It will reset once you get hit.” He reached over and clicked the reset and tossed Keith the staff, “expect to get bruised.”

Keith didn't care, he’d been bruised before. He stepped up to the robot and took a defensive stance. His body tensed waiting for the robot. This was what he wanted.

“Relax or…”

The robot swung to the right and hit Keith on the arm.

“Or that.”

He shook his arm before taking his stance again. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his shoulders as he focused on the robot. _Patience… patience… patience…_ He kept repeating the phrase. As it swung again he blocked. Once, twice, three times before he ended up hissing in pain.

“I’m going to get us something to drink. You keep going and if you think you’ve had enough, run laps and then another round with the robot.”

Keith nodded as he kept going. At times he would be doing good and at others he would barely make it a handful of hits. He hadn't realized the physical toll it would take on his body. It was so different from running laps or strength training. Even when Shiro returned, he was still practicing with the robot. His arms littered with bruises and sweat dripping down his face.

Shiro commanded him to stop and come over to the bench, “You did well for your first day. Drink. Tell me how you feel.”

“Sore… really sore, but it's a good feeling.” He sat down and took the drink. “Its different than getting beat up by bullies kind of hurt.”

“Well you did good for your first time. We’ll continue you do this. For now get rest. The pain will be worse in the morning. See ya later Keith.” Shiro placed down his drink and left Keith alone in the backyard.

As he disappeared, Krolia leaned against the door, “Defense training. Not bad for your first day.”

“Mother!” Keith jumped to his feet as he spun around and turned a deep shade of red. “I didn't know you were watching.”

“I’m always watching once I’m home. Are you scared that you’re in trouble?” she walked over and sat across from him.

“No… I just don't want to disappoint you…”

“Disappointment me? How?” She patted for him to come and sit beside her.

He moved over and sat next to her. “I know you want me to be strong like you and the others… so I'm trying to be strong.”

“You are strong. Your heart was always strong and so is your spirit. You just needed to find it yourself.” She reached around and held him close.

“I'm still smaller than everyone else… I may always be less than them…” He leaned into her touch.

“That’s not what your father told me. Said your teacher called and you beat all the students during a race.”

“I did…” He couldn't help grinning. “Twenty seconds faster than the lead runner.”

“Then explain to me how that is less than others.” She leaned down and kissed his head, “go shower and head to bed. I’ll read you a story.”

“Okay.” He gave her a quick hug before dashing into the house.

She watched with pride feeling blessed to have such a wonderful son.

#

_I did it! I beat them without fighting today. I was the best runner during the physical assessment. - Keith_

_What?! That’s awesome! How fast? - Lance_

_Twenty seconds. I know it doesn't sound like much, but faster than them all. - Keith_

_That’s awesome! Now I know what to beat! - Lance_

_Ha! In the time that it would take you to get there I'm going to be faster. Faster and stronger. Shiro started me on combat training today. - Keith_

_Lucky! What did you do? - Lance_

_I spent the evening practicing defense with an automated robot. It was a good kind of hurt. - Keith_

_That sounds weird. Good kind of hurt… but the training sounds awesome! - Lance_

_There's the kind of hurt that makes you feel bad… like the kind that comes from bullies. Then there's the good kind because you know you're making yourself better. - Keith_

_I only know of the hurt that hurts, but I’ll trust you. As long as you're happy. - Lance_

_I am. I'm not afraid anymore. - Keith_

_Good. Have to go! Time for school. Bye. - Lance_

_Bye, Lance.- Keith_

_#_

Lance sat underneath the large purple tree sitting in the middle of the playground beside Hunk. They played in small handheld devices given to them by Pidge.

A _video game_ as she called it. “Earth’s greatest invention.”

The two were completely lost is racing hovercrafts when Lance looked up and saw Becca - an Altean girl from his class - chasing around her best friend. Lance smiled to himself as a thought crossed his mind. “I think Becca’s cute,” he whispered to Hunk.

“Really? She's a little full of herself, but I guess I can see why you would like her.” he glanced up from the game for a moment.

“How is she full of herself? She’s just _spunky._ ” Lance shuffled down where he sat, “And what is that suppose to mean?! What are you saying about me?!”

“You tend to focus more on girls who are pretty on the outside. It's okay but I think having a gentle side is better.” Hunk shrugged.

“I don’t look at girls like that!” he grumbled.

“Yes you do. It's not obvious but you do.” he chuckled at his friend’s response.

Lance groaned as Hunk beat him in the game, “Am I weird for it?”

“No. I think it would be weird if there wasn't anyone who caught your attention. I mean it's normal to like other people.” Hunk did a mini victory dance as he stood up.

“Yeah? You seem to be talking from experience? You like someone?”

“There's this girl back in my neighborhood. Her parents insisted on homeschooling her, but she's sweet and kind and just a really good person.”

“You never told me that? Do you talk with her?”

“She's really shy. The few times I've tried to talk with her, she would run back inside her home.”

“Maybe with time… do you miss your planet?” Asked Lance curiously.

“Sometimes but then I remember everything I've learned here and it goes away. I would like to visit again though.”

He thought of Keith before they started their next round. “So it’s okay to miss someone but have a reason to stay somewhere?”

“Yeah, I don't see why not. That's an odd question to ask.” Hunk glanced at Lance before focusing entirely on the game.

“Just curious… a thought.” He smiled, trying to push anything else away. “How about we go to the swings and race while swinging? First one to puke loses!”

“You're on!” Hunk jumped to his feet and dashed to the swings.

Lance hopped on the swing and started moving back and forth - with thoughts of how pretty Becca’s light brown hair looked in the sun.

#

_Father said I can finally get my ears pierced cause I made such high marks in class. He said it’s my reward for doing better in school than he expected. - Lance_

_Your ears pierced? That sounds painful. - Keith_

_Allura says it only hurts for a second, but it’s a tradition for us Alteans. It signifies the “first day of becoming an adult”... I just like the look. - Lance_

_Well if it's something you want then congratulations. - Keith_

_Thanks. Hopefully one day you’ll see it. I get to go shopping for my earrings next weekend. How has school been? - Lance_

_The same… well maybe not exactly the same. The better I get the worse the other students are to me. I just want my place but they don't want me to be one of them. - Keith_

_But you have Shiro. At least you’re not completely alone. Then, you’ll go to the Academy. They have to treat you with respect there, right? - Lance_

_I'll go to the Academy with the same classmates as I have now. Shiro is human… sure he teaches me but it doesn't help with being accepted. - Keith_

_Have you asked him if he was always accepted? I mean he’s human… so maybe they made fun of him too? - Lance_

_That's different. Sure they're looked at different but I'm a halfling. I don't fit into either side. - Keith_

_I wish I could be there to tell them to back off! It’s not fair that Prince Lotor isn’t treated that way for being a halfling but you do. - Lance_

_He's a prince… I'm the son of a guard. Regardless of how respected my father is he still married a Galra when he’s human. It's frowned upon. - Keith_

_That’s dumb! - Lance_

_That's the way things are… I guess it doesn't really matter as long as they're happy. - Keith_

_Yeah… my father married my mother and she’s a commoner. There is no rule against it, but mom says it took sometime for people to accept her. - Lance_

_Time… I've already spent so much time being beat up and made fun of. - Keith_

_I accept you. Does that matter? - Lance_

_Yeah, it really does. Thanks - Keith_

_I should go to bed. Talk with you soon! - Lance_

_Good night Lance - Keith_

_#_

“Keith! Come down! I need to speak with you,” called Krolia.

Keith took the stairs two at a time as he obeyed his mother. “I've already gone over the rules for while you're gone with dad. What else is there?”

Krolia laughed, “That’s not what I wanted to discuss… we’ll sort of. I’ve learned I’m stopping in Altea to visit the king and I was wondering, would you like me to send a message or something to the prince? I’m sure he would like to hear from his old friend.”

“That's perfect!” He ran back upstairs where he could be heard rummaging through his belongings. Returning back downstairs he near vaulted down the steps. “I was trying to think of a way to get this to him…” He held out a small black box with a note attached to it.

“You - you bought him a gift? When did you do this?” Krolia slowly took the box.

“Um… on my way home from school… I read that it's around this age that Alteans are permitted to pierce their ears as a sign of growing up…” His ears laid back as he fidgeted.

Krolia smiled and patted Keith’s head, “You’ve been doing research on Altean customs… you really do miss him. I will gladly deliver this to him. Now Keith, Shiro will check on you while we are gone. Your father will be back in a week but I maybe gone for several months. I will try and communicate as much as I can, but I don’t want you to forget that I’m always thinking about you.”

“I know… I still wish you didn't have to go.” He wrapped his arms around her.

She pulled him closer and kept silent, enjoying and remembering his embrace just as she always did before any long mission, “I know but you need to stay here and complete school. Time will go by quickly. I promise.”

“Just come back home, okay?” He peeked up at her, his yellow eyes glowing through his bangs.

She kissed his forehead, “I promise I will always come back.”

“I love you momma.” He kissed her cheek before going back up to his room.

“I love you more Keith.” She smiled as she went to her intercom and contacted her husband.

In the next hour she left with Keith watching his parents leave from his window.

#

_KEITH! Your parents are here! They made it safe. - Lance_

_Good, I always worry when they leave. I wish I could have gone with them. - Keith_

_Same. I was hoping you were lying and actually came with them. I would have taken you to school with me. - Lance_

_You would have been the most popular kid there, bringing a Galra to school. Or they would have been terrified. - Keith_

_I don’t care what they think. I would show them what to do with their opinion. - Lance_

_Okay, remember I would get to leave while you had to keep dealing with it. - Keith_

_AND?! You’re my best friend! I can handle it. - Lance_

_Did you... get the thing I sent for you? - Keith_

_You sent me something?! I only saw your parents on my way to school. I’m gonna see them at dinner… did you send me something?! What is it! - Lance_

_I'm not going to tell you! You're just going to have to wait. You can't act like you know! They'll find out we've been talking. - Keith_

_I won’t. I’ve gotten good at lying. I’ll message you when I get it. Talk with you soon. - Lance_

_If I don't respond I'm probably in class or training. - Keith_

_#_

“Excuse me, Prince Lance,” called Krolia as she stood with Hanerva and Melenor.

Lance tried to control his excitement and walked over as if nothing was on his mind, “Yes?”

“Do you remember my son?”

“Yeah! Keith!” He raised his arm to show the bracer.

“He hasn’t taken it off since you all left those years ago,” said Melenor.

Krolia laughed into her hand, “Neither has Keith. It seems the two of you made a really strong connection. Well, he wanted me to give you a gift since he knew I was coming to visit.” She took out the black box and handed it to Lance.

He smiled, but had to contain his joy from being too excited. He pulled open the note first and read it.

_Lance,_

_I know that we don't get to see each other ever but I wanted to let you know that I'm glad you're my friend. I hope everything goes exactly the way you want it to._

_Keith_

The handwriting was clearly done in a hurry and with the effort of trying not to reveal their secret. Nestled in the box was a set of earrings that simmered a deep shade of purple.

_P.S. I'm sorry if the color is too dark. We don't exactly have bright colored things here._

“Mother! He bought me earrings!” Excited he turned and handed the box to Melenor.

“How did he know?” She was shocked as she took the box.

Lance realized that at that moment he could easily have given their secret communication away until Krolia saved him without realization.

“Keith said he was studying Altean culture. Since they are the same age, he said something about getting ears pierced?”

“Yes. At twelve an Altean can pierce their ears to represent their transition to adulthood. Lance decided to get his soon. This is a rather thoughtful gift.”

Hanerva smiled, “You son is rather intelligent and astute. He should consider working for the Elite Guard.”

“He’s talked about it,” commented Krolia.

“Okay Lance, head over to dinner. I will take the earrings to pierce them before bed.”

“No now! Then, maybe you can send Keith a picture?” Lance begged.

“I’m sure Keith would appreciate that,” suggested Krolia.

Melenor rolled her eyes but agreed. She asked the ladies to accompany her as they took Lance to the medical rooms in the castle.

In no time, one of the nurses prepared to pierce Lance’s ears and, just as Allura promised, it was a small pinch of pain before both ears were done.

He looked at himself in the mirror and loved how the purple reflected of his sparkling blue eyes, “Tell Keith I love them!”

“How about you show him with a smile?” Krolia grabbed her handheld device and took a picture. Once they picked his favorite, she immediately messaged it to Keith.

It made Lance anticipate more their nighttime conversation and also made him wonder if Pidge could upgrade their bracers soon.

#

_Message me when you get your mom’s message! - Lance_

_Well Shiro just left so let me check. - Keith_

_They look great! Do you like them? - Keith_

_I love them! They match your ears! They look good and I like that they dangle a bit like Allura’s. I can’t wait to show them off at school. - Lance_

_I wasn't sure if you would like the dark color. I'm glad you do. - Keith_

_Seriously I love it! Thank you! - Lance_

_You're welcome. - Keith_

_#_

Shiro watched from the benches as Keith continued to fight the robot. Over the course of two months, he was able to increase its level to three, which allowed the robot to start moving within the training area. It kept to jabs and punches, but now it swiftly moved across the ground and would attack Keith from every direction.

Keith was hit again, this time tossed back to the ground. As the robot reset he chose to simply lay there. “Shiro… what’s it like being a Human in a Galra society?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and stood up, “Hard. Generally your culture frowns against other races trying to challenge their strength. It became a bit easier when King Zarkon picked an Altean for his bride. He believed in opening his planet and people to other cultures but the lingering beliefs are still there. I have to fight triple as hard to prove myself, but once I did… I was openly accepted.”

“The prince and I were born into the society… yet they can't accept me…” he started up at the purple tinted sky wishing he was with Lance.

“Maybe you should speak with the prince. I maybe about to arrange it. Within the Academy, he has asked to be treated like other students and… well, he’s incredibly impressive. His skills are higher than even some of the four years and he has showcased to not be underestimated. He’s only a year ahead of me and I look up to him. I’m sure the two of you can relate on more things than most.”

“That might be a good idea. You would do that? I've tried to talk to my parents but they just tell me it will get better or that I should be homeschooled…”

“They are just trying to protect you. It’s what parents do, but even they can’t completely relate to how you must feel at times.” Shiro walked over to the robot and shut it off for a few minutes, “let’s grab some food and discuss your technique.”

“Alright.” Keith stood and brushed himself off as he chuckled. “I know what my goal is now. I'm going to be better than you, Shiro.”

Shiro laughed, “Yeah? How do you plan to do that?”

“I'm going to train like a Galra. I'm going to be better than all of my classmates and then I'm not going to stop. Not until the only person better than me is the prince.”

Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s neck and rubbed the top of his head, “Then hopefully one day you beat me in battle. What do you say I treat you to some dinner in town?”

“You know I'm always for free food.” Keith wrestled out of Shiro’s grip. He grabbed his black cloak and dashed to the front door.

Shiro watched happily and hopeful that one day Keith would surprise not just those of his planet, but the universe.

#

_How long has it been since you heard from your mom? - Lance_

_Weeks… we haven't heard from anyone on the mission. - Keith_

_That’s not good. I hope everything is okay. - Lance_

_I do too… King Zarkon has had father at the castle nearly every day. I'm more concerned knowing how worried he is. - Keith_

_Father says they may have found something. At least that’s what I heard on my last exploration. - Lance_

_That doesn't sound like very good news… - Keith_

_I didn’t mean to worry you more! I’m sorry… - Lance_

_It's ok… I just want her to come home… - Keith_

_I know… I’m always here to talk whenever you get too lonely. - Lance_

_I need to get some rest… message me if you find anything else out. Good night Lance. - Keith_

_Night, Keith - Lance_

_#_

Keith sat in the principal’s office wondering what he had done wrong. He hadn’t gotten into any fights nor did he interact with any of his bullies. There was no reason as to why he was sitting there waiting to be seen.

Eventually the door opened and out walked Dryden. His eyes baggy and heavy. Tear stains on his cheek and the look of sorrow the moment he saw his son. He control the temptation to run to Keith and take him in his arms, instead walking over and reaching to take his hand, “Come on… we need to talk.”

“What’s going on?” Keith took his father’s hand and hesitantly followed.

Dryden refused to speak in the office and took Keith outside. He wanted to hold off until they arrived at their home, but he couldn’t. His hand shakes in Keith’s hold the moment the stepped off campus and he turned to bend down and face his son directly.

“Keith… I don’t know how else to say this to you without it hurting… your mother… she… she’s gone missing.”

“What? She can't be… she was with the Queen. She promised she would come back…” His voice started to shake as he took a step away from his father.

“Something went wrong on the mission. The ship returned this morning and everyone was passed out… we don’t know what happened yet as they are not waking up, but your mother… she wasn’t in the ship.”

“No! You didn't look hard enough! She promised!” Tears fell down his cheeks as he pushed Dryden away.

“Keith… I promise we will do a search in space once we get more information but…” he couldn’t say it. He didn’t want to believe it himself. He loved his wife and would do anything to find her, but he had his duty to the royal family - to his son, “But we may never find her.”

“Then I will find her!” He turned dashing away from his father. He didn't know where he was running to only that his world had changed. No matter how many times he wiped his face the tears continued to fall.

Dryden chased after Keith, but couldn’t keep up. He lost sight when Keith turned into the nearby park. He panicked and called Shiro, but kept searching around.

#

_She’s gone… Lance… she never made it home… - Keith_

_Huh… Keith it’s the middle… wait… I just read it again. QUIZNAK?! Are you okay? - Lance_

_They say they're going to search… but only when there is more information… father said I should understand that they may never find her. - Keith_

_No! Why should you understand that! You love her and that’s not fair. - Lance_

_I don't know what to do… - Keith_

_I wish I knew… Talk. It’s okay to be sad. - Lance_

_What is there to say… she's gone… there's no longer a buffer… I'm now simply the son of a Human guard… - Keith_

_No! You are Keith. The strong Galra who is making both his parents proud… Keith, I can’t imagine how you feel but I… well, I hope one day you see how I see you. When I talked to your mom, she loved to tell me what you were doing and your training. I loved listening to her… I hope this helps. - Lance_

_#_

Keith turned off the bracer and leaned back against the low wall he hid behind. His body still shook and his breaths were coming in uneven sobs. Things were going to change and he could only see them getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! We could really use some feedback! This helps for when I go into the editing process :) - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
>  **Our Fics:**  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	4. Age 13 - Twist and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy! Season 8 was - interesting - but we don't hate it. It had its issues, but VLD is still a top show for both of us... so no hate or spoilers in comments please... Thanks! Enjoy the new chapter! - Luna and Vulpes

##  **_Age 13 - Twist and Turns_ **

_ Any news? - Lance _

_ Nothing… father has gone on a few missions and still nothing - Keith  _

_ Ugh. I know father has sent some of his best doctors and healing pods to your planet. I wish I could help but I’ve been told to leave it to the adults. - Lance _

_ No one will tell me anything either. - Keith  _

_ Me either… I keep hoping they say something during my exploration but nothing. - Lance  _

_ She's never coming home… and the bullies are getting more bold… It's all I can do to avoid them. - Keith _

_ Are you fighting back? - Lance _

_ I want to… I want to make them feel the way I do. - Keith  _

_ But you know that’s not right… you’re better than that and one day you’ll show them who’s the best. - Lance  _

_ You don't hear the things they say. They she's not missing but was ashamed so she abandoned us… - Keith  _

_ That’s horrible and not true! That’s not the mom I met! They are just jealous of your abilities and that you keep getting better than them! - Lance _

_ I just don't know how much long I can listen to them without doing something. - Keith  _

_ Maybe ask Shiro for some help… I really don’t know. It would be different if you were here. - Lance  _

_ I know… I'll figure something out. I'll talk to you in the morning. Night Lance. - Keith  _

_ Night Keith. - Lance _

#

Lance sat in the cafe of his school with Hunk eyes completely focused on nothing. He kept looking around until a young man walked by him. His eyes followed him until he disappeared from the cafe.

He didn’t realize his gaze was the same as when he looked at Becca.

“Huh… well that's interesting.” Hunk chuckled to himself as he watched Lance. 

Lance blinked several times before returning his focus to Hunk, “What's interesting?”

“It seems Becca isn't the only who has caught your eye.” He shook his head as he jotted down a few more notes about the local flora.

“What are you talking about? I was just thinking.”

“While watching that male walk across the cafe. You're not exactly subtle about it.”

“I- what?!” Lance couldn’t completely believe what he was hearing, “You’re mad. I wasn’t looking at him in any  _ particular _ way.”

“Say whatever you want. I know what I saw. How about instead of just staring you go and talk to them.”

“No way,” Lance blushed and placed his chin on the table, “I can’t do that. I’m the prince. I have to be… um… I just can’t.”

“You can do whatever you want here. You're just a student.” Hunk patted him on the back.

Lance grumbled to himself, not completely sure how to understand what he was feeling, “Is this wrong? The fact that I find both Becca and Tristan cute?” 

“I don't think so. Like whoever you want. It doesn't affect me any.”

“But that’s not normal… is it?” Lance sulked and wished secretly he could talk to Keith. 

More so since Krolia’s disappearance as Keith been at the front of Lance’s mind.

“Who's to say it's not? Just do what you want. You've been in a sulking mood lately is everything ok?” Hunk put his pen down and turned to give Lance his full attention.

“I’m just worried for a friend… and I can’t really help him.” Lance has wanted to tell Hunk about Keith, but he still wanted to keep their communication a secret. 

“I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do let me know. You know I'm here for you right?”

Lance sighed, “That’s what I’m always telling him… but I can’t really do much.” He sat up and looked to Hunk, “But thanks. I know you got my bad buddy.”

“Good now turn that charm on that I know you have buried somewhere in that skinny body of yours and talk to Tristan or Becca.”

“What?! No way,” Lance playfully shoved Hunk but started to think - maybe he did see Tristan that way and maybe it wasn’t so bad.

#

_ Have you noticed girls before? - Lance _

_ What do you mean? - Keith  _

_ Like… have you noticed if girls are cute? Or maybe even… boys? - Lance _

_ I guess… I don't know. It's not exactly top on my list. - Keith  _

_ Yeah… of course… duh! You have more important things to worry about. Never mind. - Lance _

_ Lance… I will say that I haven't ever had a girl catch my attention. I've seen Shiro stare when people from other planets visit. I just haven't found any of the females he stares at attractive. Why do you ask? - Keith  _

_ Just that… well… there is this girl at school. I think she’s cute… but… - Lance _

_ But? Come on the whole point of the communication was to talk openly with each other. - Keith  _

_ But I also find this boy in my class cute too. Is this normal?! - Lance _

_ I don't see why not. There a few students in the academy that are like that. - Keith  _

_ Yeah?! Like are you serious?! I never get to see older kids and … I kind of don’t wanna talk to Allura about it. - Lance _

_ Yeah we see them nearly every day during physical assessments. They're usually running laps. - Keith  _

_ But how do you know… like KNOW they find boys and girls cute? - Lance _

_ They flirt with each other all the time. Small touches here and there, standing close to them. I observe a lot since interacting usually gets me injured or worse. - Keith  _

_ And they don’t seem ashamed? - Lance _

_ Not at all. - Keith  _

_ Wow… then, maybe it is normal… - Lance _

_ How about you? Does this change how you see me? - Lance _

_ Why would it change how I see you? It's simply a part of you. - Keith  _

_ Thanks Keith. I kind of needed to hear that. - Lance _

_ It's what I'm here for. - Keith  _

_ So… what now? Like who should I talk with? The girl or boy? I’m so confused. - Lance _

_ Why not both? Get to know them. If I had the option that's what I would do. - Keith  _

_ Yeah. Okay. I’ll try… this would be easier if you were here. I feel more confident talking with you than others. - Lance _

_ You'll be fine. Just be you. - Keith  _

_ Okay. Thanks Keith. I’m going to bed. Have a good day. - Lance _

_ Bye Lance - Keith  _

_ # _

Shiro watch as Keith stormed out of school with yet another new cut in his body. This time a clean cut against his cheek, held closed by what to be a self treated seal with fire.

He sighed. 

Since Krolia’s disappearance, Keith’s bullies stopping holding back. He had heard the rumors and knowing very well none of them had been true. He even had one encounter with Prince Lotor yelling at Academy students for acting so childish.

There was no reason to treat Keith so harshly but only Shiro and Lotor seemed to understand that. 

When Keith walked past him, he knew there would be little talking. It has almost become their daily routine. Shiro would act more like a watchman as Keith went directly to the training robot and started his training.

Worst of all, his aggression would grow strong if his father happened to be home.

Deranged and lost were the words that came to Shiro when seeing Dryden. The poor man had lost everything and as the year came and went since her disappearance, so did her husband’s sanity.

To a certain degree it was as Keith was left alone to fend for himself at thirteen.

Shiro sat on the bench and waited to see if Keith wanted to speak. Everything he made the same offer, “You wanna talk about it?”

“There's nothing to talk about.” He dodge several of the robot’s attacks as each of his own became more intense.

Shiro shook his head, “Keith… Keith just stop!”

“What!?” He spun towards Shiro giving the robot a perfect opening to hit him across the face.

Shiro walked over to the robot and shut it off before turning to the injuries Keith, “You are going off the deep end. Talk! What happened at school?”

“It doesn't matter. Nothing is ever going to change.” He threw the bo staff to the ground and began to storm into the house.

Shiro followed, angered and frustrated, “Keith, don’t walk away! Just talk! Tell me what is going on.”

“She's gone! Gone and not coming back. You know what that means? It means I'm not considered Galra anymore. The one thing that kept me even a little safe isn't there anymore. So now when I ignore them I get dragged behind the benches or into a closet and have the crap beat out of me. Or better yet one of them steals their older sibling’s mamora blade!” He pointed to the cut on his cheek as his hand shook.

Shiro didn’t know what to say, “Keith… why didn’t you tell me? Why are you keeping this from me?”

“There's nothing you can do…” He sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

“And how about you?! What are you doing about it?!” Shiro didn’t sit and crossed his arms.

“I'm doing exactly what we talked about. I'm not confronting or giving into them.”

“And I applaud you but you could have thought of other things to do… at least some way to keep yourself from disconnecting.” Shiro wasn’t even completely sure what he was saying. He pulled out a chair and sat, placing his head on his hands. “I’m going to suggest something and you may hate it, but listen… I think you should drop out and be homeschooled. Not because you’re running away… because I want to train you to become stronger than them… if you drop out and homeschool by day, I will come and officially train you for the Blade of Marmora Academy by night.”

“Won't that mean I won't qualify for the academy? I thought only proper students could attend… you know the ones who go to regular school.” Keith grumbled as he leaned back in the seat. 

“Who told you that? As long as you have a certification of completion and you pass their exams, you’re in. That’s how the prince did it.”

“Then that is what I'll do. You promise to completely train me? No holding back.” He glanced at Shiro hesitantly.

“Not anymore. Even I am tired of seeing how they are treating you. It’s wrong and needs to change but you’re going to fight back with your abilities in the exams. By the time we’re done, I want to see fear in their eyes when they look at you.”

“Then that's what we’ll do. Just get my father to sign the paperwork.” Keith stretched his arms over his head.

“Good. Then, I’ll let you rest and tomorrow we will go to your school office to get all the paperwork completed. Consider this your last week.” He stood off the chair and looked directly to Keith, “just promise me you’ll be more open. I want to get to know more than your skills. Getting to know you is just as important.” 

“There's not much else to know, but sure I can try.” Keith started to make his way upstairs.

Shiro knew better. It wasn’t that there wasn’t anything else to learn about Keith. It was that Keith hadn’t explored it himself - and Shiro decided there that he would make sure it would change. 

#

_ How can you like homeschooling? I hated it. Do you even have a teacher? - Lance _

_ We have a set of lessons to complete everyday. No actual teacher but they review the work to make sure I understand it. - Keith  _

_ Well, that’s more tolerable than being stuck with Coran. How is training? - Lance  _

_ Shiro has been giving me actual Mamora training. My nights run later but I feel like I'm actually accomplishing something. - Keith  _

_ But you like it? You feel stronger? - Lance  _

_ I do. I'm confident that the others aren't going to expect me to perform like we hope I will. - Keith _

_ You got this Keith! I wish I could watch! - Lance _

_ I do too… any word from Pidge on when we'll be able to send photos? - Keith  _

_ She said soon! I’m gonna visit her soon. She said she maybe able to add video or voice communication too! - Lance _

_ That would be fantastic. - Keith  _

_ It would! I wanna see you training! And my voice started cracking! I sound deeper already. - Lance _

_ Something tells me you're just squeaky all the time.- Keith  _

_ SHUT UP! No way! - Lance _

_ You got awfully defensive there. Hahaha. - Keith  _

_ KEITH! Leave me alone! I sound like a man now! You will see! - Lance _

_ Keep telling yourself that. You'll see a real man when I'm done with the Blade of Mamora Academy. - Keith  _

_ Oh yeah? I’ll show you one day. - Lance _

_ Good luck with that. Alright I need some rest if I'm going to finish my lessons before Shiro shows up. - Keith  _

_ Okay! Good night. - Lance _

_ # _

Lance helped Hunk sneak through the gardens and off to the Junkyard. As promised, Pidge was waiting at the entrance, sitting on the floor, playing the latest game.

“I’ll give you the game after a beat it,” she blinked rapidly and turned back to smile at them, “but that’s not why you’re here.”

Lance rolled his eyes and tried to give Pidge a look to be careful what she said. “Can you…”

Before he could say anymore, she stood and snatched the bracer off his wrist, “You haven’t told him? You show Hunk the castle, sneak him to the gardens, beach, and here and you haven’t told him?”

“Told me what?” Hunk looked between the two of them. 

“What this is.” She flipped the bracer in the air and caught it before walking to the back room. They followed and Lance crossed his arms, trying to remain calm.

Pidge climbed against the wall made of scraps until she reached a small hole where she kept her computer and various projects. She tinkered with the bracer and talked to the two below.

“So why won’t you tell him?!”

“I just never got the chance,” replied Lance.

“Here is your chance or are you just wanting to keep  _ him  _ a secret?”

Lance grumbled.

“Him? Lance is there another person you like other than Becca or Tristan?” Hunk smirked as he leaned against a wall. “Well well then this makes things interesting.”

Pidge stopped working on the bracer and popped her head out of the whole, “You like boys too! And here I thought you were only staring at the ladies while you go to school.”

“Stop spying on me at school,” Lance pointed to Pidge, “And I don’t like Keith that way!” He pointed to Hunk.

“Keith! The mystery man has a name. Now you're really going to have to tell me about him.”

Lance nearly shouted a response, but he realized his own mistake. He crossed his arms and hugged out a breath, “Keith… Keith is my best friend… the one I told you I’m worried about.”

“If you're so worried why don't you just go to him. Help him, be there for him.” Hunk sighed. 

Lance sighed, but Pidge answered, “He can’t. He lives on another planet.” She shimmied back into her hole and finished the bracer. She dropped it down and Lance barely grabbed it. Jumping down, she landed beside Hunk, “That’s what the bracer is for.”

Lance clipped it back on his forearm, “He’s a Galra. I meet him when I was ten when the prince and king came to visit.”

“A Galra? Lance! Why didn't you think to tell me about this? This is huge! Here I was thinking that I was your only other friend except Pidge.” Hunk threw his hands in the air.

“Hey! I have friends, you guys are just the ones I trust… and how is this huge? All we do is chat.”

“For now,” snickered Pidge between her teeth, “upgrade is ready. When you can, send the attachment to Keith. All he has to do is click on it.”

Lance didn’t even bother waiting. He opened the screen and sent a message. 

#

_ Upgrade! Click the attachment and just let it do its thing. - Lance  _

_ # _

“Done,” he smiled, “what does it do?”

“Send pictures and should be my first upgrade to eventually give live video chat,” said Pidge.

“Awesome! Thanks Pidge.” 

“Ok that's totally awesome. How did you manage that?” Hunk couldn't stop staring at the bracer as he seemed to bounce from excitement.

“I’m a genius,” Pidge gleamed, “Really i could be at a higher grade. I don’t just cause I want to stick around with kids my age but I did base the bracers off intergalactic communications used in the castle. The only thing it, no one has made it this small scale. Until me of course.”

“And I have it!” Lance beamed wishing it would buzz but he knew Keith was sleeping, “Thanks Pidge. Means a lot.”

“Tell your boyfriend hi for me.”

Lance grumbled and turned to Pidge, “He’s just my friend.”

“Says you.” Hunk patted him on the back. “No one is just a friend that someone keeps hidden like that.”

“What?! Yes! There is no way I feel anything like that for Keith. He’s just my friend!”

“Yeah… okay. Tell me if you feel the same when you see his picture. You better get going. Sundown,” added Pidge.

Lance and Hunk panicked and ran out back to the pcastle.s a sZzp

#

_ Did you download it! - Lance _

_ Yeah, it took forever but it's all downloaded.- Keith  _

_ AWESOME. Okay… here we go. - Lance _

_ <Image Attached> _

_ Even after three years you haven't changed. Still the same Lance. - Keith _

_ Would you like me to change? - Lance _

_ No, I like the way you are. - Keith  _

_ Good. Now your turn. You have two pictures of me and I have none. - Lance _

_ <Image Attached> _

_ There, is that more fair. I look like a mess. - Keith  _

_ Yeah you do! Oh man, your hair is so fluffy. You don’t wear a shirt to bed? Also, are your eyes starting to glow? - Lance _

_ They've started doing that when there isn't a lot of light. Just another one of those Galra qualities.- Keith _

_ It’s cool. I like it. - Lance _

_ Yeah it helps with sneaking around that's for sure. - Keith _

_ I have more marks coming out so I’m glowing brighter. We can really get into dark places together now. - Lance _

_ I'm glad I'm not a beacon of light. That would just get annoying. - Keith  _

_ I might be one day. No saying how many marks I’ll get. Plus my white hair should be growing out soon too. - Lance _

_ Seems like you've changed more than I thought. I'm just over here same old same old. Maybe with a few less injuries. - Keith  _

_ Naw. You’ve changed. You look stronger. I can see it in your shoulders. Plus… yeah, you got more muscles. - Lance _

_ Shiro says if my Galra genes kick in I may end up a lot taller too… but that's a long shot. - Keith  _

_ That would be cool. I still can’t believe how much you’ve changed. Do you think you can sneak a picture of your training robot? I wanna see. - Lance _

_ Give me a moment. - Keith _

_ <Image Attached> _

_ You're lucky, my father just barely caught me. That's the robot. I'm going to have to get a new one if I get any taller. - Keith  _

_ Awesome! And I didn’t mean now! But thanks! Hopefully one day I can see it move. - Lance _

_ That would involve another update from Pidge. There really wouldn't be another opportunity. Training has gotten a lot harder. - Keith  _

_ Well keep at it! I’m going to bed. Night! - Lance _

_ <Image Attached> _

_ You're absolutely ridiculous. Good night Lance. - Keith  _

_ Ah! You love it. Haha! - Lance _

#

Lance turned off his bracer and snuggled into his bed. Holding the covers closely around him, he smiled to himself and tried to go to sleep.

But there was something restless on his mind.

He reopened the screen as he laid on his back and looked to Keith’s picture again. He noticed the growing definition on his shoulders and chest. The small yellow glow of his eyes against the blue-gray pupils. The messy black locks of hair against his purple skin. All of it stood out as Lance smiled to himself.

He ignored the warm blush against his cheeks and the smile permanently on his face as he slowly drifted to sleep with the image capturing his dreams.

#

Keith rotated between pacing the length of his backyard and nervously sitting on the bench. He hated waiting. It gave his mind time to wander to the negativity he was trying to escape.

As he glanced at the gate, he knew it wasn't like Shiro to be late. 

With a heavy breath, Shiro arrived and nearly collapsed on the floor, “Sorry. We had battle examines today and I had to compete against the prince… I barely made it out.” Shiro sat on the bench and relaxed his body. It was then Keith noticed all the fresh cuts along his arm and the large bruise on his eye.

“You look like me when the others are done beating the crap out of me.” Keith walked over to grab the first aid kit as he chuckled. 

“Yeah well this time it was a real fight and fair. I may have lost, but there is an honor to the ring. Trust me, you’ll get it once you’re in.”

“I have to get in first.” Keith started to help Shiro bandage his injuries.

“You will. I know you will.” Shiro allowed Keith to bandage him, “You seem different today. Something on your mind?”

“Not really. Do you think I look stronger?” He tied off the final bandage before packing the kit back up. 

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the question, “Yes, the training does things to your body. Why? Do you not feel it?” 

“I guess… I'm still getting knocked off my feet a lot. The other students never had that problem.” Keith shrugged as he moved over to the robot.

“Well the other kids aren’t fighting an Academy level robot. Do you really think I’ve been training you on your school level?” 

“I don't know. I knew you were pushing me I just didn't know how much.”

“You asked me to train you… My intention was always to make sure everyone eventually knew your name and with the  _ recent _ events, I wanted to push you as hard as I could. Trust me, everyone will learn to respect you and see you for who you really are.” 

“Then let's get back to work.” He picked up the staff and started up the robot. 

Shiro slowly walked over to the robot and clicked a few switches, “Okay, I have it set to test your offensive moves. I want you to try and hit the robot using mainly your speed and agility. As of right now it will mainly defend, but it will counter if it finds an opening. Good?” 

“Might as well…” Keith began his drills, doing his best to keep his footing. While he had done well with the defensive, he was finding it far more difficult to attack. Each time he thought he made progress he would end up on his back with a new bruise.

Shiro analyzed every movement and something seemed off, but he couldn’t figure it completely out, “Are you okay? You seem off balanced.”

“I'm fine…” Keith brushed himself off and moved to start again.

Shiro watched again as he lost his footing trying to make a swift move and allowing the robot to land a hit, “Seriously… your balance is off. What’s going on?”

“I just need more practice.” He tried to rub a sore spot on his shoulder causing his shirt to shift. Alongside his belt was another band only slightly darker than his own skin tone.

“Why are you wearing two belts? That may be keeping you off balance. Take one off.”

“I'm not and I can't…” Keith grumbled.

“What? What is that suppose to mean? What is that then?”

Keith sighed as he shifted his belt allowing what appeared be a tail to fall into its proper place. He wouldn't look at Shiro as he grumbled incoherently to himself.

Shiro watched in disbelief, “Hold on! This whole time you had a tail and you never told me?!”

“No one other than my parents know… after the first incident they didn't question me hiding it.” He flicked his tail up into his hand and combed his fingers through the tufts of fur at the end.

“But this makes such a difference in your fighting style! You should have told me at least. No wonder you looked off balance! Your tail is your balance.”

“It was just one more thing that made me odd… I don't look Galra other than my eyes, ears, skin, and tail… everything else is human.”

“You look plenty Galra and you shouldn’t be ashamed of your tail. It can be a strong asset to your fighting skills. We are changing training. I’m changing it back to defense mode but I only want you to defend with your tail. It needs to get stronger just like the rest of you or you offensive moves will always be weak.”

“Seriously…” Keith groaned but took up a defensive stance, this time his tail twitched near him instinctively. 

“Yes. You held back and now you must retrain, but don’t worry… I’m starting you off on the highest level.” Shiro smile devilishly and left the robot to take care of Keith.

Keith immediately was knocked to the ground within the first few seconds. He groaned from the pain but kept getting up. It was clear that his tail wasn't powerful. What it lacked in strength it made up for in speed. 

Shiro sat back and watched. He knew now it was time to change how to work with Keith but he knew that now they had something no one would expect - and it was their first step to making Keith unforgettable.

#

_ I officially can't stand Shiro. - Keith  _

_ Oh? What did he do? - Lance _

_ He restarted my training. - Keith _

_ What?! Why?! - Lance  _

_ My balance was off… so we restarted my training… back to defensive but on the highest difficulty.- Keith  _

_ How was your balance off? I thought you were getting better? - Lance _

_ … - Keith  _

_ <Image Attached> _

_ YOU HAVE A TAIL?! HOW DID I NOT KNOW! - Lance  _

_ I've been hiding it for years… - Keith  _

_ But… it’s so cute! - Lance _

_ Ugh… Lance, don't call it cute. That's just embarrassing. - Keith  _

_ But look at it! It matches you so well! DOES IT LIKE MOVE ON ITS OWN OR DOES STUFF?! - Lance _

_ It's like any other part of me. I can move it independently. I have complete control over it. - Keith  _

_ COOL! Oh man! You can’t hide that from me next time. I wanna see it. - Lance _

_ I don't think I'm going to be able to hide it anymore. Shiro intends on me using it to my advantage on the entrance exams. -Keith  _

_ Well yeah! It’s a part of you! You shouldn’t be ashamed. - Lance _

_ It will definitely be a shock to the other students. The human has more Galra traits than they thought. - Keith  _

_ You’ll show them! I know it! Be proud of yourself Keith: I think the tail adds to your good qualities. - Lance _

_ I'll be proud when I'm a student at the Blade of Mamora Academy. - Keith  _

_ And you will be! I know it! -Lance _

_ You are way to perky in the morning. I'm exhausted and sore so good night Lance. - Keith  _

_ Night Keith. Sweet dreams. - Lance _

#

Keith collapsed onto his bed not bothering to change out of his clothes. Everything hurt and yet he couldn't seem to stop smiling.

Lance was proud. That was the only thought running through his mind. He grabbed a stack of photos from his nightstand. Each of them were of Lance, from the photo of the first time he wore earrings to the more recent ones. It didn't matter how much distance was between them. The little chances they had to talk meant everything. It meant that Keith wasn't alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love Keith's tail? No - cause I do... Next chapter comes Jan. 26, 2019! Happy New Year! And I hope everyone has a peaceful season! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
> **Our Fics:**   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	5. Age 14 - Times of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the update <3 Hope you enjoy! - Luna and Vulpes

##  **_Age 14 - Times of Change_ **

_ So… there is this ball coming soon and father said I could take a date. - Lance _

_ Yeah? Are you having trouble deciding? I warned you that flirting with both would be a bad idea. - Keith  _

_ Ugh! Hunk agrees with you. He’s been trying to make me pick one for months now. I don’t know. I’m confused. - Lance _

_ You're going to have to choose or go alone. Which one do you spend more time with? - Keith  _

_ I guess… Becca. She likes to have lunch together. - Lance _

_ So just take her. Problem solved. - Keith  _

_ Grrrrrrr… - Lance _

_ Don't grr at me. You know I'm right. - Keith  _

_ I guess… it’s just… I don’t know. I don’t feel anyway closer to either, but maybe I should concentrate just one and see. - Lance _

_ Then do that. Don't sit there and bounce back and forth that's not fair to them. - Keith _

_ Fine! And you? How’s school? Isn’t the exam soon? - Lance _

_ Yeah, lessons have been fine and training is progressing well. I think Shiro is still upset that I kept the tail a secret from him. He makes me run drills until I'm about to collapse. - Keith  _

_ It’s been months! You sure he just doesn’t want you at your best? - Lance _

_ I know he wants that but I can't complete the course if I can barely move. I am confident I'll at least make it into the academy even if I'm not the top score. - Keith _

_ Have you talked to him about it? - Lance _

_ I have. He says that I'll be pushed even harder at the academy… because I'm part human. I'll be held to a different standard than the others.- Keith  _

_ Are you ready for that? - Lance _

_ I have to be. I have to be ready. If not I'm no better than the others who treat me as beneath them. - Keith  _

_ That’s the spirit! I was worried for a second Keefy was lost. <3 - Lance _

_ Keefy? Please don't call me that. - Keith  _

_ What?! You don’t like it. Here, I’m sending you a pic of how adorable I am when I say it. - Lance  _

_ <Image Attached> _

_ It just slides off my tongue easily. It works for you. Trust me. - Lance _

_ I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise. - Keith  _

_ Nope. You will learn to adore it. - Lance _

_ Alright well I have to get to lessons. You need to decide, if you don't I'm going to ignore your messages. - Keith  _

_ NOOOOOOOO!!!! FINE! I’ll ask Becca tomorrow! - Lance _

_ Good! - Keith _

_ # _

“Hunk! I need advice!” commanded Lance as they sat at the breakfast table in the school cafe lounge. 

“What now? I thought you already decided to take Becca to the ball.” Hunk groaned as his head rested on the table. He had stayed up late the previous night fretting over what he call important details, such as the information that would be on their test today.

“Yeah… but why am I so confused about it?” Lance banged his forehead on the table causing the small streaks of newly grown white hair to cover over his crown.

“Because she’s not the one you really want to take.” Hunk grinned to himself knowing how much his and Pidge’s teasing annoyed Lance.

Lance grumbled, “I’m afraid to ask, but who are you talking about?”

“You talk to him more often than anyone else, even me. You seriously wouldn’t take him if you had the option?” He looked at Lance with an eyebrow raised.

“I wish he could go, if that is what you’re asking, but I’m talking about as a date!” 

“I know.”

Lance grumbled and pounded his forehead again, “Stop the teasing already. It’s not funny anymore.” 

“I’m not teasing. I’m just trying to understand why this is so confusing for you.”

“And your solution is that it has to do with Keith?” Lance groaned and kept his head down. He desperately wanted to look at the latest picture he had sent him a few days back. Seeing his face always seemed to clear his mind and he desperately needed it now. 

“I’m just trying to help.” Hunk sighed.

“Explain it then cause all you’re doing is leaving me more confused.” Lance turned his head and looked to Hunk with pleading eyes. 

“You don’t know if its right to take Becca but at the same time you chose not to take Tristan. I know that you ask me for advice, but it’s also after you’ve likely spoken in length about it with Keith. Ever think that just because there’s distance between the two of you that doesn’t mean you haven’t developed feelings?”

Lance turned his head away from Hunk  -  _ No, never…  _

“How would I know? Tell me… how did you know you liked Shay even though she lives on your planet.” 

“I just do. It’s like whenever I receive a letter from her or a small gift I can’t help but smile. There’s a warmth I feel when I think or even talk about her.” Hunk shrugged hoping that his explanation was enough.

Lance’s hand naturally reached over to grip the bracer. He couldn’t say it aloud, but Hunk could sense the truth in his eyes. That bracer meant everything to him because it brought him the most joy to speak and communicate with Keith. “Keefy…” Lance grumbled, “I hate this…” 

“Well while it’s nice to see that you’ve finally realized it. You still should decide who to take to the ball. Even if it is only as friends.” He patted Lance on the back trying to give him courage.

He pouted and took a deep breath before standing and walking over to Becca. He adjusted his collar and capelet before standing straight and facing her, “Becca, may I join you?” 

“Sure, is everything okay Lance? You looked distressed when you were talking with Hunk.” She smiled as she patted the space next to her at the table.

He sat down and took a deep breath, “I was wondering if you had an escort to the ball. If you do not, I was hoping you would do me the honor of allowing me to escort you.” 

“Really? Oh Lance, I would love that!” She threw her arms around him as she grinned.

He smiled and hugged her back. Regardless of his confused feelings, he still enjoyed Becca’s company and looked forward to a fun evening with her, “Awesome. The ball is in my castle, so I’ll wait for you at the entrance and enter together. Good?”

“That’s perfectly fine.” Becca couldn’t stop smiling. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No. That was pretty much it. How have you been?” 

“Everything has been great. What about you? Anything exciting happening in the life of the prince?”

“Not really,” he leaned his chin on his hand, appearing bored, “school is more exciting than home. Allura is nearly done with all her lessons and I keep begging to get more trainings, but I’m left to the little I am allowed.” 

“That sounds really boring… I’m sorry.” She gently moved her hand in circles on his back. 

He enjoyed her touch and tried to relax, “It’s not fair… but then again it’s better to be here than stuck in the castle with Coran as my tutor all day.” 

“Yeah but it can’t be all bad. I mean you get to spend time with your sister.”

“I do,” he smiled, “I really do…” He sat there and thought to himself how lucky he was to have a sister like Allura. His life could have been worse, much worse. 

All the thought made him do was think of Keith. 

#

_ I asked Becca. So can you talk with me again? - Lance _

_ Did you actually ask her? - Keith _

_ I did - but I’m not sure. - Lance _

_ What do you mean you’re not sure? How can you be not sure? - Keith _

_ She said yes, but… I don’t know how I feel about it anymore. - Lance _

_ You got what you wanted. Just go an be happy. - Keith _

_ It’s not that easy! - Lance _

_ What isn't easy about it? - Keith _

_ I don’t know. That’s why I’m confused! - Lance _

_ Is there someone else you would have rather taken? - Keith _

_ I don’t know. - Lance _

_ Lance talk to me. This is really bothering you and I don't like it. - Keith _

_ I don’t know how I feel about telling you the whole truth. It’s a weird feeling. And it might come off wrong. I just don’t want to make you feel weird. - Lance _

_ … then don't tell me. I don't care… - Keith _

_ Are you serious? Keefy! I didn’t offend you, did I? - Lance _

_ No. I need to get to my lessons… goodnight, Lance - Keith _

_ Okay. Good morning Keith. - Lance _

_ #  _

Shiro stood back and curiously flared at Keith, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Keith snapped as he swung at the training bot. His tail twitched with every move, clearly showcasing his frustrations.

“Nothing?” Shiro repeated in disbelief, “is it about the exam?”

“No. I’m not worried about the exam.”

“Okay…” his words lingered as Keith nearly broke off the arm of the bot with kick, “I’m going to continue to believe something is wrong with you… you’re about to owe me some money.”

Keith took a step back with a growl. “Then give me something worth a challenge!”

Shiro immediately held up his hands in defense, “Hold on! Why are you yelling at me? The bot is at a high level and the exam is next week.”

“I told you I’m not worried about the exam.”

“Then why do you keep snapping at me?” 

“I can’t talk about it.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “You do realize that’s not helping my curiosity.”

“It could lead to people getting into trouble…” Keith grumbled as he kicked at the grass with his boot. Even with the growth spurt he had gone through, with his shoulders hunched he looked like a child.

“Keith… I thought we agreed to be honest with each other. Is someone in danger?”

“No one is in danger… it’s… it’s the last conversation I had with Lance…”

“Lance?” Shiro took a moment to think about the name. He searched his mind to try and figure out why he knew that name, “Honestly, I can’t think of anyone in your class named Lance.”

“He’s not in my class. Lance is the Altean prince.”

Shiro slowly processed the information until his jaw dropped and stumbled to speak, “Th - the Altean prince! How are you speaking with him?”

Keith simply held up his bracer. 

“A bracer? I see you wearing it all the time but I thought it was just jewelry… you’re not implying it’s more than that?”

“It allows us to message each other… and send images.” Keith shrugged but kept his gaze pointedly away from Shiro.

“Hold on! So this whole time you're saying you’ve been talking to the prince. Since that visit years ago?”

“I thought that was obvious. It’s not like we’ve been near each other since then.”

“Keith! You are transmitting information to the prince!”

“And? It’s not like I’m spilling Galra secrets!”

“Do you know what your behavior can be interpreted as?”

“Treason. I’m aware. This is why I didn't want to talk about it!”

“What exactly are you talking about anyway?”

“Nothing, everything… we were talking about school. He convinced his parents to let him go to one of the schools instead of private tutoring.”

“Okay… and what do you tell him?”

“I talk about what happens at school and the exam for the academy. I told him about the training.”

“And that’s it? All you talk about is simple daily stuff like that?”

“That’s it. What else are you supposed to talk to friends about?” Keith grumbled and sat down where he stood in the yard.

Shiro stood and walked over to Keith, placing his hand on top of Keith's head, “Nothing. As long as that relationship stays a friendship.”

“Stays a friendship…” He seemed to zone out for a moment. “I suppose…”

“Just be careful with what information you tell him, especially once you’re in the academy.”

“I'm not a fool. I won't endanger the Empire.” Keith stood leaving the bo staff discarded to the side and started to make his way inside.

Shiro watched the slouch of Keith’s shoulders, the drag of his feet, and the frustration on his face - he knew there was more than what was being said.

He followed and changed his tone, “What did you both discuss last time?”

“It wasn’t anything. He’s been indecisive about who to invite to some ball that is happening at the palace.” 

“And that is what caused your grumpiness?”

“I don’t know… I guess. He asked this girl in his class, but he didn't want to tell me everything. Something about how he was afraid how it would sound.”

Shiro sat on the dining table and crossed his arms, “How often do you two speak?”

“Each morning and before falling asleep. Our days are opposite so sometimes it's difficult.” Keith sat down in the chair. He kept fidgeting with the edge of the bracer, but couldn't bring himself to turn it on.

“Since you were ten?” Shiro cleared his throat, “it seems he's your most trusted friend, so why would something like a ball bother you?”

“I don’t know…”

“Then why don’t you talk to him about it?”

“If he doesn’t want to talk about it then I’m not going to push the subject. I have the exam to focus on anyway.”

“Sit down,” Shiro relaxed and pointed at the empty chair beside him.

“Why does it feel like I'm about to get lectured?”

“I’ll make it sound like a lecture if you don’t shut up”. Keith huffed and Shiro continued, “you don’t have a lot of friends. Hell this is the first time I think you ever mentioned talking to anyone who isn’t me.”

“He listens… and he’s not all wrapped up in everything that has happened. He never cared that I was half human or half Galra. I was just Keith to him.”

“Alright, that’s not the response I was expecting. A little more open than I expected… what I meant was it’s nice to see you have someone your age to speak with, but it’s okay to ask or speak to your friends about stuff that’s bothering you. If you can’t be open with them, that means you can’t trust them. Do you trust lance?”

“Of course I trust him.” 

“Then talk to him.”

“There isn't any reason why him taking some girl to the ball should bother me.” Keith sighed and rested his head on the table.

“But it does bother you?”

“I don't know… look we could sit here and talk about this stupid conversation or I can get some sleep. I don't want to deal with the other students days before the exam while exhausted.”

“Go ahead, but you can always come to me with anything - and I mean anything. Okay?”

“Fine.” Keith stood and started to make his way up to his room. 

#

_ Good morning… are you mad at me? I had a dream you were mad at me. I’m not sure why I felt so off about our conversation. - Lance _

_ I’m not mad. - Keith  _

_ So I had a bad dream for no reason? I don’t know if I want to be angry or thrilled. - Lance  _

_ You can be whatever you want. The Blade of Mamora exam is in a few days… - Keith _

_ I know. I marked it on my calendar. I have a countdown. I know you’re going to get in. - Lance  _

_ I might not. The rest of the students have at least a foot more in height. They’re built to be warriors. - Keith _

_ LIKE THAT MATTERS! You’ve been training super hard! You will wipe the floor with the rest of them. -Lance  _

_ I've been training with a bot. Fighting against an actual fighter is completely different. - Keith _

_ Why not fight Shiro? I mean he’s your trainer? Even Allura gets to challenge father often. - Lance _

_ I don’t think he will let me. - Keith  _

_ Have you asked? - Lance _

_ No… - Keith _

_ ASK! Do I need to spell it out! A - S - K! - Lance _

_ I’ll ask. But don't be surprised if he says no. - Keith  _

_ Don’t be surprised if he says yes! And once he does, I expect to hear all about it. Anyway… can I ask a weird favor? You can totally say no, but can you send me a picture of yourself? - Lance _

_ Sure? - Keith _

_ <image attached> _

_ When will you learn to brush that mullet? And your tail is in the background. Still think it’s cute. - Lance _

_ I did brush my hair! - Keith _

_ You need a haircut. It needs to be cuter. Speaking of hair! - Lance _

_ <image attached> _

_ LOOK! My roots are starting to turn white! - Lance  _

_ Its gonna look good when it's finally all grown out. - Keith _

_ You think so? I hope it does. - Lance _

_ Why wouldn’t it? It’s part of who you are. - Keith _

_ KEEFY! That’s so sweet. You do have a soft spot in that cold heart of yours. - Lance _

_ Oh shut up. Don't you have classes to get to? - Keith _

_ Yeah… I’m hiding in the closet of the classroom. I didn’t want to end the chat. Making up for that feeling that you were angry at me. - Lance _

_ Go to class. I’m not mad at you. - Keith _

_ You promise! - Lance _

_ I’M NOT MAD! - Keith  _

_ Okay. I believe you. Good night Keith! - Lance _

_ Enjoy your day. - Keith  _

#

Lance crouched in the closet, hugging his knees and he stared at the picture Keith had sent him. He was messy - hair all around his face, sweat droplets still around his hairline, the small glow of his eyes and the glistening of the purple on his skin against the glow of his bracer’s screen.

Lance sighed wishing he could simply place his fingertips on Keith’s cheek.

He fell back when the door suddenly opened. The picture still on his screen, Lance’s head landed back and between Hunk’s feet.

“Hey buddy!”

“What are you doing? And why are you so tense?” Hunk crossed his arms as his head tilted to the side trying to get a better look at the image on the screen.

“I’m just trying to get a moment to myself.” He smiled innocently, wide and doe eyed.

“A moment alone… with a picture of… is that Keith?”

“Huh?” He looked down and saw the picture. Rapidly sitting up, Lance clicked the button to shut it off, but accidentally flipping through his gallery of saved pictures. Once it shut down, he slowly turned his head to Hunk giggling uncomfortably.

“Seriously?”

“Would you believe that’s just some random Galra?”

“No.”

Lance grumbled and stood up, grabbing Hunk’s arm and pulling him closer while looking around to make sure no one else was looking, “Yes. Okay. That’s Keith.”

“I can see how he would make you so flustered. Totally your type.” Hunk chuckled.

“Excuse you?” He shouted a little too loudly. When everyone paused and looked over, Lance bowed his head begging for forgiveness and didn’t speak again until everyone removed their focus from the two. “You’re speaking some fine bullshit Hunk.”

“I’m going to have to tell Pidge just how right we were. Come on we both know you haven't been completely happy with having to ask Becca to the ball.”

“First of all, what do you mean you and Pidge were right? Do you both talk behind my back?! And second, shut up! You don’t know the complicated emotions I’m consistently going through for which  _ none  _ of it has to do with Keith.”

“I don't know because you don't talk to me about it! We don't talk behind your back. We care about you.”

Lance grumbled again, “I’m not sure I should talk about it.”

“We already know that you talk with him. What else could there be?” Hunk huffed as he started to walk away.

Lance followed, “Like - can I just vent? Is that okay?”

“That’s what friends are for.”

Lance sighed and dragged Hunk outside to the picnic areas and found a table away from everyone else. When they sat across from one another, Lance took a deep breath and blurted the first thing on his mind, “Why did I think Keith was mad with me?! He was so aloof after I told him about Becca and then I just really wanted a picture of him. What is going on with my brain?!”

“Why did you want a picture? I mean I get it, you both haven't actually seen each other in years.”

“That’s the part I’m confused about!” He flapped his arms in the air wildly, “I have no idea why I did that… and why it made me so happy when he did.”

“You have no idea…” Hunk raised an eyebrow at Lance. “Were you that happy when watching Becca or Tristan? There’s a different kind of smile you have when thinking about Keith.”

“No I don’t,” he covered his mouth, trying to hide it, “and it’s not fair to compare Keith to the others.”

“Not fair?” Hunk just smirked at his flustered friend.

“Of course it’s not fair! He doesn’t even compare to them!”

“Because he’s… less? More? How doesn’t he compare?”

“More. Way more! He’s my best friend. I trust him with everything.” Lance fiddled his fingers together and grinned, eyes locked on the bracer.

“Lance…” Hunk sighed, “I’m starting to think you are focusing more on him than just a friend. Friends don’t hide in closets and stare at pictures of you.”

Lance bit his lip. “Are you sure? How do you know I don’t look at pictures of you and Pidge sometimes?”

“Because you don’t.”

Lance grunted, “That doesn’t really mean anything. I want to look at pictures of him because I don’t get to see him in person, unlike you guys.” His mind kept bouncing back and forth, coming up with as many excuses as he could - there was no way Hunk was going to prove him wrong. 

“Lance! You were worried he was mad at you after you told him you were taking someone to a ball. That’s a pretty romantic thing to take someone to.”

Lance planted his head on the table, “I wanted Keith to approve my date. Does that sound logical?” 

“No. Why would a friend need to approve who you go out with? Unless you’re worried of what he will think.”

“I am worried. I want Keith to be a part of my life.” He hated himself for a second after saying his words. 

“What part of your life do you want him to be? Lance, I hate saying this but you’re the prince. He’s just a guard’s son. Your paths may never cross again.”

Lance slammed his fists onto the table, “That’s not fair! I want Keith to be here! I can hire him to be my guard in the future! I don’t know! I want him here…” He banged his head softed on the table and relaxed his hands, “I want him here beside me…” 

“Then he isn’t just your friend. Guards will never stand beside their charges.”

“When did you get so smart?” 

“I’ve been spending time with Pidge.” Hunk shrugged.

Lance mumbled words his father would smack him over the head for using, “I don’t know why I keep lying to myself, but I guess its because deep down I know I’ll never actually see him again.” 

“Didn’t you say that he was going to some academy for guards? What if he ends up being the personal guard of some high ranking Galra diplomat? You might see him then.”

“Okay… yeah, but then I’ll get to see him whenever a meeting is to happen. Which isn’t often. Plus, that’s not the same as getting to actually spend time with him.” He slammed his head again on the table, “nothing is the same as when we chat.” 

“I’m sorry…” 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Lance lifted his head and finally looked over to Hunk, “Is this how you feel when you think of Shay? This horrible messy and confusing feeling?” 

“At first… now I just look forward to graduation so that I can be near her again.”

“Yeah… but even after graduation I won’t be near him… I should just get over this. Be grateful we can talk and be friends… plus I doubt he even sees me in the same way. He’s always so cool and there are plenty of people he’ll meet at the academy and then forget about me.” 

“Do what is best for you, Lance. If you feel that moving on is best then go ahead. I’m sure you’re right. He’ll probably meet a lot of people at the academy.” Hunk patted him on the back.

Lance pouted, “Why do I even care so much? Plus, I’m sure once I grow up, I won’t have much of a say in what happens in my life.” 

“For now let’s focus on the upcoming ball and our tests. I would like to earn high marks this time.”

“Yeah… okay. Let’s go.” Lance stood and followed Hunk to class. In the back of his mind he kept thinking, hand on the bracer squeezing it tight.

Becca was a good person and he enjoyed her company. Maybe it was time to concentrate more on her.

#

_ Your exam is today! You nervous? -  Lance _

_ I guess. It’s more anticipation. Today can go great or horrible. - Keith _

_ It will go great. I know you’ll do wonderful - Lance  _

_ This will be the first time I stand beside them with no secrets. - Keith _

_ You shouldn’t have to hide! Show them everything awesome about you and kick their ass. I mean, how many times did you put Shiro to the ground while training? - Lance _

_ A few times, but he’s human. He may still be taller than me but he’s smaller than most Galra. I’m just letting the nerves get to me. - Keith  _

_ Clearly. Don’t. Here some motivation! - Lance _

_ <image attached> _

_ You are ridiculous. I'll message you when it's over and I get my results. - Keith _

_ Okay. I don’t care if it’s in the middle of the night for me! Text me the results! I want to know and be the first to congratulate you! - Lance _

_ I think Shiro will have beat you too it. I have to go… talk to you later. - Keith _

_ Okay, but I better be the second! GOOD LUCK! - Lance _

#

The entrance to the academy felt more intimidating now than it did when he was a child. He remembered coming to the large, nearly castle like, building with his mother. The onyx stones layered high, looming over Keith as if teasing. A group of applicants pushed past the standing Keith, laughing as they passed and looked back to him. 

Glaring at the silver door, Keith inhaled the chilled air and pressed forward. The entrance let directly to five different hallways going down straight into various directions within the castle. Straight down would lead to him to the offices of the professors and Headmaster Kolivan. To the furthest right were the staircases to dorms and in between were some of the classrooms. To the furthest left was the dining hall, library, and recreational areas and between that were more classroom and the door that led to the outside training fields. 

Keith went down that path, keeping to himself and minding his own business. 

Once outside, he became overwhelmed with the amount of people - an audience waiting to watch with a fighting arena and obstacle course. At a distance, Keith heard his name being called. Sitting in a small corner of the audience were a stack of humans and at the front was his father. 

“Father…” He walked over to the group, “I didn’t think you were coming…”

“Why? This is a big day for you. I’m already proud,” Dryden smiled. 

“You just haven't been around.” Keith shrugged attempting to keep the other students from staring.

“I know - and I’m sorry for that, but work has been a little crazier lately, but I made sure to come today. Shiro has been keeping me updated the whole time.” 

“I see… I should go… don’t want to get denied without even trying.” He looked to his father one more time before jogging to stand with the other students.

They weren’t given any directions on where to stand except to pick a place along the yellow line marked along the ground. Keith found an open space and kept looking around for Shiro, but he was nowhere to be found. 

“You!” said the voice standing beside him. When Keith looked, up - much taller than he had remembered - he found Zela, “What are you doing here?” 

“The same thing everyone else is. I’m taking the exam.” Keith stood his ground as his tail twitched behind him.

“When did you grow the appendiage?”

“I’ve always had it. Perhaps you’re just not very observant.”

Zela growled, “There is no way a half human is going to pass. This course is impossible for a good chunk of the population.” 

“My father passed and so did Shiro.” Keith remained as passive as he could.

“But you’re testing with the Galra.” Zela bent down at the waist to capture Keith directly in the eyes, “there is no way you’re like us.”

“You are absolutely right. I will never be like you.” Keith grinned showcasing the beginning of his set of fangs.

Zela wanted to retaliate but the horn blazed through the arena and captured everyone’s attention. Koilvan stepped to the middle of the field with some of the professors. He stopped and a small pyramid robot appeared to help articulate his voice.

“Welcome all to the Academy. Today, we will test the strength of all who have applied from all around our planet and beyond. The exam will be sectioned off into three phases, each based on criterias of your race. The first phase, the obstacle course - testing your endurance, speed, and rapid problem solving skills. The second phase, the arena - where you will fight each other in a battle of strength and abilities. Lastly the third phase, the trials - where we will test your loyalty and heart. If you pass all three, you will be given a blade and welcomed to the Academy.”

Keith bounced slightly where he stood. He knew he could do this. Even if the rest of the competitors were nearly a foot taller than him. One last time he glanced around looking for Shiro. With a sigh he refocused on the first phase unable to find his mentor.

“Applicants, line up to receive your number. From there we will call you into groups of twenty and begin the exam,” added Koilvan.

“I’ll make sure to not leave too much dust behind me,” commented Zela.

“Wouldn't be fair to the other applicants if they were stuck looking at the back of your head the entire time.” Keith moved past him to line up.

Zela stepped faster until he side checked Keith, “Losing your balance already?” He laughed and left to get his number.

A low growl escaped his throat before Keith managed to keep his emotions in check.  _ “Patience yields focus… I can do this.” _ He took a deep breath and moved forward.

Given the number fifty-two, Keith migrated to his group and began stretches. They were hidden away from the course in order to not see the others complete it. The only hints he had to what was ahead were the few applicants that were carried away by medical crews.

They called the next twenty numbers from fifty to seventy. Keith stretched his arms upward, anticipating every possible thing he could think of to prepare. He followed the instructions of the professors in charge and took his place behind a tall metal door with only a small stream on light escaping through the crack. He smelled the dusty air on the opposite side and took a deep breath to sooth his heart rate. 

In a blink, no instructions were given. The metal doors jilted open and a buzzer rang. Keith knew what needed to be done. His legs sprinted and his tail hung in the right place to keep him balanced. The crowd roared and his speed, some having to adjust in order to notice who it was that took off. 

It cause Lotor to grin slightly. 

Keith barreled, wondering when the first obstacle would present itself. He saw nothing ahead except a dirty track. 

“Out of the way, halfling!” shouted a Galra from behind. In seconds, Keith realized the Galra had a sword and shield. 

He swung it towards Keith, but Keith was quick to dodge and gained more distance. When he felt safe, he looked back and realized they were all holding some kind of weapon - He had missed seeing them at the entrance gate, too distracted by his own misgivings. 

He rolled his eyes and figured his best bet was to finish the course in first place. If he could get there first, he wouldn’t have to fight anyone. His plan appeared to work for sometime, until a rage of fire bursted from the ground. He barely missed it, searing the hem of his leg, but luckily not grazing any skin. 

There was no denying that the course was made to remove the weak. 

He kept moving as swiftly as he could, mentally thanking Shiro for forcing him to work with his tail. His agility kept him alive against the bursting balls of fire, the arrows shot from the audience, the lasers that zapped randomly on the ground, and the sudden hidden hatches with pools of water. 

Looking back one last time, Keith realized he was far ahead of the others and that they gave up on catching him. Noticing the finish line, he dropped his speed and proudly completed the course in first place. 

The crowd cheered with astonishment and, for a minute, Keith found his father wiping away a tear of pride, but he still couldn’t find Shiro nor could he shake the way Lotor’s gaze analyzed him. 

Keith walked out to the opposite side of the field where those qualified for the second phase waited. After several more groups, those applicants made their way to the castle and placed in separate rooms, split in half.

A skinny Galra plopped himself beside Keith and crossed his arms, “They are gonna have us battle. How many opponents do you think?”

“I have no idea…” Keith glanced at the Galra unsure how to interpret his actions. “You probably don't want to keep talking to me. It’ll only make things harder for you.”

“Why? Cause you’re half human? Who cares? So is the Prince and he’s the top student at the Academy.”

“He’s the prince and he’s Altean. At least Lotor isn’t dwarfed by every single Galra.” Keith adjusted his training suit and gloves. 

“Height doesn’t always mean strength. We all have our reasons for being weak, but we can’t let it stand in our way.” 

“I have no intention of letting it stand in my way.” He stood brushing himself off as he looked back at the Galra. “What’s your name?”

“Luke. And you’re Keith. I’ve heard and seen a lot about you.” 

“How? I’m no one.”

“For one, I analyzed everyone who applied. Wanted to know my competition. Second, you were in my class all those years ago.”

“I was? You don't look familiar…”

Luke laughed, “Trust me, you won’t figure it out.”

“I guess. I’m up next… good luck, Luke. I hope I see you on the other side.”

“Same to you.” 

Keith gave Luke the Galra salute before jogging over to the door leading to the arena. “Shiro… I hope what you taught me is enough…” 

“Next is Keith vs Zela. Please enter the arena with your chosen weapon,” said the announcer.

Zela came out with a whip in his hand, testing out the power of the electricity that flowed through it. With a hungry grin, he chuckled to himself, glad to see Keith was his opponent.

Keith gripped the middle of his bo staff. He was beginning to wish he had grabbed a different weapon. Carefully he took his stance and waited. He was not going to make the first move.

“Begin!” shouted the announcer. 

Zela zoomed across the field, whipping his weapon directly towards Keith. 

Ducking low, Keith slid beneath the whip. Using the staff to launch himself into the air he kicked towards Zela’s chest hoping to knock him off balance.

Zela reacted enough to have Keith hit his shoulder, but he tumbled on his back and crashed dust around him. After coughing, he slashed the whip, releasing a stream of electricity.

Keith tried to back away, but it was no use. The arc of electricity caught him in the chest knocking him across the arena. His air forced from his lungs made it a struggle to get to his feet.

Zela stood up and rushed to Keith, wanting to end it. He lifted his whip and forced it down to the center of Keith’s chest, sparking with electricity.

With a growl Keith grabbed the whip allowing it to wrap around his arm. He cried out from the pain as he yanked on the weapon, pulling himself up and Zela close. Fangs bared he lunged forward as his fist made contact with Zela’s jaw. Each punch knocked him further and further back as the whip laid discarded on the ground. 

Zela could barely see a thing. His jaw in pain as blood dripped all over his mouth to his feet, “What are you?”

“I’m a Galra.” Keith gave one last swift kick to his stomach knocking him to the ground. “I told you I’m nothing like you.”

Zela was left crippled, unable to respond.

“Winner! Keith!” said the announcer.

The crowd cheered loudly. With his precision hearing, Keith heard his father chanting his name along with the humans. When he turned to face the crowd his eyes landed on someone else - the one person who didn’t cheer.

Lotor.

Keith stared for a moment before grabbing his bo staff and making his way into the next holding area. He tried to make sense of why Lotor didn't cheer for him. No matter what the reason was, he had one last phase to make it through.

“Hey,” said a voice from beyond the dark hallway behind the door he entered. After a few footsteps, Shiro appeared with a concerned scowl.

“What are you doing here? Actually where have you been all day? I thought you were going to watch.” Keith grumbled as he tried to flex the soreness out of his hands.

“Something happened… I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Shiro… what are you talking about?”

“Altea has been attacked.”

“That’s not possible. They would have stopped the trials!” Keith looked down at his arm only to remember that he had taken the bracer off to avoid damaging it.

“I’m sorry, but they decided to not worry the majority, but I couldn’t keep holding it a secret. There is no word on the whereabouts of the royal family.”

“No… no you can’t… you’re lying!” He turned in circles looking for a door only to realize that they had been sealed shut. “No, I won't believe it.”

“Keith… listen to me,” Shiro approached him and grabbed his shoulder, “take this. Go and find them.”

“I… I can’t.” He tried to move away from Shiro. 

“You can. I plugged in the coordinates. Just get in… has he not contacted you?”

“No…”

“Try contacting him. And go! I’ll cover for you.”

“No… you… this isn’t right.” Keith glared at Shiro. “My father wouldn't have been in the stands if Altea had been attacked. Lotor wouldn't have been out in the open. You’re lying to me.”

“Fine. If you don’t want to believe me, then don’t, but if I were you, I’d check to see with your own eyes first.” Shiro left the key to a spaceship with Keith and marched off to the door that appeared on the opposite side.

Keith stared down at the key in his hand. He could go to Lance. He could make sure he was safe and protected. Tightening his hand around the key, he bolted for the door. He needed his bracer. He needed to be sure.

_ Keith… if you get this, help… I’m hiding in my room, but someone is attacking the planet. Please! I don’t know how but please come! - Lance _

“Damn it!” Keith fastened the bracer to his arm and ran down the halls to the transport docks. He didn't hesitate any longer to jump in the ship Shiro had left for him.

After what felt like a lifetime, Keith arrived on the planet. The whole city he remembered as a child was left in ashes, nothing stood except for piles of black dust. 

Keith ran down the broken streets once glimmering like the stars against a rainbow path. Eventually he did reach the castle, the only structure standing. Entering he heard guards marching against the halls wearing armor from head to toe. He couldn’t identify the alien race, but that fact didn’t matter.

He did his best to sneak around the guards. Keeping to the shadows he checked Lance’s room only to find it empty. Starting to panic, Keith rushed through the halls as he made his way towards the lower levels. He skidded to a halt on the spiralling stairs leading into the dungeon. Two guards stood watch at the base, heavily armed and fully armored like the rest Keith had seen.

They suddenly stepped to the side as the door opened behind them and another guard stepped out. “The hostages are still not speaking. We will proceed to demand a ransom from the Galra Empire for their safe return.”

The other two guard saluted in understanding before the man left them alone.

_ “Lance… I’m coming…”  _ Keith launched himself down the stairs using the momentum to knock the guards together. Taking advantage of their confusion, he grabbed one of their swords and quickly eliminated them. He held onto the sword and grabbed the keys before making his way towards where he hoped they were holding the hostages.

He heard the droplets of water against the stone flooring as he stepped carefully to make sure there were no more guards. Instead, chains rattled within one of the cells as a soft girl whimpering between half breaths.

“Hello?” Keith walked up to the cell door trying to see who it was. 

“Please… don’t take us away,” shouted the female.

“It’s alright,” whispered an older man.

“No it’s not!” shouted a younger man, “whoever you are, just take me! Leave my sister and parents out of it.”

“Lance you can’t say that!” responded the young woman.

“Lance! It’s me… Keith.” He frantically tried to find the right key to open the door. “I’m getting you out of here. All of you.”

“Keith?” Lance didn’t believe it until they were only a foot apart, “Holy Quiznac! Keith! You came!”

“Of course I came.” He unlocked the door and quickly started to unlock their bindings. “I have a ship… it’s not huge but it might fit all of us.”

“Just get me and my family out of here. I don’t care if I have to sit on your lap. Let’s just go.”

“Come on. We need to get moving.” Keith ordered as the last of the chains fell to the ground. 

Allura grabbed her parents hands as Lance held his mother’s. They all ran behind Keith, keeping close, but stepping to the side if he needed to protect them. 

They arrived on the spaceship with guards close behind. The ramp opened and they ran inside. Keith took the helm and quickly launched them into space. 

In relief, the royal family cried in an embraced and thanked Keith for saving them. After some time, Allura and her parents hand fallen asleep on the corner of the cockpit, Lance walked over to Keith and slowly hugged him from the back.

His fingers teased against the black suit on Keith’s shoulders. Arms slowly draped around his neck until Lance leaned and pressed his cheek against Keith’s, “Thank you. I’m happy you got my message and came.”

“Of course I came. It was the only option…” Keith glanced at Lance, afraid that if he moved too much the contact would break.

“You really care about me, don’t you?”

“I don’t have many people in my life… so yeah.”

Lance squeezed his arms and pressed closer to his back, “I really care for you Keith…”

“I’m glad to know the feeling is mutual.” Keith could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks as he attempted to focus on flying the ship instead of how close Lance was to him.

“Exactly how mutual?” 

Keith turned to find Lance’s face only an inch away, bright red on the cheeks and eyes glimmering like the oceans in Altea. Without much thought, Keith started to close the gap between them until a blaring alarm woke him up.

“Trials over. Congratulations and welcome to the Academy.”

Keith slowly opened his eyes and used his arms to sit up. He was inside a steel room, plain with a platform across from him with a window. Sitting inside were several professors including the headmaster as they wrote down the results of Keith’s trial from the screens around them.

Shiro appeared from the door that opened across the room. He stopped in front of Keith and held out a small dagger with the symbol of the blade, “Congrats Keith, you did it.”

For a moment Keith just stared at the dagger. “It wasn’t real…” He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or furious at the knowledge.

“Sorry, it wasn’t. The final trial is the hardest. The suit they gave you tricks your mind into a situation that would test your loyalty. We can’t see what’s going through your mind, but the suit gives us stats and it’s determined from there. Part of the test was keeping someone you care about important. That’s my way of apologizing for seeming to not have been there, but I was the whole time.”

“I… I have to go.” He snatched the dagger from Shiro and stormed towards the exit.

Shiro tilted his head before following behind him, “Hey… what’s wrong? You should be happy.”

“The simulation… It doesn’t matter. I passed and now I can work to become a guard.” He kept walking, the stiffness in his shoulders clearly broadcasting his frustrations.

Shiro stood back and watched. He remembered his simulation and wondered if perhaps him and Keith had something more in common - maybe they both knew how it felt to leave someone behind and immediately do anything to save them.

#

_ WHY HAVE YOU NOT MESSAGED ME YET! I was expecting a message once I woke up! Did you pass?! Are you alive?! KEEFY! - Lance _

_ Sorry… the exam was a little more intense than I had anticipated. - Keith _

_ Okay. And?! Did you pass?! - Lance _

_ <Image Attached> _

_ I passed. - Keith _

_ HOLY QUIZNACK! Keith you look amazing! - Lance _

_ Thanks… it feels good knowing that I made it when there were other full blooded Galra who didn’t. - Keith _

_ That’s awesome! I knew you could do it. Okay. So here I go. Imagine me jumping around and cheering… ahem… CONGRATS KEITH I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! - Lance _

_ You’re ridiculous… I’m glad you’re so happy. - Keith _

_ Are you happy? - Lance _

_ I’m exhausted. - Keith _

_ But happy?! I’m starting to think you aren’t happy. - Lance _

_ Yeah, I’m happy. - Keith _

_ Good. I’m happy too… do you think we’ll keep talking once you’re at the Academy? - Lance _

_ Why wouldn’t we? My day really won’t change as far as times wise. - Keith _

_ Yeah. Okay… I’ve just been worried you might forget about me once you started really training. I wouldn't blame you if you did. - Lance  _

_ I’m not going to forget about you. - Keith _

_ Promise? - Lance  _

_ I promise. - Keith _

_ Awesome… can you help me out? The ball is today and I could use a second opinion on my outfit. - Lance  _

_ Sure, go ahead and send the pictures. - Keith _

_ <image attached> _

_ Is it too much? Allura told me to wear more jewelry. - Lance  _

_ I don’t know about the jewelry… but that’s just a personal opinion. I think it looks fine. - Keith _

_ Do you like the earrings? - Lance _

_ I do. Makes your eyes brighter. - Keith _

_ I actually wear them everyday. - Lance  _

_ Really? - Keith _

_ Yeah. They are my favorite pair. - Lance  _

_ I’m glad. I didn’t think you would still wear them… Galra really don’t wear much jewelry. - Keith _

_ That’s dumb. They can really make everyone look nicer. Not like you really need it, but it’s fun sometimes… I have to get going. Coran is calling me… before I go, I wanted to tell you that thing I couldn’t tell you before. - Lance  _

_ Alright… what couldn’t you tell me? - Keith _

_ The reason I felt weird about going with Becca is because the person I wanted there wasn’t her. I wish you were. - Lance _

_ You wanted me to go with you? I would have said yes if I could… but I’m not really one for formal events. - Keith _

_ That doesn’t matter. It would have been fun to just hang out. - Lance  _

_ I agree… I wish we could actually spend time together. - Keith _

_ Yeah… I really wish we could. I guess I should go. - Lance _

_ Go have fun. I need to sleep. - Keith _

_ Good night Keith. - Lance _

_ Good night. - Keith _

_ # _

Lance turned off his bracer and kept his window blinds closed. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes sighing. His mind wandered, pretending that Keith was outside waiting to take him to the ball.

It was different - his heart raced more than it ever did with Becca or any other person he ever saw and found attractive. 

He longed to be beside Keith. To be able to talk in person and spend time together once again in the gardens and sneak out to the beach. He wanted to be able to waste his day around Keith - be able to smile, laugh, and hold hands.

_ Hold hands… _

Lance’s eyes shot open as his face rushed into a heated blush. He slapped his forehead and groaned. 

There was no way he was going to be able to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting to the part I'm in love with <3 See you all on Feb. 23, 2019! Please leave a comment and kudos. <3 Please check out our Instagram! We are hosting a raffle and the winner will be able to read our original novel <3 Winner if picked on Feb. 14, 2019 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
> **Our Fics:**  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	6. Age 15 - The New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING: SLIGHT SMUT SCENE:** Masturbation. Teenager/Heat Exploring. Fantasizing. Marked for easy skipping.
> 
> Hello everyone. Sorry the chapter is a week late. I had the flu and then had to catch up with real life work. I couldn't get to the scene I was missing to write, but here we are not. Hope you all enjoy. - Luna and Vulpes

##  **_Age 15 - The New Beginnings_ **

_ How many more days until you move to the dorms? - Lance _

_ Three… I’m only allowed to pack one box so I’m trying to figure out what to bring. - Keith _

_ The bracer is an obvious, but how about a few hallograph frames with your favorite pictures. Like your mom. - Lance _

_ I already packed those… I have barely half a box filled… It’s just… I thought I had more… - Keith _

_ I guess you just don’t have a lot of stuff that’s important. That’s not bad. - Lance  _

_ I guess not. - Keith _

_ Are you okay? I’ve been worried about you lately. - Lance  _

_ I’m fine. Just trying to adjust… my joints keep hurting… father thinks it’s a growth spurt… - Keith _

_ Oh? Maybe you’ll finally be taller than me. My hair is almost completely white. Allura keeps saying she’s going to pluck them off. - Lance _

_ So pluck them out. I want a picture once it’s all white. - Keith _

_ I can’t pluck them out! I’ll end up with bald spots! But I will once it’s all grown out. - Lance  _

_ I’m going to hold you to that. - Keith _

_ I’ll hold you to making sure I get a picture of your new uniform! I’m excited for you, like really excited… is that weird? - Lance _

_ No, you’re my friend. You’re allowed to be excited. - Keith  _

_ Awesome! Cause I am! - Lance _

_ You should be getting to class and I have to get some sleep. Good night Lance - Keith _

_ Night Keefy! - Lance _

#

Lance played with the leaf in his hand. Becca leaned against him, holding the hand of Matthew, her new Altean boyfriend along with Hunk and Pidge fiddling around with another piece of technology from the Junk Shop.

Pidge spoke, “What are our plans for today? Got to do something before school starts.” 

“I thought we were just going to have a lazy day. Lance seems to have zoned out again anyway.” Hunk looked over at Lance.

Lance didn’t reply. Pidge stood up and poked his forehead. He responded by swatting at the hand as if it was a bug.

“Hey Lance! Altea to Lance!”

Nothing - he kept daydreaming and playing with the leaf.

“Lance, I’m going to steal your bracer of you don't focus.” Hunk spoke as he started to reach for Lance’s arm.

“Huh?” Lance looked over and saw Hunk’s hand, “Get away!”

“You were zoning out again. What’s with you lately?” Hunk sat back and crossed his arms.

“Oh - nothing. I just have some things on my mind.”

“Things? Or someone?” slyly asked Pidge.

“Shut up! Nothing like that.”

“Uh huh… okay. You’re not fooling anyone.” Hunk laughed.

“You got a crush on someone?” asked Matthew.

“No! Nothing like that.”

“Say whatever you want, Lance. There is still something clearly pulling your attention.” Becca poked his shoulder.

He grumbled, arms on the bracer and eyes back to the distance.

“We should get going,” said Pidge, “I got something I need to take care of at home. Come on Lance, Hunk, follow me.”

“Why?” asked Lance.

“Just come!”

“Don’t argue with her.” Hunk grabbed Lance by his tunic and dragged him along while waving bye to Becca and Matthew.

Lance allowed his body to be pulled along the floor. “Why are we even going?”

“Cause I’m tired of seeing you mope around about Keith!” replied Pidge.

“It’s every day at this point.” Hunk huffed.

“I do not mope.”

Hunk and Pidge rolled there eyes. Hunk placed Lance on his feet to face them. Pidge continued, “I have an upgrade for your bracers. It’s basically about to match the level of all of our technology, but I’m going to need you to be honest with us.”

“About what?”

“What is really keeping you from focusing on the people right in front of you?” Hunk crossed his arms.

“Nothing…” He whimpered.

“Liar!” shouted Pidge.

“Fine! I like Keith!” He blushed bright red, voice cracking, “I like Keith…”

“This isn’t the first time your admitting it, is it?” Asked Pidge.

“Outloud…” he sighed.

“Well at least he’s admitted it.” Hunk chuckled. 

Lance bent down and placed his head between his legs. His finger scrambled into his mixed hair of brown and white, “I hate myself for this! But damn ever since the ball all those months ago, I can’t get over it. It’s not like I’ll ever see him again or maybe even like talk… I’m an idiot.”

“An idiot, yes,” said Pidge, “you really think I’d stop at pictures. I just said I have an update… for the bracer.”

Lance slowly peeked his head up, “You mean… what exactly?”

“Video calls. I finally figured out how to transmit the upgrade to him. Took me a while since I can’t really update any of his hardware, but I have the download ready. It took me much longer than expected since I made sure these calls cannot be traced by any other forms of technology both here and on Daibazaal.”

Lance shot to his feet and grabbed Pidge’s arms, “Are you serious!”

“Very much!”

“Then what are we standing around here for! Let’s go!”

#

_ Keith! The moment you wake up download the attached! It’s an upgrade from Pidge! Let me know THE MOMENT it’s done AND you’re completely alone. Just trust me! - Lance _

_ <file attached> _

_ Alright I’m downloading the file… what’s the big deal? it's not even dawn yet. - Keith _

_ The upgrade! It’s a video chat! - Lance  _

_ Wait what? - Keith _

_ Yeah! Pidge says she figured out video chat! You want to… right? I don’t mind if you don’t want to. - Lance _

_ I want to! I just… I just woke up… - Keith _

_ It’s not done. Go get awake while it downloads. - Lance _

_ Ok… - Keith _

_ Just push the call button when you’re ready. I don’t have school yet so I don’t care about staying up late. But don’t take too long! - Lance _

_ # _

Keith scrambled around his room without much thought. He nearly tripped on the towel laid on the floor as he made his way into the bathroom. Unable to locate his brush, he tried to fix his mullet as best he could with his fingers. Not wanting to waste too much time, he rubbed the tired look on his face, splashed some water on his skin, and checked his teeth for any food particles. 

He paused in the mirror, trying to regain himself and find an expression of casual compoure. He couldn’t explain to himself why he felt so nervous, but the lump on his throat wouldn’t go away nor would his heart stop racing. 

Calming returning to his bed, he sat down, double checked that the area around him was orderly and took a final deep breath. He pushed the call button and waited. It kept ringing, much longer than he expected. Then the screen floated in front of his face, allowing him to move his arms if needed. 

Finally the ringing stopped and Lance’s face popped out.

“H-hi…” Lance said as his smile slowly crossed his face and he smally waved to Keith through the screen.

“Hey.” Keith couldn’t help grinning. “Thank Pidge for me.”

“I’m paying for her dinner from now until eternity,” Lance joked and smiled. He crossed his legs on the bed and squeezed his shoulders closer, “your voice is deeper.”

“Yes, but yours is still more graceful. I’m going to give your Altean heritage credit for that.” Keith laughed as his body rocked backwards.

Lance rolled his eyes, “I blame Allura. She’s always on me about how I speak.” He scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat, “why is this a little weird?”

“I don’t know…” Keith glanced away from the screen for a moment. “We’ve just gotten so used to the other being a typed message I guess… It’s different when we can actually see each other.”

“That’s true. Not hating this though. It’s easier to just talk.”

“I agree. So… is anything different where you are?”

“Not really. Other than my room no longer having a bunch of toys. Although I do have a new video game system Pidge made me. Those Earthlings know how to entertain themselves.”

“I wouldn’t know. Anyone who can even say they come from Earth here doesn’t have time for entertainment. We have to fight for our place.” Keith shrugged and brushed the hair out of his face.

“Yeah. I’m sure you would know… have you seen your dorm yet? Are you getting a roommate?”

“I have and it’s so small. I’ll be living with one other person. I met him at the exam… apparently he used to go to school with me, but I don’t remember him.”

“Oh?” Lance’s face fell slightly, “have you guys gotten close?”

“Don’t look so down. He’s competition. There are only a few select spots in the royal guard and only the best get chosen. I didn't get into the academy to make friends.”

“You have high goals there, Keefy.” Lance mischievously grinned. 

“I want to make sure that no one can question my place.” 

“That’s it? No other reason?” Lance’s eyes widened. 

“What other reason is there?” Keith couldn’t understand Lance’s reaction.

“Don’t worry about it. Just something foolish in my mind - being that you’re training to be a guard.”

“No you don’t get to just dismiss a thought. Spill it. You were too reactive to whatever idea you just had.”

Lance shrugged his shoulders and looked away. He needed to make sure not to give too much away about the conflicting feelings he was having, “Since you’re studying to be a guard, there is a part of me that hopes - maybe - one day you can me mine. With Allura promised to Lotor, our kingdoms will be united and I’m sure that means sharing some of our forces and military.” 

“I never thought of that. I just figured that since my father works for Lord Zarkon… I might end up working for the prince.” He watched Lance’s reaction. “But… I would be honored to keep the prince of Altea safe.”

Lance slowly looked up and back to Keith, grinning to one side, “I bet I’d be easier to guard than Lotor.” 

“Probably. From what I can tell the prince doesn’t like to follow procedures. He views them more as guidelines.”

“Then maybe Lotor and I have a little more in common,” Lance laughed and then stopped when he captured Keith’s eyes. His throat choked and cleared it while trying to remove his gaze, “Even if you do end up working for Lotor, there is a higher chance that we can see each other, since Allura is promised to him.” 

“You know that means we only have a handful of years for me to become a royal guard.”

Lance’s smile grew wider, “I know.” He took a deep breath, trying to sooth his heart, “So… see how crazy my hair is?” He bent his head forward to show Keith the roots. 

“It’s so close to being entirely white.” Keith grinned allowing his fangs to show.

Lance got closer to the screen, “Did your fangs get longer?”

“I guess.” He instantly shut his mouth. “I nearly pierced my lip the other day. I thought my father was going to keel over from how he freaked out.”

Lance laughed, falling back on his bed. The screen from the bracer followed and floated in front of his face, “Can’t even control your own body! Whatever, I think they’re cute.” 

“It’s not my fault my Galra genes are taking forever to show.”

Lance naturally grabbed his pillow and hugged it without thinking that Keith could see him. “Can I see your tail move?”

“Sure? I've never been asked that before.” Keith glanced over his shoulder as his tail swayed behind him. 

Lance squeezed his pillow and tried to hide his blushing cheeks behind the pillow, “It moves so gracefully… sorry if I’m weird. We don’t have tails.”

“Not all Galra have tails. It tends to be more common on those who have a thinner frame. At least from what I can tell. The larger you are the more beast like your qualities.” He shrugged and shifted to lean back more comfortably on his bed.

“Well I like it on you. It’s fitting.” Lance kept hiding his cheeks, trying desperately not to give away the beating of his heart. If he had any doubt in his mind that his feelings for Keith where only friendship and nothing more - he could no longer keep lying to himself.

“Thanks. I should get going. Shiro insisted that even though I made it into the academy we were still going to train.”

“Oh… okay… yeah. That makes sense. Have a good day Keith.”

“Get some sleep we can talk later.” Keith smiled as he started to stand up.

“Okay… bye.”

“Good night, Lance.” As he signed off, Keith couldn't help, but keep smiling. 

#

Keith walked out into the backyard as he began stretching his arms. He wore his new uniform, hoping to adjust to the sleeker fit. “How did you wear this? It’s weird.”

“It conforms to your body and with time adjusts to your abilities.”

“So it will just make the other’s better and stronger.” Keith huffed as he faced Shiro.

“But the same can be said about you. Before we spar, I brought you a new robot and placed it on its highest setting.” Shiro grabbed Keith’s new dagger from the table and handed it to him, “destroy it.”

“Destroy it? Last time you lectured me about breaking them.” He took the dagger, flipping it several times.

“Yeah, but after today I won’t need it. So, destroy it.”

Keith hesitated as he faced the robot. “Fine" He held the dagger in front of him and lunged towards it. The robot quickly dodge and countered within a millisecond, slamming its elbow down Keith’s neck. 

Shiro crossed his arms and popped his hip, “It’s at its hardest level. You’ll have to try harder.” 

Keith threw himself into the fight. With each attack and counter he felt more and more like a band stretched tight enough to snap. A growl ripped from his throat as he knocked the robot backwards. Within moments he had pinned it to the ground and slammed the blade of the dagger into its circuits. Despite his victory, Keith’s claws had dug into the metal chest plate and gouged long slices through it.

Shiro clapped, “You did well. Be proud.”

He remained there for a moment panting as he tried to get a handle on himself. “What was this about?”

“So you can size up your own abilities. That level… there are some third years that can’t handle it as quickly as you did.”

“But they’re full blooded Galra…”

“And you just did better than them. Can you stop comparing yourself to them as if you are less? You’re not. The mangled pieces of metal prove that.”

Keith looked down at the robot, a small sense of pride forming within him. “You think I can actually do this.”

“I’ve never been more sure.”

“You actually watched the testing didn’t you?” Keith face Shiro and crossed his arms. No matter how hard he tried, the final phase still haunted his dreams.

“I did. The whole thing. Took Zela a long time to recover, although he deserved it. And your trial charts were extreme… still don’t wanna open up by what you were invisioning?”

“I…” he glanced back at the robot. “Altea had been attacked.”

“That’s a pretty deep one. What happened next?”

“I went to Altea, alone. You gave me the keys to a ship to get the royal family off the planet.”

“And you saved them. You resolved the issue alone. That’s what it takes to pass the trial. What’s wrong with that?”

“You never told me to save the royal family. You told me to save Lance."

Shiro’s eyes opened, “Oh… but you did.”

“Of course I did! I wasn’t going to force him to leave his family behind when I could save all of them.”

“I’m not really seeing a problem. Why did you hide that? I mean you could have left out the specifics of Lance, but there is nothing shameful about that trial.”

“I just…” Keith couldn’t find the right words. Instead he growled and threw the dagger so that it pierced the dead robot again.

“Let’s go for a walk. I’ll tell you a little about my trial.” Keith grumbled but followed Shiro out of the home, “my trial was a little more personal. I got an alert that Earth was being invaded. I went with my team to help, but then a distress signal came personally for me. It was from Adam - my boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend? What did you do?”

“I went after him of course. I saved him and the staff and faculty of the Garrison. The hardest part was seeing him so broken. His body was battered and he was nearly dying. I nearly took my own as I held him. When I came to, I ended up going through a depression for several weeks after.”

“It wasn’t like that… I made it to them before they were hurt, but…” Keith closed his eyes remembering the feeling of Lance thanking him.

“But Lance?”

“He… said he cared for me.”

“And? You already knew that. I care for you, so why does Lance saying it feel different?”

“It was the way he said it… and then the fact that none of it was real.”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “You really want to see him, don’t you?”

“I know it’s not going to happen.” Keith grumbled.

“That honestly doesn’t matter. What matter right now is trying to figure out why this is bothering you so much. Have you really sat down and figured it all out… I really don’t want to spell it out for you, but I’m very close to doing so.” 

“It doesn’t matter! He’s on Altea and I’m here that’s not going to change. He’s got this crazy idea that once the treaty has been fulfilled he will have the chance to request me as his guard. It’s stupid…”

“Actually it’s not all that stupid. He’s actually right. In the Academy we study that Treaty and part of it is combining our guards and military services. During second year you’ll learn all the details of the Treaty.” 

“They’ll never approve that I specifically guard him. All we will have is our messages and video chats.”

Shiro stopped walking, “Video chat? When did that happen?”

“This morning…”

“And how did it go?”

“We talked until you showed up for training.” Keith shrugged. “His white hair looks good… or will once it fully shifts.”

“His white hair? Is that seriously all you’re going to say about this?”

“What do you want me to say?” He glared at Shiro.

“What exactly happened? How did it feel to actually speak to Lance after so long? God! How dense are you?” Shiro raised his hands up, trying to keep his patience.

“I was nervous… I… I didn’t want him to see me having just woken up…” It took Keith a moment before his eyes went wide and he just stood there shocked. “No. No it’s not like that.” He started to shake his head and back up a few paces.

“It isn’t? Cause you make it sound like that.”

“It’s not.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “Alright. Fine. It’s not… he’s just your best friend. Still, it’s not far fetched of an idea to think you could end up moving to Altea. Prince Lotor is due to fulfill his treaty in five years. You’ll already be in your placement by then. If you show your worth and stop putting yourself down all the time, you could be part of the royal guard and go with him on Treaty Day… to you see where I am going with this?”

“I get it. Just because I don’t think I can do it that doesn’t mean I’m not going to do everything I can to be assigned to the royal guard.”

“It still wouldn’t hurt to be a bit more positive.” 

“Did Zela make it into the academy as well?”

“How could he? You left him unable to complete the third phase,” Shiro smiled proudly. 

Keith couldn’t help the small smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. “I didn’t want to admit how good it felt. The release I felt after that match. I could see it in his eyes. He fears me now.”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Shiro patted Keith on the back, “Let’s turn this walk into a brisk run. I could use some good basic exercise.”

“Race you to the academy and back?” Keith glanced at him for a moment before he started to run.

Shiro laughed and proceeded to run after the young Galra.

#

Lance woke up before the sun rose over the horizon. He kept looking at his bracer thinking time and time again about hitting the call button. He moved around the different functions on the bracer and checked the clock he had set to Keith’s time. 

It was nearly the time when Keith would already be in his room, but it always varied. 

He hated being unable to just call whenever. 

Instead, he stood off his bed and strolled around his large room, going into the closet to pick out his casual outfit for the day. He promised Allura a day at the beach before he returned to school. Choosing a simple outfit with elegant golden trims and expensive fabrics - tank top that loosely fit and would allow the sea breeze to flow against his skin. Matched with a pair of shorts, he was ready for his day with her, but the sun had yet to come up. 

Groaning, he sent a message, hopeful and impatient.

#

_ I’m awake, if your home and want to chat. - Lance _

_ Yeah, just give me a second. I need to dry my hair. - Keith _

_ # _

Lance scrambled to the mirror and checked his appearance. He wasn’t ever going to allow himself to look like a mess during a video chat - always his best, as Allura would say. 

Making sure his small crown was straight, he bounced back when his bracer rang. He ran over to his bed, got comfortable and calmly answered. 

“Hey Keefy…” His words dragged as he noticed a refreshed Keith on the screen, grinning. 

Lance was never ready to actually look at Keith. 

“Hey, I meant to send you a message sooner, but Shiro wanted to go for a run.” Keith grinned as he wiped the last few droplets of water from his face.

“Nice. I can tell all the training has done well for your body.” Lance bit down the bit of his tongue, hoping it didn’t come off too weird. 

“Thanks. I found out today that the Galra I faced in phase two of the exam didn't qualify for the academy. He was too weak to complete the third phase.”

“Wow!” Lance’s eyes lit up, “You really did leave him incapacitated! Feeling proud of yourself?” 

He shrugged, still smirking. “Just a little bit. This is the Galra that would beat me up as a kid.”

“Then he deserved it!” Lance replied with complete enthusiasm, “Was Shiro proud?” 

“He was. Today he had me face off against another training bot. He said that I was able to accomplish things most year three academy students can’t. I might have a really good chance at joining the royal guard.”

“That would be so awesome! I really hope you get in.” Lance beamed. 

“I do too. So what are your plans for the day? I know that school starts soon for you and that is not a school uniform you’re wearing.” Keith tilted his head to the side as he looked at the details of Lance’s shirt.

“I’m taking Allura to the beach. She wanted to have a sibling day. This is my beach clothes.” 

“Well now I’m jealous.” Keith crossed his arms. “You get to go have fun at the beach and I get to run drills.”

Lance chuckled, “The benefits of being royalty. It’s not like it’s all fun and games. Coran will be there watching over us along with several members of the guard. Allura must always be protected…”

“Why do you sound upset about that? Lance, your sister is a key part of the treaty.” Keith looked to Lance with concern. 

“Exactly! She’s being treated like a fragile trading token! Sure I have guard on me all the time too, but I’m given some more freedoms than her. They treat her like a prisoner instead of allowing her to enjoy her freedom before she becomes  _ his _ wife.”

“What’s wrong with Prince Lotor?”

“He taking my sister’s freedom!” 

“She’s not going to be a slave!”

“I know,” Lance pouted, “but it’s still not fair that she can’t be free to love and marry who she wants.”

“It’s not fair. If you're going to blame someone, don’t blame the prince. Look at those who signed the treaty. Your father knew what he was doing. He’s the one who made that choice for her.”

“Trust me, I'm not very pleased with him.”

Keith glanced away from the screen. He hated yelling at Lance and it felt like an argument. Shiro’s voice kept echoing in his head making him even more frustrated. “I have to go.”

“What? Already? The sun has barely come up here.”

“I’m sorry.” He clicked the chat off and removed his bracer. Barely a moment had passed before he chucked it across the room. He couldn't understand what had upset him so much, knowing only that he suddenly needed an outlet for his anger. He slipped into a pair of pants and his boots after which he walked through the house and past his father.

“Keith? It’s late. Where are you going?” asked Dryden.

“I’m going for a run…”

“Now? Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?” He snapped at Dryden.

“Because of that tone you keep taking.”

“There isn't a tone.” Keith scoffed.

“You keep thinking that. Go on your run and then we’ll talk.”

Keith slammed the door on his way out deciding to take the longest route he could think of.

#

“Alright, spill,” said Allura as her and Lance finally had some distance between them, Coran, and the guards. They sat near the edge of the waves, letting their bottoms get wet and tapping their fingers against the soaked sand. 

The clear sky colors in pinks and blues. The colors reflecting against the ocean and the breeze calming and soothing.

Lance took a deep breath and tried to control his inner turmoil. His conversation with Keith kept repeating in his head. He couldn’t figure what he had said wrong except for mentioning the treaty.

Thinking of the treaty only brought upon more pain for Allura’s destiny. “Are - are you happy with what is going to happen in your future? Are you really happy with this treaty?”

Allura’s eyes widened. They hadn’t really spoken about the treaty in the past and for him to bring it up suddenly perplexed her. “I’m not upset about it.”

“How?” He shook his head and nearly shouted. The grimace look on his face almost looked tired and sleepless even though he’d been well rested. “How are you not upset?”

She paused, lifting her knees to her chest and hugged them. “For one, I love our kingdom. I’ve studied that treaty back and forth. The amount of peace it will bring between our two planets… the amount of peace it had already brought is so important. Do you really know our history? How many of our people have died in the hands of the Galra Empire and for reasons that are somewhat unclear. Hating each other has become somewhat of a tradition passed down from generation to generation. All for what? Power? Superiority? None of it makes sense and father saw that.”

“Father saw an easy way out,” Lance muttered and slammed his hands against the water.

Allura shook her head. “No… they didn’t. They had hoped Lord Zarkon’s marriage to Honerva would have been enough to show that the new reign of power would come to a peaceful understanding. They had hoped Lotor’s birth - a child half Galra, half Altean - would be enough to prove we mean to become peaceful with each other, but the people were saying it was a hoax. Not a bond between the royal families, just the betrayal of an Altean woman.”

Lance slowly gazed to her. “People really said that?”

Allura nodded. “They did. They believed Zarkon and Honerva’s marriage was all planned instead of seeing they actually did fall in love. The Galra felt betrayed by their emperor and the Alteans felt Honerva was a traitor. Father had to take action to show this was no hoax and that a treaty would be signed to unite our kingdoms.”

“Okay,” Lance replied reluctantly, “but that doesn’t explain why they are forcing you to marry.”

“Because a marriage bond forces the kingdoms together. It makes a physical representation of coming to peace and makes the ties unbreakable. Making it between royals is the smartest political move they could make.”

“But it’s not right! They shouldn’t force you.”

Allura sighed. “In a perfect universe, you would be right, but it’s the choices they made.”

Lance slammed his hand against the water again. It curled into a fist, taking sand and tossing it back to the ocean. “It’s stupid. You should be the Altean Queen. You and Lotor could have worked together to keep peace in a political manner. Marriage shouldn’t have to be the answer.”

“It’s fine. I’m not angry about it.” She smiled, radiant as the sun above them and her eyes dancing like the sky’s colors. Her Altean marks glowed lightly as she patted her brother’s back. “Plus, I enjoy Lotor’s company. He’s very respectful. We view things the same way and… well… maybe I’m growing a little fond of him.”

Lance blinked, baffled and confused. “Are you saying?”

Allura giggled and leaned to rest her head on Lance’s shoulder. “Maybe… it’s new. I’m figuring things out.”

Lance relaxed, grinning to the side and tilting his head to rest on top of Allura’s. “I just want you to be happy. That’s all that really matters to me.”

“I promise, Lance, I’m happy.” She wrapped her arms and hugged his. They held each other and remained silent to enjoy the sound of the waves, the coolness of the skies, and the comfort of each other’s company.

All the while Lance realized one thing - he wasn’t going to stop himself anymore from being happy too.

#

Once the usual time clicked, Lance pressed the call button. After his day with Allura, he realized he didn’t need to be coy any longer about how to act around Keith.

He hung up on him that morning and he wasn’t going to allow that again.

The screen popped up with the camera view at an odd angle. All Lance could see was what appeared to be a pile of clothes and an unmade bed.

“Keith?” whispered Lance, not wanting to be too loud in case someone else was around, “Hello? Keith?”

As Lance spoke the blankets on the bed stirred. Keith’s tail draped over the side as he stretched and rolled over. Still sound asleep his legs curled slightly to fit on the too short mattress.

Lance swallowed air as blanket fell off slightly and revealed some of Keith’s torso. It took everything within Lance not to yelp. “Ke-Keith…”

“Hmm…” Keith shifted to look in the direction of the voice. His hair hung in his face as he squinted his eyes.

Lance turned bright red, “Wake up you idiot! Why is the bracer on the ground?”

“Lance?” It took a moment for everything to register. Finally Keith jumped out of bed, grateful he was wearing pants and rushed over to the bracer. “Sorry, I must have missed my alarm.”

Lance’s lips quivered as he got a closer look at Keith’s body. “Why was it on the floor?”

“I tossed it there last night.” He looked down at his bed fiddling with the covers.

Lance grumbled. “I thought you never took it off. Where you that angry with me?”

“I take it off when I train and shower. I also took it off for the exam.” Keith shifted on the bed to get more comfortable. “I was just in a weird mood yesterday…”

“Okay.” Lance relaxed a bit. “That’s pretty reasonable… are you feeling better today?” 

“Yeah, I went for a run after we talked.”

“Okay… It really bothered me how you hung up.”

“I’m sorry…” He looked to Lance hating how he had left things before. 

“You better be! I won’t accept that kind of behavior again!” He crossed his arms over his chest, pouted, and turned his gaze away from Keith, but then opened one eye to look at the screen and stuck out the tip of his tongue.

“Of course.” Keith did his best to try and not laugh. “How can I possibly make it up to you?”

Lance shrugged his shoulder, grabbing his ankles and rocking on his bed, “I don’t know. You come up with something.” 

“How about…” he thought for a moment as he stretched. “You want to watch me train?”

“What?” Lance blurted out and got closer to the screen. “How? I mean - Yeah! I’d love to! I can stay up tonight. I don’t mind going to school tired.” 

“I don't want to keep you up too late.”

“I don’t care! I wanna see!” His eyes glimmered like a curious child, “I really wanna watch!”

“Okay, calm down. Let me get changed and then set you up downstairs.”

“Okay. I’ll be here.” He smiled widely and started to reach over for his blanket to snuggle into his bed as if he was about to watch a holographic film with Allura.

Keith chuckled as he turned off the video. Quickly he changed his clothes and nearly vaulted down the stairs. “Morning, father.”

“Good morning. You sleep whatever was bothering you off?”

“I don't know… I guess.” Keith shrugged as he grabbed his boots and training staff. “Is Shiro here yet?”

“No. It’s kind of early. You’re really in a training mood.” Dryden laughed, noticing a bit more enthusiasm in Keith. “Can I ask you something quickly?’

“Sure.” He bounced slightly in place as his ears and tail twitched.

“Do you have plans tomorrow, for your last day here?” 

“Not really. I was just going to double check my things. Why?”

“I took tomorrow off so we could spend the day together. I’ve realized I kept working and trying to hide away since Shiro has done such a good job with caring for you that I missed out on getting to know you. After tomorrow, I won’t see you except for breaks.” 

“It’s not like I’m going to be on a different planet… what did you have planned?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. Whatever you want.” 

“I-I don't know what I want.”

“That felt a little heavy on tone… I’ll figure it out. Don’t worry too much about it.” 

Before Keith could reply, Shiro walked in with his suit and blade tucked on the belt, “Good morning… why are you smiling?” 

“No reason.” The smile disappeared as Keith turned and walked out to the backyard.

Shiro and Dryden glanced at each other before Dryden grabbed his bag and began to leave for his shift. Shiro meandered outside and poked his head through the door, “Your dad is gone… so I’m going to assume the smile was because of Lance.” 

“You smile because of me?” said a voice from the bracer. 

Shiro walked out and around Keith, “Um - hello your majesty.” 

“Hello,” said Lance as he waved at Shiro, “It’s nice to finally meet you. Keith talks a lot about you.” 

“Does he now?” 

“Both of you shut up ” Keith grumbled.

“So what brings about this new change? Never thought you would actually let us meet in someway,” said Shiro.

“I… may have hung up on him last night…” Keith looked away from them.

“And this is him asking for forgiveness,” added Lance. 

Shiro bit the inside of his cheek trying to hold the words he wanted to say, “Interesting…” 

“I asked him if he wanted to watch me train. He said yes… I figured we could place the bracer over there… if it’s alright with you Shiro…” Keith pointed towards a small bench.

“That’s perfectly fine with me. Prince, I hope you aren’t expecting for Keith to easily beat me. I will put my best effort today to give you a good show,” said Shiro. 

Lance smiled and pointed his two fingers into two guns, “That’s what I’m here for.” 

“I’m regretting this decision.” Keith groaned as he moved to take the brace off and place it on the bench.

Lance snuggled with his blanket and watched with a grin.

Shiro walked over to the center of the field with Keith and whispered so the brace didn’t pick up their conversation, “Little bold of you to do something like this?” 

“It was the only thing I could think of.” Keith growled as he took his stance.

“What exactly did you do that this was the only option?”

“I hung up on him during a video chat and threw the bracer across the room.”

Shiro’s eyes opened wide, “Why did you do that?” 

“I don't know… I just got angry all of a sudden…”

“I guess you can get that anger out now.” Shiro swiftly twirled downward and kicked Keith off his feet before standing again and looking down at his student. “Match has begun.” 

Keith lunged forward at Shiro seemingly without thought. His form was far more animalistic but each attack was completely thought out. Shiro kept dodging each blow, blocking with his robotic arm, but never activating it. 

In a blink, Keith launched at him with his claws and Shiro nearly missed getting sliced near his human left arm. He flipped back and slid on his landing. “Not holding back?” he teased, “is it cause he’s watching?” 

“It has nothing to do with him.” Keith growled as he grabbed Shiro’s metal arm and launched him across the yard. “You can’t beat me.”

Shiro coughed with the dust surrounding him as he slowly stood up. He sensed a strength in Keith he hadn’t felt before - the anger. Standing, he held out his robotic arm. It flashed purple and a small laser blade appeared against his fist. He bolted forward, blade targeted at Keith.

Raising his staff, Keith attempted to block but failed. As he was pushed back the staff was sliced in half. Trying to regain his footing he wrapped his tail around Shiro’s ankle yanking him off the ground and giving Keith time to rebalance himself.

“Holy crow!” Lance yelled as he leaned closer to the screen.

Shiro found his footing and pounded forward. He swung his blade side to side, not stopping for a second. Each time getting slightly closer to landing a hit.

Keith tried to push back. He tried with everything he had. He growled as his fangs bared and his eyes turned into slits. 

Shiro panicked for a second, stepping back and bending to barely miss Keith’s claws. He swung his arm and hit Keith in the back giving Shiro space to find his step. As Keith fell forward, Shiro shoved his arm down and held the blade at Keith’s neck.

Keith held perfectly still as his chest heaved from the strenuous fight. “Get off of me.”

Shiro turned off his blade and stood up, “Good match. Real fury this time.”

He didn’t move, remaining where he was. “Lance… you should get some sleep.”

“That was so awesome! Keith that was amazing!” he shouted from where the bracer was located, choosing to ignore Keith.

Shiro offered him a hand, “Don’t just dismiss him. Give a proper goodbye.”

He took the arm as he stood and walked over to the bracer. “Thanks, I didn't expect Shiro to be that much of a challenge.”

“But you were so cool! The way you used your tail. And you attacked with your claws!” Lance’s blushing cheeks brightened against the light from the screen. He didn’t realize how clear it appeared, “just amazing!”

“T-thanks. I don’t want to keep you up any later… I’ll talk to you tonight, alright?” 

“Yeah. Okay. You’re right. Thanks for letting me watch! That was so,” he paused, suddenly holding his mouth and leaning away from the screen, “Awesome - like I said, awesome.”

“Get some sleep.” Keith chuckled as his cheeks warmed slightly. Before Lance had a chance to keep talking, he waved goodbye and signed off. He stood stiff as he refastened the bracer to his arm.

Shiro walked over and patted Keith’s back, “This reminds me to video chat with Adam soon.”

“Don’t touch me.” Keith shrugged away from the contact.

Shiro removed his hand quickly, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He walked across the yard and picked up the remnants of his staff.

“Something is seriously going on with you. You were all happy about Lance watching and then you were really aggressive.”

“Nothing is wrong with me.” Keith snapped.

Shiro crossed his arms, “Clearly your wrong. Go take the rest of the day off and collect yourself. I’ll see you on your first day.”

“Do what you want.” Keith stormed his way back into the house. He hated the way that he felt. Throwing the shards of the staff in the waste he tried to shake off the feeling.

He shoved past his bedroom door and felt the sweat from his fight, but the heat of his body wouldn’t decrease. Desperate for some coolness, he undressed and went into the shower. The cold water dripped over his head and down his body, but the heat coursing through his body found no balance and pulsated against his every muscle. 

His mind drifted into a longing of something he couldn’t have, but what it was, he could not pinpoint. 

He punched the tiled wall in the shower leaving pieces to crumble to the floor. He paused. Nothing about why he felt so irritated made any sense. Stepping out and drying himself off, he walked over to the chair in his room and sat down, leaning his back and looking up to the ceiling.

His body kept sweating and trembling. Never had he felt this way before. Thinking back to his fight, he tried to figure out if there was some way that he got injured to explain the rush of agony, but nothing came to mind. 

Not knowing what to do, he closed his eyes and kept breathing slowly. 

Within time, he pictured Lance and remembered their conversations thus far. He wanted to pick up his bracer and call him again, see his face whenever he could, but the reality of their distance sunk in and the pit of his stomach twisted. 

The heat rose and his body quivered more. He leaned forward and reached over to a small book and opened it to a page. Within were hidden several pictures of Lance throughout the years. He flipped through each one and sighed. 

His body tensed instead of relax. He threw the pictures, frustrated that it didn’t work as it usually did to calm him down. He stood up, putting on some clothing and deciding he needed another jog. 

There had to be someway to make this feeling go away. 

#

_ Hey! I’m not going to be able to video chat today. I woke up late since of watching that - still super impressive - fight last night. Seriously Keith! I can’t believe you’re that good! No wonder you passed the test. - Lance _

_ That’s fine. Tomorrow is the first day of academy. - Keith _

_ I guess we won’t chat for a while then. You need time to settle and figure out your new dorm. - Lance _

_ That doesn't mean we won't talk. I don't want us to stop just because something changes. - Keith _

_ Me either, but I figured you might get too busy or unable to get any privacy. It’s why I wanted to chat as long as we could. - Lance _

_ I’ll figure something out. - Keith _

_ I hope you know I’m smiling… I just want to say, I really value our friendship. I'm glad we met and even if we can never see each other again, I’m glad we are still friends. - Lance _

_ Don't say that… we will see each other again. - Keith  _

_ Sorry for getting a little melodramatic, but I just wanted you to realize how great I think you are. - Lance _

_ You remind me every chance you get. -Keith _

_ I guess I do. Let me know what you’re next two days are looking like to sneak in a video chat. I have class. Bye! - Lance _

_ Bye. - Keith _

_ # _

Lance leaned on Hunk’s shoulder, blabbin on and on about his night with Keith, “And his tail like whipped at Shiro! It was so dreamy.”

“Dreamy? Lance, I think you’re smitten with him.” Hunk grinned as he ate his lunch.

“I think it’s a little more than smitten,” Lance looked around to make sure no one heard him, “once we hung up I - um - had to take care of business - if you know what I mean.”

“I really didn't need to know that.”

“I can’t help how I feel… but I think it’s for sure one sided.”

“What makes you so sure of that? Has he said anything that makes you think that?”

“He keeps confirming our  _ friendship  _ status.” Lance slouch down and bit firmly against the fork, “I don’t get any vibes that I mean anything more.  Quiznack! I’m not even sure he likes boys - or anyone for that matter!”

“Just give it time. Remember how long it took for you to realize who you liked. From what you've said he isn't nearly as social as you are.” 

Lance shook his head, “But the type of person you like - that’s something you're born with. It doesn’t matter if he only finds girls attractive.”

“He might like boys. You don't know. Why don't you just ask him?”

“I have. He can’t answer.”

“He can’t answer? What is that supposed to mean?”

“Like, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t seem to understand when I talked about me liking boys and girls - confused?”

“Perhaps he doesn't know.” Hunk shrugged.

“Yeah… But I don’t want to pressure him for my own selfish reasons. He has enough to worry about.”

“I say just enjoy what you have.” Hunk smiled and patted Lance on the back.

Lance groaned, “Yeah… I guess…”

“Stop being so melodramatic.”

“I can’t help it!” Lance closed his eyes and started to daydream of being near Keith once again, “I really like him.”

“I can see that. I hope you get your chance to see him again.” Hunk allowed him to day dream.

“Yeah,” Lance wrapped his arm around Hunk and tried not to cry thinking about everything that was bound to happen with Keith switching schools. 

Perhaps it was time to push Keith away and let him live - but how was Lance to do that when he was slowly falling for a Galra thousands of miles away.

#

_ I had a hard first day at school. I barely survived with the little sleep I had. I’m just gonna go to bed and wake up early so we can chat. Have a good day Keith. - Lance  _

_ <image attached> _

_ I told you to go to bed. At least you survived. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. - Keith _

_ I have no regrets! - Lance _

#

“Keith! Breakfast! I made your favorite!” Dryden slid the eggs onto the pan and hoped that all his hard work to locate Earth food would not go to waste.

Keith trudged down the stairs and slid into his seat. “Thanks… you didn't have to do this.”

“Of course I did. When will you have Earth meals again?” He set the plate in front of Keith and sat across from him, “so I figured today we can head over to the hover boards and do some sand surfing and then some lunch and a hike at the park. Get some good relaxing adventuring like we used to when you were young. I’m interested to see how well you can handle it now that you’re older and stronger.” 

“We haven't sand surfed in years. Are you sure you can still handle it?” Keith smirked as he started to scarf down his breakfast.

“I’m sure. Your old man isn’t weak just yet,” he laughed. 

“If you say so.” Keith chuckled and stared down at his plate. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. What’s on your mind?” 

“Will we ever visit Altea again?”

Dryden blinked several times, “Um - I don’t know if  _ we _ ever will. I might, but you’re no longer a small child, so I wouldn’t be allowed to take my child with me, but if you get into the royal guards, maybe… over time with the treaty.”

“That’s what I figured. We should get going. Don't want to get out there too late to sand surf.” Keith stood and took his plate into the kitchen. 

“Keith… how have you been feeling lately?” He said before moving to assist with cleaning.

“I’m fine.” He kept his back to his father as he scrubbed the plate, the tension apparent in his shoulders. 

“There is no need to lie to me. I can see how stiff you are. Have you been feeling  _ frustrated _ lately?”

With a glance Keith huffed. “Is it that obvious?”

“You’ve gotten grumpy, so yes.” Dryden began to wash the dishes as Keith dried them, “Tell me. I’m sure I know what’s going on but I want to make sure.”

“I… I get upset a the stupidest things… and then I can't calm down. When I trained with Shiro the other day. I genuinely wanted to hurt him…” He wanted to tell his father about Lance, but he knew there would be a similar conversation to the one he had had with Shiro.

“Okay. And let me guess, you feel more agitated, aggressive. Maybe your body feels like it can’t regulate its temperature but you’re not running a fever.”

“That’s exactly what it feels like. I took an ice cold shower and it didn't help.”

Dryden laughed and motioned for Keith to sit down once more, “You’re fifteen now, so it makes sense it’s finally started. You’re going through heat.”

“Wait what?”

“Galra go through heat typically once a year. Doesn’t matter, male or female. It happens around the half mark of your birthday. I know you don’t normally see it in others, but you honestly rarely leave the house. As a teen, it’s finally hitting you… I hate to say it, but your body is craving a sexual release.”

Keith cringed. “Can we not…”

Dryden laughed, “I’m being honest. It’s natural for your race. When you get older you’ll figure out how to control it - but that requires you to figure out how to release it.”

“I’m not full Galra though… release it?” Keith wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re full, half, or quarter. You’re going through heat,” Dryden rubbed the back of his neck, nervous to keep speaking, “and, you know -  _ release. _ I know your mother had the talk with you about sex. Have you never  _ explored _ ?”

“Alright I get it. Please stop.” Keith covered his face as he laid his head down in the table. “I don't want to talk about this.”

Dryden patted his son’s back, “This is normal. Nothing to be ashamed of. Humans don’t go through heat, but damn hormone changes still make this kind of situation difficult. Just - next time you’re alone, figure it out. The longer you hold off, the worse it will get. I remember when your mother…”

“Nope! Sand surfing right now!” He bolted to his feet and dashed to get his things.

Dryden laughed and stood up to take his son out for a day of adventure, fun, and distraction.

#

_ I really needed that sleep! So much better this morning! How was your day? - Lance _

_ Father took me sand surfing. I forgot how much fun it was. It was nice to spend time just me and him… - Keith _

_ That sounds awesome! Mind telling me all about it via video chat? - Lance _

_ Sure - Keith _

#

Lance leaned back against the headboard, hair messy, blanket dropping over his waist and knees, with his night tank top loose against his chest. “Hey! So what is sand surfing?” He asked the moment the screen opened with Keith’s face plastered on it.

“It’s when you ride hoverboards out in the desert. A lot of times you can end up in a sandstorm. I used to fall all the time as a kid, so many bruises.” Keith grinned as he lounged in bed. He couldn't help it as he noticed Lance’s relaxed position. “You do seem better rested than earlier.”

“Yeah,” he rustled his finger through his hair, “I fell asleep pretty quick. The sun isn’t even out and I’m super rested.”

“That’s good. I’m drained from everything we did today, and I move into the dorm tomorrow.” Keith shifted in bed with every move Lance made.

“Dang I didn’t even think about that. Are you excited?”

“I guess. I don't know who my roommate is going to be.”

“Hopefully it’s that guy you met. At least you know it won’t be Zela,” Lance laughed and pulled his knees closer to his chest and placed his chin on his knees, smiling sweetly and listening carefully, “I’m excited to see your Blade suit. You didn’t send me any pictures from your exam as I had requested.”

“There wasn't anyone to take pictures. Shiro wasn't even permitted to see me until the end. I wasn't going to tell father about this.” Keith motioned to the video chat.

“Yeah. I get it, but I wanna get a picture eventually. See how good it looks on you.”

Keith could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “Yeah…” He swallowed and glanced away. “Definitely going to send you a picture. Wouldn't want to disappoint.”

Lance laughed again, “Do you think you’ll end up making any friends? I mean no one will ever be better than me, but I’m happy I met Hunk at school.”

“Maybe. Depends on what their view is on half Galra. I have a feeling most of them will hate me.” Keith shrugged trying to ignore how much he enjoyed Lance’s laugh.

“Then they can deal with the Prince of Altea the moment I can come and show them how wrong they are for not giving you a chance.” He kept smiling, knowing his statement would never come true, but happy to even joke about it ever being possible.

“You would face them for me? Lance, they would beat you until there is nothing left. I won't allow you to do something like that.” Keith huffed concerned for his safety.

“Do you really think any of them would even touch me? I’m the Prince of Altea. They would die even thinking about touching me. Only one with permission would be you…” Lance paused and realized how much was implied, “you know - as a friend… like being allowed to be personal with me - or something like that.”

“Of course… as friends…” Keith sighed, “I should go… early morning tomorrow….”

“Yeah. I should get ready for school. Have a good night! Chat with you later.”

“Good night Lance.” Keith smiled faintly as he ended the chat.

His eyes glossed over where the screen had floated. His body temperature began to increase and tremble once again. He tried desperately to mentally control it, but the overwhelming sensation kept pulsating around his body. 

He knew what he had to do, even though he wasn’t completely certain how to go about it. His mother had tried to explain the sexual process, but once she got into the details of how to relieve himself, he had began to block her. He removed his bracer and placed it on the nightstand, scrabbling to find some kind of cream.

> With lotion in hand, he sat at the edge of the bed and attempted to touch himself. He breathed, trying to relax his body from the surge of agony overtaking him.
> 
> The sweat pour out of his skin as he removed his pants and opened his legs. He massaged the lotion on his hand and then proceeded to touch himself.
> 
> It remained limp even though the moment he touch it he twitched from the sensitivity of his needs. He wasn’t sure what else he needed to do but continued to stroke it in hopes of getting it over with.
> 
> His fingers grazed the edges of each ridge. He kept stroking but nothing seemed to work to get it to fully experience what he needed to stop the agony.
> 
> Keith felt stuck as if this torture would never go away.
> 
> From the corner of his eye, he saw the bracer. The glimmering piece of hardware teasing at him. He didn’t want to grab it, but he couldn’t stop himself from following his instinct. He took the bracer and opened its screen, scrolling through the saved gallery and finding the newest picture Lance had sent him.
> 
> It was casual. Lance smiled while hugging his knees. His loose tank top allowed his thin yet chiseled chest to easily be seen. His hair perfectly framed his face with the little jewelry he always kept on - especially the earrings.
> 
> Why did he always wear those earrings?
> 
> Keith placed the bracer back on the night stand and stared at the image. He kept stroking as his mind started to wander. He wondered how Lance’s hair felt. Perhaps soft and playable. The sensation of playing with his white strands as they caressed between Keith’s fingers. His hand would then move down to his soft cheek, hovering over the Altean marks and watching them glow as he smiled. 
> 
> Keith wondered if the new Altean marks peeking over Lance’s shoulder were a sign of more to come. 
> 
> His desires grew stronger the more he thought of Lance. The faster Keith’s hand moved the more the image of having Lance standing in front of him aroused him. Keith gave in to his thoughts, wanting more than anything to place his hands on Lance’s hips, yank them closer, and feel his body leaning over him. 
> 
> Keith moaned, huffing out deep and broken breaths, the sweat puddling on the bed. He crawled back to get more comfortable and to imagine Lance sitting on his lap looking down - his imagination gave him a beautiful view of the Altean Prince, bare chested with his pants unbuttoned and ready to be removed. 
> 
> “Holy quiznack… Lance…” he whimpered as his fingers teased from one ridge to the next while he stroked. 
> 
> With a jolt, his spine curled up and fangs cut the edge of his bottom lip. He wanted to taste Lance’s lips and the second he thought of them kissing, he cummed all over his hand and sheets. 

Keith laid back against his pillow, heaving with his arm over his forehead and the mess on his other hand and sheets. He couldn’t believe himself, glancing over to the bracer on his nightstand with the picture of Lance still floating on the screen.

He had to face the truth, the gnawing feeling grinding in his head time and time again. He growled, but not from hatred of what he had done or the fact that it felt more pleasurable the moment he pictured Lance. 

He growled because Shiro was right - he had feelings for the prince and there was no way to deny it any longer.

#

Dryden had left Keith an hour before at the steps of the Academy. After getting his dorm key, schedule, and a set of uniforms, he found his room. To his pleasure, each room was only for two students. They had a common area to share and two separate bedrooms and restrooms with their own locks. 

Beginning to unpack the small box of items he brought in, he heard a knock on his bedroom door and then a voice. “Well I’m glad I ended up with you.” Luke leaned on Keith’s door, arms crossed as the light illuminated against his strongly structured face, purple skin, and pointed ears, “I was scared who’d I’d end up with.”

“You were scared?” Keith grinned as he looked over his shoulder. “Though I’m grateful as well we were sorted together. At least they gave me a good competitor.”

Luke chuckled, “I’m honored you consider me a good competitor. After what you did in the arena. Heard you also had the highest score in that final trial. That was a doozy.”

“I had the highest score?” Keith just stared at him in shock.

Luke raised an eyebrow, “You didn’t know? Your charts were registering high. Everyone been buzzing about theories of what your Simulator could have possibly been.”

Keith took a moment to decide whether or not to tell Luke. “You wanna know?”

Luke stepped into the room wide eyed, “Will you tell me?”

“It was just a simulator. What harm could it do?” Keith shrugged and sat down on his bed. “Altea had been attacked which threatens our treaty with them. I went alone and rescued the royal family.”

“That - that’s it? You literally just fulfilled a duty?”

“I mean yeah. I received notice that Altea was under attack and I did what needed to be done.” Keith shrugged. It was becoming more clear that the real gravity of his simulation was Lance.

“Oh… the charts were so high and that’s normally emotionally driven. Of course you were just really determined to do good. Makes sense with all the bullying of your past.”

“I… I know their prince. We met as children.” Keith’s ear laid back worried that he was saying too much.

Luke stayed silent for a minute until bursting into laughter, “Wow! For a second you had me there! That’s pretty funny!”

“I’m not joking.”

“Yeah… okay. Whatever. There is no way that you know the prince of Altea.”

“His name's Lance and he attends one of the public schools. He enjoys spending time at the beach and hates having guards around at all times.” 

“That’s some pretty detailed fantasy you have there…” Luke leaned back, scared that there was something more odd about Keith than he figured.

“What kind of proof would it take for you to believe me?” Keith crossed his arms. He wasn't sure why he needed Luke to believe him so badly.

“Some tangible evidence would be nice.”

“So a video chat in a few hours would do the trick?”

“Hold on - what?”

“We video chat each morning and night. Since our days are flipped.”

“Seriously?! How?!”

“With this.” Keith held up the bracer. “It was designed for us.”

“Holy crap! You are really serious? How did this happen?”

“Five years ago I went with my parents to visit Altea so that Lord Zarkon could write out the treaty with King Alfor.”

“You were there for the treaty?”

“I was allowed to come along because my father is one of Lord Zarkon’s guards.”

“Damn… well that’s… cool is the only word I can come up with. So like, would I have to be formal for the Prince? Should I dress nice for this video chat?”

“Don't do that. Just be you. He’s not really one for formalities… Shiro refers to him as your highness when speaking to him though.” Keith started to nervously fidget.

“I’ll do that to be safe,” Luke chuckled to himself, “this is a pretty big secret, isn’t it?”

“Yes, so you can't tell anyone. He’s not permitted to have communication like this… and I don't know what my punishment would be…”

“Don’t worry. There is no way I would want anyone to know about this - nevermind now being associated with this. Your secret is safe with me.” Luke pulled out his cell transmitter, “hungry? It’s lunch time at the hall.”

“Starving.”

Luke motioned for Keith to follow down the stairs and towards the hall to the dining area. Everyone was walking around freely, no tables reserved for anyone no matter their status in society. It was odd to see them mix and mingle which gave Luke a small bit of hope that he would be more accepted.

They walked to the back to collect a tray and place the foods they wanted to eat. No payment was due, so they returned to the dining area to find a table. Once they passed a few tables, they heard the whispers of others and one name kept making Luke’s ear twitch.

“There goes Leslie,” they snickered.

Keith glanced over at Luke with a raised eyebrow. He didn't say anything, instead choosing to stand tall beside his friend. 

“Is that your boyfriend?” snickered another, “does Leslie have a boyfriend?”

“I thought you were a boy!” said a third, “Does he like your body? Or does he not know your missing some parts.”

Luke’s hand squeezed against his tray as he tried his hardest to not say a word to retaliate.

A low growl rumbled in Keith’s chest as he looked back at the group. His tail twitched in annoyance as his ears laid back. He had heard it all before within the context of his genetics. He was not going to allow the only Galra that had ever been truly kind to him to go through it as well.

“Hey Keith, it’s fine. Just ignore them.”

“It’s not fine.” Keith snapped.

“It is… don’t worry about it. I’m used to it… you missed a lot once you left school,” Luke whispered as he dragged his feet over to an empty table and sat.

“I’m going to worry about it. I left school because of things like that.” He sat across from Luke. 

“You can’t control what others say,” Luke picked up his water and left the cup lingering on his lips, “if they wanna keep using my dead name, that’s their doing. They’ll learn overtime to respect me.”

“Respect? I worked for the last several years trying to find respect from them. I don't think it exists.” Keith stared down at his plate.

“I respect you. I always have,” Luke grinned through his pain, until he saw a small group approaching their table.

“Hey Leslie. Nice job in the arena. You barely made it out. Got lucky that giant guy tripped on a rock,” said a Galra about a year older.

“No one tripped on a rock. I defeated him fair and square.”

“Naw, he let you win. Didn’t want to let the poor woman feel small.”

“Stop saying that and go away. We’re trying to enjoy our lunch,” replied Luke.

“Not until you tell us if your boyfriend over here has taken you out on a date. Must be some sick fuck to like someone as deformed as you. Of course, you are the halfling, right?”

Keith looked over at them casually. “You're not worth my time.” With a shrug he went back to his meal.

The Galra growled and slammed his fist against the table, “You're the punk from exams too. The one who broke the record during phase three. How could a halfling do such a thing? How did you cheat the system?”

“I didn't. I followed orders.” He glanced at the Galra. “I suggest you back off.”

“Not until you admit you cheated to get in here. No way you could have passed the Galra exam as a halfling.”

“I did pass… though I’m not sure how you did.”

“Excuse you?” The whole group stepped closer to Keith causing Luke to slightly panic.

Standing, Keith’s shoulders rolled back. “You heard me.” He remained unreadable though every muscle tensed.

“You think you can take me on? A human trained you. No way you can even get a poke against me.”

“I took down a Galra and as you said I’m the one who received the highest score on the simulation. I think I’ll do just fine.” Keith took a step closer.

The group assisted their friend in trying to intimidate Keith, but he didn’t budge, holding his ground in a tall stance.

“If you’re going to act that way, go ahead. Take a swing.”

Before Keith could react, they were all startled when a tray fell flat against the table beside Keith.

“Is this seat taken,” said an elegant and deep voice. 

Their eyes all slowly moved towards the speaker only to find Prince Lotor standing at Keith’s table before taking a seat, “Last I checked this isn’t how we welcome new students. Aren’t we taught to accept and honor those who have proven themselves worthy of being a member of the Blade?”

Keith glanced over at Lotor. “I can handle this.”

“I’m sure you can. Your stats prove that you are likely to be one of the top students, which threatens their paths for official positions upon graduation, but maybe it’s fair to remind others of two things - as the Blade we vow an honor code of teamwork and comradery. If broken during the course of study, one can be expelled from the Academy,” his eyes rested on Keith before slowly turning to the others and changing to a scowl, “and secondly I must remind my fellow peers of a small fact everyone keeps forgetting - that I too am a halfling and that language will not be used as long as I am anywhere within this campus.”

The group stepped away from Keith, more from the fear of what could happen to them behind the menacing smile on Lotor’s face.

Keith sat down once they had moved away. He didn't look at the prince, instead focusing entirely on his plate. “I didn't need your help.”

“I know you didn’t, but you also shouldn’t fall for their trap. They are trying to get you expelled,” Lotor casually say beside Luke with his eyes on Keith, “You were rather impressive in the arena. I’m sure your parents are proud.”

“I know better than to fight them. I haven't raised a hand against a Galra in years.” Keith glared at Lotor. “My father looks forward to seeing me join the royal guard."

“Royal guard? You wish to work for me?”

“If I will even be considered.”

“Keep up what you displayed on your exam and you’ll remain on the list of considered.”

Luke twisted his lips and gave Keith a knowing gaze, “That’s rather kind of you, your highness.”

“Lotor,” he stood up with his tray, “you both may call me by my name with no titles.”

“Why are you doing this?” Keith looked up at the prince.

“Because I’ve never forgotten our dinner in Altea. It struck a chord with me and I would like men and women within my ranks to work peacefully with the Alteans. You’re the only one I know who already has.”

“We were children…”

“And your still wearing the gift the prince gave you… so don’t act as if it’s unfathomable for me to forget. Come join me at my table anytime. Enjoy your lunches.” He turned away and walked off.

Keith watched him leave as his hand went to the bracer. “I don't know if my time here just got easier or harder…”

“I guess we will wait and see,” replied Luke as his eyes wandered over to the prince and admired his looks, “he’s rather attractive. Those Altean genes of his did him good. Looks nothing like his father.”

“There is something to be said about Altean genetics.” Keith chuckled, “They tend to be more graceful than us.”

“I guess you would know,” laughed Luke, noticing a small hint of red on Keith’s cheek.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He tried to hide the blush. 

Luke stood up to clear his tray, “I don’t think I need to spell it out for you.”

“Don't you dare say anything tonight.” Keith quickly followed trying to keep his voice down.

“So you’re not even denying it.” Luke laughed and pulled out his cell transmitter and flipped through pictures to show a small blond human cuddling against Luke, “That’s my boyfriend Liam. He had to move back to Earth last year for high school. No one knows we are dating, so as long as you keep my secret, I’ll keep yours.”

“Fine.” Keith grumbled as he glanced away.

Luke laughed and wrapped an arm around Keith’s neck as they made their way back to their dorm.

#

_ I know your busy and I doubt you’ll be able to chat, so I just wanted to say I hope you had a great first day! We’ll talk when you’re not busy. - Lance _

_ I’m actually not busy… and there is someone I want you to meet. - Keith _

_ Wait.. what?? - Lance _

_ My roommate Luke. He’s the Galra from the exam that didn't care that I was a halfling. - Keith _

_ Oh! So you got the roommate you wanted! Well, okay. Sure. Tell him I’m sorry but I’m in my pjs. - Lance _

_ He doesn't care. We’re not in uniform anymore but here's a picture from earlier. - Keith _

_ <image attached> _

_ Holy quiznack! You look amazing! That suit looks like it’s made to be on you! - Lance _

_ Thanks. I was surprised how well it fit. Alright I’m going to start the video chat. - Keith _

_ Okay! - Lance _

#

Lance sat up straight and waited for the bracer to ring. Once it did, he immediately answered it and smiled, seeing the new Galra beside Keith. They sat close.

Too close in Lance’s eyes.

“Hey,” he said with a smile.

“Holy… you really are the prince,” said Luke.

“I told you.” Keith shoved Luke though his focus never left Lance.

“You guys are friendly,” Lance watched with a slight twist in his stomach.

“Luke is the only person here who doesn't look at me like I’m some freak. He sees me the way you do.” Keith grinned leaning forward slightly.

“The way… I do?” For a second Lance’s face saddened before turning it back to a smile, but his eyes gave away his true feelings.

Luke raised an eyebrow and watched as the two kept eye contact as if he wasn’t there. With a mischievous grin, he placed an arm around Keith’s neck and pulled him closer, “Yeah. Keith is the only person here I can trust. He’s loyal and tough. Nearly beat up a group of guys from hurting me. He’s a true friend, one I’m so lucky to have near me.”

“I’m sure…” replied Lance.

“They had no right to say those thing. It’s all lies.” Keith grumbled but didn't push Luke away.

“Well… they aren’t all lies.” Luke’s face saddened.

“What were they saying?” asked Lance.

Luke bit his bottom lip, “They called me by my dead name…”

“Oh!” Lance sat up straight, “those idiots! That’s so rude and disrespectful! You should have been an Altean. You would have been respected here easily.”

“They were just trying to get us to start a fight. I really wanted them to swing first,” said Keith.

“Keith?” asked Lance, “do you even know what a dead name is?”

“I… no… but it upset Luke.” Keith grumbled and looked away from Lance.

Luke patted his back, “I’m transgender. I’m a male, but I was born in a female body.”

“In Altea we openly accept transgenders. We hold no bias because it is who they are. A lot of aliens tend to come to our planet to transition.”

Luke grinned to Lance, never having felt someone treat him with such respect, “One of the many reasons I hope to visit your planet. With the money I’ll earn as a member of the Blade, I should be able to afford the procedure.”

“I don’t really care who you were.” Keith shrugged, “You’re Luke.”

Luke hugged Keith tightly, “Thanks Keith - that means a lot to hear.”

Lance sighed. He was happy that Keith was so open and accepting without question, but he grew jealous of watching the two keep touching and playing with each other.

Luke returned to face Lance and wiped a tear away, “So Lance. Any girlfriends?”

Keith’s ear twitched towards the video as he waited for the answer. His stomach twisted from nerves. “You can’t just ask someone that. Why was the question plural anyway?”

“He’s a prince! I’d expect you’d have a swarm of women all over you just like Lotor.”

Lance lowly growled when Lotor’s name was mentioned, “Well I have a lot of women crawling in my direction wanting me to court them.” He proudly placed his hand on his chest trying to appear mighty, “I even have several men swooning over me.”

“Men? Huh? You interested in men?” Luke poked Keith’s side without Lance realizing it.

Keith coughed as he tried not to blush. “Again with the personal questions.”

“Well yeah. Didn’t Keith tell you I’m bi? I’ve been open about it for years.”

“He doesn’t talk about you to me much,” Luke grinned.

“Oh…” Lance’s hand started to twitch, “I mean you guys did just meet.”

“Technically we met back before I was homeschooled…” Keith glanced at Luke. “I just didn't remember him.”

“But we weren’t close. Although I always thought you were kind of cute,” Luke’s eyes slowly turned back to Lance, noticing the jealousy emerging in his eyes.

“Do you have someone special?” asked Lance as a last resort to end all his mental torture.

Luke smiled happily, thinking of Liam and the plans they had to meet again. He captured Keith’s eyes and with one swoop, he lied, “Nope. Completely single. Maybe Keith might end up taking an interest in me.”

Lance’s eyes opened wide and the blankets in his hand curled between his fingers.

“Wait what?” Keith leaned away from Luke. “We’re just friends!”

Luke sat back and crossed his arms, “For now. It’s not like anyone else is interested in you. Right, Lance?”

Lance's face grew red, half from anger and the other from blushing. He wanted to say something but no words came out as he still remained uncertain of Keith’s sexual preference and didn’t want to ruin the friendship.

“I’m sorry, Lance. I didn't realize Luke was going to be such a jerk.” Keith spoke to Lance but snapped at Luke.

“I’m not a jerk. Just observant. I should go. I have a call to make to Earth. Plus I’m sure you two have plenty to discuss,” Luke winked to Keith, “See you both later.” He waved and closed the door behind him.

Lance bit his bottom lip tightly, “Luke is… interesting.”

“He’s not usually like that…” Keith ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't bring himself to look at the screen, terrified of how Lance would seem. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine… although he did bring up a good question,” Lance rocked where he sat, “have you figured it out? The type of person you like?”

“Yeah… I did. Turns out I seem to prefer males.” He shrugged and kept his focus away from the video.

The anger slowly withered away as Lance leaned closer to the screen. He tilted his head slightly and smiled with cheeks a light rose. “Yeah? How did you figure it out? Are you interested in Luke?”

“No. He’s just a friend. Galra… it's embarrassing.”

“What is? Come on Keith, you’re always telling me to not hold back my words.”

“Galra go through heat for the first time when they're around fifteen. It’s when we start figuring out our preferences.”

“Heat? So like this mental test of sexuality?”

“Not really… it’s more like…” Keith shifted where he sat suddenly extremely self conscious. “It’s like overheating until you can find a release. There’s no real way to cool down without release.”

“Release?” Lance tilted his head but when he realized what Keith meant, he lost his balance and fell to the side blushing brightly, “like release?! Oh - damn - that’s intense…” he coughed into his hand and avoided all eye contact, “did you like, think of someone?”

“C-can we not talk about this?” Keith groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Y-Yeah… that’s fine…” Lance scratched his nose, “if it makes you feel better, I release myself often. It’s normal. Nothing to be ashamed over.”

“I’m not ashamed of it. It’s just awkward to talk about.”

“Then why don’t we talk about it? I mean - it awkward for me to talk about it with my parents. Even Allura… like - um - I haven’t had sex yet. Yeah, I dated Becca for a bit, but we never did anything beyond kissing. I’m interested though… over time.”

“I haven’t had a chance for anything like that. People avoid me… or I avoid them.” Keith shrugged and shifted to a more comfortable position.

“Well you were homeschooled. So it makes sense… but is it something you’re interested in doing… in the future?” 

“Well yeah… I guess.”

“You guess?” Lance rolled his eyes, “You’re no fun.” 

“How am I no fun?”

Lance shrugged his shoulders, “You’re like holding back! Tell me! Like… are you interested? Haven’t you ever imagined how it is to be with someone?” 

“Yeah… I just… I doubt I’ll find someone here.” Keith grumbled.

“But once you’re in the guard you might be traveling…” Lance squeezed his arms around his knees and hid his cheeks from sight. He muttered his words, but Keith could still hear him, “maybe you’ll find someone who doesn’t live on your planet.” 

“Speaking of the guard… Lotor apparently has me placed on a list of potential students to serve him after graduation.”

“Slick move changing the subject,” Lance laughed and adjusted his chin to rest on his knees, “and how did that happen?” 

“During lunch today he came up and the student’s harassing us scattered. He said he remembers how I was with you during the treaty signing… he wants Galra within his guard that respect Alteans.”

Lance’s head shot up, “What? Seriously?” 

“You think I’m joking?”

“I have a feeling you’re not… but I just never expected him to say something like that.” 

“He cares about the treaty. He cares about there being peace between our planets.”

Lance pondered, “Maybe he’ll take care of Allura then… I don’t know. It just makes no sense that a marriage has to be a part of this whole thing.”

“It’s a way to unify our people. Plenty of civilizations form treaties that way.”

“I get that, but there are plenty of other treaties that require cooperation and council without the need to forced marriage. If there was no treaty, Allura would be Queen of Altea and I know she would happily work with Lotor to create peace between our planets.” 

“It’s not her choice. The choice was made for them.”

“Exactly! That’s the whole reason I hate it!” 

“Lance… there isn't a point in getting upset over something out of your control.”

He crossed his arms and legs, huffing, “I know…” his leg jiggled up and down until he sighed and looked back to Keith, “Sorry… it’s just frustrating. It’s good that you’re already on his radar. That must mean good things.”

“So… it’s more than just how I was on Altea… I have the highest score on the exam for my class.” Keith blushed as he wasn't accustomed to bragging.

“Yeah? Why didn’t you learn that sooner?”

“I never bothered looking. I was content simply knowing I made it in the Academy.” He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

”You should feel so proud! I sure am!”

“It’s going to make things harder for me here. I've painted a target on my back. The other students will want to get rid of me for a chance at my spot.”

“But you won’t let them. You’ll keep that top spot because you have a prize they don’t have!”

“Is my prize getting to see you in person again? Because that’s worth it.” Keith grinned.

Lance leaned back and gave Keith his classic finger guns with a wink, “Yep. That’s exactly what I was gonna say.”

“Good. I would have been disappointed otherwise.”

Lance couldn’t remove the smile and blush on his face, “I wish we could just keep talking, but I should get ready for school.”

“I should probably get some sleep anyway. Classes start tomorrow.”

“Hey Keith…” Lance bit his lip, trying desperately to say what he felt, “I - I really care about you.”

“I care about you too.” He gave a soft smile.

Lance’s smile grew bigger, “Have a good night Keith… I hope to see you someday soon.”

“Me too. Good night, Lance.” Keith couldn't hide the smile as he signed off of the video chat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. This is one of the longer chapters and I really hoped you all enjoyed it <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
> **Our Fics:**  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	7. Age 16 - A Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello - Here is an extra chapter for 500 followers on Instagram. The regular scheduled update for next Saturday will also go up. Enjoy <3 - Luna and Vulpes

##  **_Age 16 - A Twist of Fate_ **

_ Hey sexy. - Lance  _

_ You broke my brain… - Keith _

_ I win! I finally did it! Haha! And you said I couldn’t. Now you have to say it! Who’s the best?! - Lance _

_ I’m the best. - Keith _

_ Excuse me?! That is not the correct answer?! - Lance  _

_ It’s the truth. - Keith _

_ Holy crow! - Lance _

#

Keith’s bracer started to ring. He haphazardly flipped the bangs over his face to remove some of the morning bed head before answering. 

Before he could speak, Lance shouted with his pure white hair shimmering against the glowing Altean marks on his cheek. “You promised to say it correctly if I got you! Now say it!”

He couldn’t help but laugh at Lance’s enthusiasm. “Alright, fine. You’re the best.”

“Yes I am!” He chanted each word and did a little dance. “Now was that so hard to say?”

“Nearly impossible. How did your day go?” Keith stretched and sat up a little as the blanket fell back to the bed revealing his bare chest. 

Lance had to clear his throat the moment he saw the splatter of purple skin on his screen, “Good… I actually have some really cool news.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“I’m finally getting my weapons training!”

“It’s about time! I was wondering if I was going to have to constantly protect you once I’m a royal guard.”

Lance laughed. “No way… but there is a small catch with it. Just a small one…”

“Why do I feel like I’m not going to like this catch.” Keith leaned forward suddenly concerned.

Lance shrugged as if it was no big deal. “I’ve officially been appointed as the next King of Altea upon the date of the exchange…”

“Are you serious? Lance that’s amazing!”

“Amazing… I’m not sure amazing is the right word.”

“You’re making it sound like a death sentence.”

He rolled his neck. “Cause it kind of is! I don’t wanna be king! Allura should be queen! And so soon! I at least didn’t expect it until I was like forty! But twenty? That’s only four years away. I have four years to figure out how to be a king!”

“Lance…” Keith wanted to reach out and comfort him. “You're going to be an amazing king just as you are now. You’re accepting and understanding. When you aren't sure of a decision you seek out advice from those you trust. You will do just fine.”

Lance pinched his lips together. “I guess…”

“I know that it was just a bet, but I meant it. You’re the best simply because you are you.”

Lance smiled widely. “Look at that, it doesn’t even look like it hurt you to say that… thanks Keefy.”

“Anytime.”

“Any improvements in class?”

Before Keith could say anything, his door burst open and Luke came flying onto Keith’s side, holding him close. “Oh! Keefy! Good morning!” He spoke in a teasing manner.

“Good morning, Luke. How many times am I going to have to tell you not to barge into my room!” Keith shoved him off the bed, but couldn't help chuckling.

Lance’s face soured as he cursed under his breath.

Luke laughed and popped his face over the screen. “Good morning Lance!”

“Morning… don’t you have your treatment to go to?”

“Nope!” He held up a bracelet. “I finally got the auto medical bracelet. My T is delivered whenever needed. No more morning appointments.”

Lance crossed his arms in frustration. “Wonderful…”

“One of these days you’re going to jump in my bed and it's just going to be a bunch of weapons for you to land on.” Keith huffed even as Luke crawled back onto the bed with him.

“Does weapon mean the junk between your pants?” Luke joked.

Lance lost a second of breath before turning his head away from the screen? “Will you - just…”

“Lance, he’s joking.” Keith shoved Luke away again and focused on the screen. “Ignore him.”

“Yeah… okay… fine…” He cleared his throat and trying to control his anger. “Anyway, How is class going?”

“Classes are good. I keep having to compete for the top spot, but I honestly prefer it that way. I like the challenge.” He grinned exposing his fangs. 

Luke rolled his eyes. “Wow, can’t believe the lies you’re spilling.”

Lance half frowned. “Keith?”

“They aren't lies!” Keith hit Luke with a pillow.

Lance hated so much how playful they both were. “Yeah… okay. You’ve got a goal to accomplish.”

Luke poked Keith’s side where Lance couldn’t see.

Keith flinched away from the touch and glared at him. “I hate to cut our conversation short, but we do have a performance assessment coming up. I’ll talk to you in the morning, alright?”

“Yeah… sounds good… have a good day.” Lance frowned.

“Good night.” Keith signed off and instantly threw the nearest thing he could reach at Luke.

Luke laughed. “Mad at me?”

“Furious!” Keith growled. 

“What? Did I ruin something? Were you about to confess?”

“That is never going to happen!” He pushed past Luke to grab his uniform.

“Ugh! Why not? Don’t say it’s a distance thing. Liam is in Earth. A whole set of like five galaxies away.”

“He’s going to be named king… in four years when the exchange occurs.” Keith held his uniform in his hands as he stared down at it. 

“And? Is he being forced to marry someone?”

“No, but I’m going to be a guard… guards don't end up with kings.”

“Look. I honestly don’t care about any of this political stuff. You like him and even though you refuse to believe me, he likes you back. Just get that conversation over with and live your lives.”

“It’s not that simple. He has a duty to his people. I won't get in the way of that.”

Luke rolled his eyes and started to walk off. “The day will come when you regret saying that.”

“I know my place.” Keith muttered to himself as he dressed for the day.

“But do you know your heart?” Luke shrugged. “I’ll see you at the dining room.”

He watched Luke leave unable to deny the pit that formed in his stomach. Just how much was he willing to risk to get what he wanted?

Keith made it to the dining area where everyone was buzzing around eating and chatting. As usual, he received glares of jealousy from some peers, but most went on to ignore him. 

No matter what, Lotor’s ever long stare crept up Keith’s spine, but he moved on and grabbed a tray of food. 

He found his seat with Shiro and Luke who were discussing their common conversation of the distance between them and their significant others. Once Keith sat down, Shiro turned his attention to him, “I heard you had a nice conversation with boyfriend this morning. Luke says you were all smiles.” 

“I hate you both.” Keith grumbled as he started eating. 

“What? You don’t wanna talk about him?” teased Luke, “we’re talking about ours.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” rebutted Keith.

“And who’s fault is that?” asked Luke. 

Shiro shook his head and motioned for Keith to settle down. “We’re just teasing. It’s better for us to say boyfriend instead of his real name. Don’t want that getting around.” 

“Of course not… not with his new appointment.”

“Appointment?” asked Shiro. 

“He’s going to become king…” Keith’s shoulders slouched forward as he blew air against his bangs. 

“Oh? I mean, I figured as much…” 

“He’s going to become king in four years when the treaty exchange occurs.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Okay… that I didn’t expect and makes almost no sense.” 

“I’ve stopped trying to understand why things happen.” Keith looked to them both. “I have to tell him, don't I?”

“Yes,” immediately said Luke.

Shiro shook his head. “No you don’t. That’s up to you.”

“It’s not like it will change anything…” replied Keith.

”That isn’t necessarily true. That is something you’ll just have to do it to find out,” said Shiro.

“Fine… if the opportunity presents itself then I will tell him.” Keith leaned back and closed his eyes.

Luke blinked quickly. “I honestly wasn’t expecting that answer - ever!”

“I’d rather have him know than watch him end up marrying someone else having said nothing… even if nothing comes of it.”

“Do you honestly think he’s not interested?” asked Luke.

“I’m… I’m not sure,” Keith hesitated to speak.

“Only one way to find out.” Luke stood up and gathered his tray. “but we got our assessment.”

Shiro kept eating. “Good luck. Heard they are placing ranks this time.”

“Don’t remind me. Lotor even asked our instructor for access to our scores and rankings.” Keith grumbled as he started to follow Luke.

“Remember your goal!” Shiro laughed half teasing before the two left the dining room.

It took them some time before they arrived at the training field. Their classmates were all stretching and waiting for their professor to arrive.

Luke flinched for a second as his bracelet released some of his medicine. “Crap… that’s gonna make this harder.”

“You’re going to do just fine. We’ve been training for this.” Keith patted his shoulder as he took his place in the line up.

Professor Ulaz stepped forward, tablet in hand and ignoring the students. “Today the assessment will test your speed and agility. A course with attacks coming every way. You are not permitted to fight the other peers, but you may shove them away. Anything too aggressive will leave you at a low ranking.”

“Won’t stop some from trying to take out anyone who threatens them.” Keith growled.

“What do you not understand about being placed on a lower ranking?” Ulaz clicked a button next to Keith’s name.

He glowered but shut his mouth quickly.

“All right! Get set…” The students got into position. “Go!”

It took barely a second before Keith had launched himself into the course. Already at the start he was nearly a full length ahead.

The other students tried to catch up, but they could barely reach the tip of Keith’s tail. 

Luke laughed as he saw the first obstacle come blasting from a canon. Luke took several steps back and allowed the laser sphere to hit a group of students. He jumped in the air and flipped forward to capture the second place slot for the time being.

Glancing back, Keith grinned while dodging the next set of pylons swinging across the narrow passage. Using his claws, he pulled himself over the two story wall. “Keep up Luke!”

Luke stopped at the wall and bent his knees all the way down before launching himself upward and over the wall. “Just wait! I’ll catch up!”

“You’ll have to be better than that!” He kept running, keeping his pace even. 

Luke made sure to keep Keith at his sight, but both were no longer caring about the students far behind them. With a skip, Keith completed the course and Luke slid to a stop in second.

They high fived and waited for the others to catch up.

“Well done you two. Beat your own records from last week. What changed?” asked Ulaz.

Keith looked at Luke for a moment an shrugged. “I have a far more focused goal now.”

“Yep. That’s it.” Luke smiled innocently - both hiding the fact they would train nearly every night at sunset with Shiro when no one else was around.

“Keep up the progress. Go and run steady pace laps while the others finish,” ordered Ulaz.

Keith grinned and did as he was told. He kept the pace slower than normal in order to run beside Luke. “I doubt the others expected us to ‘progress’ as quickly as we have.”

“I highly doubt it, but the effort is obviously showing. I’m only concerned about combat.”

“You’ve been training harder than me at combat. Why are you so worried about it?”

“I’ll always be worried… they really didn’t treat me right when I started being myself. It wasn’t easy… you know how it was.”

“No matter what happens, I’ve got your back.”

“Same goes for you… seems some of them finally made it to the end. Let’s wave at them.” 

Turning to face their fellow classmates, Keith gave an overly exaggerated wave. “So glad you all could finally join us!”

They growled in response as Luke began to jog backwards to keep waving. “If you need a break, I’m sure the nurse can see you. Keith and I can carry you there if needed.” 

“They’re going to have to catch up first.” Keith caught up with Luke enjoying the easy stride.

Some of their peers slammed their hands on the ground where Professor Ulaz immediately deducted points from their chart for mistreatment of the field. Luke laughed and patted Keith on the back. “Everyday I’m happy we were able to be partners in training.” 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

#

_ I’m skipping school today to start training with my mother! I decided I wanted to use a bow and arrow! - Lance _

_ That’s exciting. Finally something you’ll be better than me at. - Keith _

_ What do you mean by finally?! - Lance _

_ You know exactly what I mean. - Keith _

_ You can suck me, Keefy! - Lance _

_ You wish. - Keith _

_ Um - EXCUSE ME?! - Lance _

_ Ignore that… Just… forget that I ever even typed that. - Keith _

_ Are you having one of those “heats” again? - Lance _

_ Sure… let’s go with that. - Keith _

_ Wait… seriously? Are you okay? How are you feeling? Should I treat this like you have a cold or something? Do I have to figure out how to get you a hearty meal that will sooth the pain away? - Lance _

_ You don’t need to do anything. I promise I’m fine. - Keith _

_ Have YOU done the thing to make it feel better? - Lance _

_ Lance I am fine! - Keith _

_ ARE YOU SURE?! - Lance _

_ I’m positive. - Keith _

_ Okay… well we’ll video chat tonight. I wanna get an early start on my training, so I’m having breakfast with mother today. Check out my new training outfit. It’s all “tight” in the right places. HAHA - Lance _

_ <image attached> _

_ It looks fantastic… really suits you. - Keith _

_ Thanks! Talk with you soon. Sleep well! - Lance _

_ Enjoy your training. - Keith _

#

Lance quietly and carefully found his way to the location his mother asked him to meet. His heart raced, not sure how the day would progress. He wanted it to go well, prove to his mother that he was worth training. 

More so, he wanted to prove to Keith he could be strong. He was determined to not be delicate forever, especially if they were to ever meet again. 

Lance pushed the door to an outside court. A section sheltered with a tin roof and wooden poles. The extension had a green field with targets at the end, adjustable by a pulley system  and the grass labeled with distance markers. 

The wall behind him had various shapes of bows and arrows. Lastly, his mother, wearing a training set of leggings and tightly fitted robes, took a stance and held her bow and arrow into position. In a second, she released an arrow, hitting the center of the target at its furthest distance. 

Lance had never seen his mother use a weapon before and he instantly felt impressed. 

“Darling,” said Queen Melenor, “come in. I’m glad your training robes fit you well.” 

“Yes. Thank you mother.” He bowed, trying to treat her like he had Coran during his tutoring days. 

She giggled into her hand and approached her son, placing her hand on his shoulder. “No need to be formal. This will be an intense training, but we will be casual about it.” 

He smiled and relaxed. “Good. So what are we doing?” 

“Training you in a bow and arrow. Your structure has always seemed a lot like mine. Allura wasn’t very good with this weapon, but I believe you will be. Go on, pick whichever you think you can handle.” 

Lance leaned to the side to glance at the wall. He knew nothing of the weapon, but tried to act as if he did. He skimmed the weapons and made a face as if the decision was a difficult one instead of the confusion of where to start. 

He selected a bow of medium length and the arrows sitting beside it. Melenor didn’t give any indication if he had done well. 

Lance placed himself into position on a target with a closer distance and tried to prepare the weapon. The arrow was harder to place on the string and it fell several times to the floor. Melenor didn’t move from her observation spot. 

“Slippery hands.” He tried to chuckle it off. 

She didn’t reply. 

He finally found the nock and  attempted to pull the string. His muscles tensed the second the string gave him some tug. Without further hesitation, he released the arrow and it fell a few feet away from him. 

He groaned in his own disappointment. 

Melenor walked over to him and kept a simple smile. “I assume you thought you could do better. Darling, you’ve never shot an arrow before. I expected you to be honest.” 

“I’m sorry.” He hung his head low. 

“No need to apologize, but you need to be honest with me. Now, time to begin. We will go through all the different types of bows. You will not become a master of one, but a master of all.” 

Lance’s eyes widened. “Seriously?” 

“Yes. But it will take dedication of mind and strength.” 

“Yes!” he shouted, jumping to his feet, “I promise I will be strong.” 

“Good. Now put the weapon down. We are done here for the day.” 

“What? No more training?” 

Melenor laughed again. “We will continue to train, but no weapon until you gain some strength in your body. Off to the training grounds. Strength training and cardio.”

Lance fell disheveled at his feet.   

He followed his mother to the fields where the Altean guards practiced and exercised. Seeing the strong men and women made him think of Keith at the Academy and how he must look when he practiced. The blush instantly rose on his cheeks. 

His mind returned to the moment when his mother set him on the track. She commanded several laps, but instead of sitting around, she proceeded to run beside him. The men and women guards watched their Queen easily keep a steady pace lap after lap and her son barely holding his balance after the first two. 

From there, she took him to the weights, instructing and performing alongside him. It became very clear to Lance were Allura’s abilities came from. He thought it had been from their father, but in truth she was exactly like their mother. 

With an elegance and grace Lance would never be able to replicate, Melenor completed their training after two hours and left a broken Lance. 

“Come on. We shall eat together and have a conversation before I let you bathe.”

Lance groaned loudly, every inch of him in complete pain. Melenor had to help him to his feet and along the halls to the private dining room. Lunch had already been served, a new diet of hardy meats and vegetables perfect for Lance’s training. 

He ate, hungrier than he had ever been even though his weak arms could barely lift the fork. After a few more minutes, Melenor spoke, “You did well. Don’t allow the pain to trick you into believing otherwise.” 

“I am certain I will barely get sleep.” 

“Well tomorrow you can return to school. For now you will only miss two days for training until I see you are ready for more. Eventually, I recommend you return to private studies as you near your eighteenth birthday.” 

Lance paused, the thoughts coming back about the treaty and the decision to the forced marriage, but it wasn’t questions about the treaty, but rather his role in the matter. 

“Do you think I could make a good king someday?” His voice barely whimpered, but his eyes lingered on his mother’s captivated eye that glimmered shades of pink and blue. 

“I believe you will be a wonderful king. One who rules with compassion and honor.” 

The lack of hesitation to her answer lifted Lance’s doubts. He sat up and continued to speak, “Do you really mean it?” 

“Yes, of course. Both of my children are strong in their own ways. Regardless of which of you rules, Altea will be in good hands and so will the Galra Empire having the other alongside Lotor.” 

Hearing the Galra prince’s name brought back his frustrations. “I don’t seem to understand the reasons for this treaty. Allura has explained it to me, but it still does not seem fair.” 

Melenor placed her fork down and crossed her fingers, resting them on the table. “I think it’s about time you learn a little more of what is going on between our kingdoms and some of the secrets we share, but do not speak to the public.” 

Lance’s attention completely focused onto his mother and he found himself no longer eating. 

She continued, “A few years ago, Honerva, Empress of the Galra and Altean Alchemist, went on a mission deep into space to research a possible new resource to better both of our planets and those of our kingdom. It was a new element discovered by traders randomly in space. There was an energy none of us had ever seen and we figured it was best to explore if it was dangerous or helpful. Honerva volunteered to go along with her personal guard and a few more scientists, but most of them didn’t return and Honerva barely made it back alive. To this day, she is on life support and no one is aware of her condition.” 

Lance’s eyes widened, heart dropping to his chest. “But how - how could they still be hiding this?” 

“Honerva was never one to make public appearances with Zarkon. The people know she is an alchemist first and Zarkon continues to report her finding of research during her expeditions, but they are in fact those being completed by our scientists.”

Lance shook his head, confused and bewildered. “I just don’t get it. Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because if it wasn’t for the treaty, Zarkon would have had no one to support him the moment Honerva returned, just as the many times Zarkon has assisted us when we needed their strength. Never before had we been so united and made an effort at peace until the day the treaty was signed. If it does not get followed through, this partnership will crumble and so will our kingdoms.” 

Lance sighed, shoulders falling down, and slouching in his seat. The matter seemed to make sense, but he still hated the marriage piece of it. Regardless of his thoughts, hearing the good it had already done and the good it would continue to do made it difficult for him to argue against it. 

“I guess… it’s for the best of our kingdoms.” 

“That’s right.” Melenor softly smiled to Lance and stood to place a guiding hand on his shoulder. “In the end, that is our role as king and queen. To help the people, no matter the consequences to ourselves.”

With those words, Lance looked up to her and tried to come to terms with the truth. “I guess that’s just how it is.” 

She dismissed him from the table and ordered a bath be drawn for him. He limped his way out of the room after kissing his mother on the cheek. In his silence, he thought over her words and the story she spoke. Just then, something clicked in his mind. 

Honerva had gotten sick during a mission and barely any of those who went with her came back.

Keith’s mother had been one of her personal guards.

#

_ Please tell me we can chat now? Tell me you aren’t on the field with Luke and Shiro and we can talk right now. - Lance _

_ I’m here. What’s going on? - Keith _

#

Lance quickly pushed the call button as he held the blanket over his head. He waited until he saw Keith’s face fully on the screen. “I have something pretty serious to talk about… and I think it may have to do with you.” 

“You’re starting to worry me… what’s so serious?” Keith shifted where he sat cross legged on the bed.

“Mother started training me as you know and well… she also decided to start talking to me about some of the things I need to know as future king. Things that aren’t openly spoken about… did you know that Lady Honerva is sick? She’s been sick for years.” 

“No… I had no idea…”

“Yeah… she came back from a very particular mission with an unknown illness… the same mission that your mother went missing.” 

Keith sat there completely still. For a moment it seemed as if the video had frozen. “You don’t think… my mother…”

“I don’t know, but the moment mother told me I just knew I couldn’t keep it from you.”

“I…” He started to hyperventilate as his hands knotted in his hair.

“Keith?” Lance leaned closer to the screen. “Keith… I’m sorry… are you okay? Talk to me?”

“She’s gone… she’s gone and she’s not coming back…” He was muttering to himself.

“Keith please…” Lance started to tear up, guilty that he brought him pain. “I didn’t mean to make you feel so hurt… I’m so sorry…” 

“It’s not your fault…” He curled and tucked his face against his knees. Even his tail wrapped around his arm trying to comfort himself.

“I’m still sorry. I didn’t have to say that and ruin your day.”

“You haven’t ruined my day. Shiro excused us from night practice based on our performance on the assessment. Luke and I were the top two rankings.”

“That’s awesome!” Lance lowered his blanket to show his bare shoulder curved with the blue Altean marks starting to move over and towards his chest, “I knew you were always going to be on the top. And good for Luke too.” 

“I should have a witty retort for that comment…” Keith sighed and leaned back. “Your Altean markings are really coming in.”

Lance blushed and looked down, “Yeah… they are all down my back and some are even appearing in my arm.” He cleared his throat nervously. “So you wanna see them?”

“S-sure… if you're comfortable showing me.” Keith blushed deeply as he shifted. He kept going over in his head how to tell Lance how he felt and even more grateful that Lance had a way of distracting him from devastating news.

“Yes. I’m comfortable. Hold on.” He removed the bracer and stood up. The camera kept shaking as Keith could hear him getting off the bed. When it refocused, he saw Lance’s face close up as he set the bracer on the bed. He stepped back showing that he was bare chested and only wearing a pastel blue pair of shorts to his knees. They rested low on his hips, showing a small hint of a trail underneath his belly button made of white hair. He turned around to expose his back. The Altean marks swooped down his shoulder blades, then nearly touching at the center of his back until it reached his lower back were it swirled into a small spiral on each side, some of it hidden within the waist of his shorts. “Cool right? I was scared what shape they would take. Allura’s almost look like flowers on a vine going down.” 

“Better than cool.” Keith smiled a little as he tried not to get flustered. “I'm a little jealous.”

“Of my rocking body?” Lance laughed as he popped his hip to one side playfully. “Even I know I’m joking.” He turned, walking over to the bracer and taking back as he sat down on the bed, this time allowing his chest to stay free from covers. 

“Of anyone who gets to see you in person.”

Lance blushed intensely. “It’s not like I’m showing it off. I normally wear a lot of clothing.”

“Doesn't matter. There aren't entire galaxies between you and them.” Keith glanced away as he bit his lip.

Lance tilted his head. “What exactly is that suppose to mean?” 

“It's nothing.”

“Okay… well I should go to sleep. Tomorrow I start school during the day and training at night. I’m basically becoming you.” He giggled. “I’ll pretend like I could give you a hug… you look like you could use one.” He raised his arms forward and wide opened, “Space hug?” 

“A space hug sounds amazing.” Keith mimicked Lance even though he felt foolish.

Lance smiled widely. “I can add in a space kiss if you want.” He winked. 

Keith blushed even though he shook his head. “Don't push your luck.”

Lance laughed and closed his arms into a hug.  “You’re thinner than I was hoping,” he joked.

“Just you wait. I can feel another growth spurt coming.” Keith closed his arms as well. “Your face will probably hit about here.” He motioned around his collarbone.

Lance hiccuped but decided to take a small chance. “Yeah? And would I be allowed to kiss that?”

“I wouldn't object.” Keith's ear twitched as he tried to calm his nerves. 

Lance giggled nervously, coughing into his hand. “Okay… well then. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I like it.”

“Good, now get some sleep. I'll send you a message when I'm back from class and drills.”

“Deal. Bye.” Lance quickly turned off the chat.

Keith fell back on the bed and covered his face with the pillow. Despite the painful memory of losing his mother he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Lance being affectionate.

#

Keith walked down the halls of the academy. Over the last few weeks he had become more pleasant to be around and even started to smile more.

Luke clicked his tongue and made a loud pop noise. “Did you eat a flusoberry? You seem high.”

“I am not high and no one slipped a flusoberry into my food.” He chuckled.

“Well you’ve been too happy lately… unless there is something you haven’t said?” He teased.

“I don't have to tell you anything.” Keith glanced at Luke with a grin.

“Oh my… did you tell him? Is he your boyfriend now?” Luke shoved Keith, the strength from training and his T-medication showing its effects.

Stumbling slightly, Keith caught himself on the wall. “No, he's not my boyfriend.”

Luke grimaced. “Then why all the joy lately?”

“It's nothing. Are we going to get lunch or not? I would rather not train hungry again.”

“Alright Keith… I’m not gonna let you get away with not talking about this. I’ve been respecting your privacy with boyfriend, but I will barge in and figure it out if you don’t just tell me.”

“Nothing has changed. I swear.”

“Something must have!”

“Just leave him alone,” said Shiro as he bumped into them in the hall, “let him be happy.”

“Thank you, Shiro. At least you have the sense to give someone space.” 

“I mean clearly something is happier between them and I’m decided to assume it’s something semi-sexual,” Shiro added with a chuckle.

“It is nothing like that!” Keith snapped at them.

The two laughed. “Well we can assume whatever we want as long as you’re quiet,” said Luke.

“We've been flirting.” He grumbled.

“That’s it?” Luke blinked. “All of this for - flirting… I didn’t know you were so innocent.”

Shiro punched Luke’s arm, “Don’t patronize him. I’m glad it’s making you happy.”

“Even if it leads to nothing… I get to see him smile,” replied Keith not bothering to hid his joy.

“If he’s flirting back with you though, that at least indicates that he likes you,” said Luke.

“I know… I just don’t know how to tell him. It’s like we’ve been avoiding the subject entirely.” 

“Then just say it. Blurt it out… I like you! More than friends. If we didn’t have distances, I would have made out with you every day and every night,” replied Luke.

“Nope… can’t do that.” Keith turned bright red as he looked away from them. 

Shiro laughed. “Don’t listen to Luke. Do things at your pace.” 

“I’m just waiting for him to meet someone… He’s going to find someone that he can be with and then won’t need me anymore.”

“That got depressing quickly.” Luke rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not good to think that way. I’m not saying you have to, but trust me, you’ll regret not telling him and seeing him with someone else than having told him and letting it take whatever course it does,” said Shiro.

“I just don’t want to ruin what we have. I still intend on telling him.” Keith sighed as they walked into the cafeteria.

“It’ll be fine,” Shiro tried to encourage. 

They gathered their food and sat at their usual table. Nothing about the day felt out of place or out of the ordinary. Everyone paid little mind to them as their reputation was starting to earn them some respect from older students and left a taste of jealousy from his direct classmates. Still, no one dared to challenge them out of fear of what might happen with Lotor. 

At least once a week, Lotor made it a habit of sitting with them. 

Today happened to be that day. “May I join you?” 

“Go ahead.” Keith motioned to the seat across from himself. “I still don’t know why you sit with us. I know it’s not just because we’re being considered for the royal guard.”

“Do I have to have a reason?” He sat down and properly placed a napkin on his lap. The small things he did always showed how distinguished he was compared to others. “I like to speak with various groups and get to know as many people as I can.” 

“I doubt you make your rounds on a weekly basis,” said Luke. 

“You question my focus?” 

“We question your motives.” Keith commented.

“That’s likely a wise decision on your end.” Lotor grinned to one side of his face. 

“It doesn’t matter so much if our goals align. What matters is how much we can benefit from one another,” said Keith.

“And what benefits are you seeking for being in my guard?” Lotor leaned his chin on his hand and curiously looked to Keith. 

“That isn’t really any concern of yours.” He huffed and focused on his food.

Lotor chuckled. “The curiosity is killing me. No matter, you keep scoring high on your performance exams and both of you are looking at being my personal guards. As of right now, no one else is proving themselves worthy.” 

“What’s your criteria?” asked Luke.

“I too am allowed some secrets.” Lotor grinned mischievously.  

“Our prince prefers those who don’t follow the crowd.” Keith glanced up at him as if daring him to deny it.

Instead Lotor chuckled and kept eating his meal. 

“Well if you’re going to eat with us, at least get a little more personal. Dating anyone?” asked Luke. Shiro kicked him underneath the table for being disrespectful. 

“Not at the moment. I’ve been promised to an Altean, so I haven’t been wasting much time with dating others since it will lead nowhere.” 

“I’m sure there are those who agonize over their lost opportunity.” Keith remarked.

“I’m sure, but it is no loss of my own,” replied Lotor.

“You get to choose an Altean from the royal family correct?”

“Yes.” 

“You aren’t going to share who are you?”

Lotor took a deep breath in hesitation of the answer. “I think it’s pretty obvious which of the two is expected of me too choose.”

“Of course.” Keith realized that it was truly an option for Lotor to choose Lance as a part of the treaty. The thought caused his stomach to knot. “Excuse me.” He bolted from the seat and out of the room.

Luke began to go after him, but Shiro went instead. He followed the tip of Keith’s tail as it entered the bathroom. “Keith?” he called out once inside, relieved to see no one else was in there. After finding his feet underneath a stall, Shiro pushed the door open and sighed. “What’s wrong?”

Keith looked like he was going to be sick as he rocked back and forth. “Lance is part of that treaty…”

Shiro leaned against the door and crossed his arms. “You figured it out. I had a feeling you wouldn’t wait to read it.”

“I didn’t have to read it… that treaty has always been a part of my life. It was the one thing that had the possibility of bringing me close to him again.” Keith turned as he felt his stomach turn. The last thing he wanted was to be sick in front of Shiro, but he couldn’t help it. To think that everything he had worked for could be gone with the decision of a single person.

“He’s going to pick Allura. There is nothing to worry about.”

“You really think so?”

“Why wouldn’t he? She’s known as a symbol of peace and unity. Much more dignified than Lance.” Shiro laughed. “His reputation is actually one of rebellion… which from what I know isn’t really telling of his nature.”

“He doesn’t like rules… even though he follows them.” Keith managed to slow his breathing and sat down. “I.. I didn’t like the idea of Lotor choosing him…”

“Of course you didn’t. Why would you like the idea of anyone being with Lance when you really like him. I never wanted to push because you needed to realize that on your own.” 

“I need to tell him… before it’s too late.”

“Alright. That sounds like a plan and if for some reason it doesn’t go well. Tell me.” 

“Why? It’s not like you could fix it.”

“But you’ll have someone to listen. Heartache alone isn’t easy.” 

“Thank you… I don't think I would be where I am without you.”

“Anytime. Come on. Let’s go back. Extra laps during night training for your foolishness.” Shiro laughed as Keith stood up and grumbled as they went back to the dining room. 

#

Lance rocked back and forth as he kept talking, “And just feel like I’m stronger. I mean, look at these arms! That’s actual muscle!” He held up his arms showing his new definition crafted by the months of training. 

“You do. I'm impressed with how hard you've been working. You're definitely stepping into your role.” Keith lounged in his bed with the screen floating above him. 

Lance laughed. “Sooner or later I’ll be bigger than you. Literally too. I’m starting to sprout my shapeshifting abilities. I grew a whole three inches taller… although Allura can already turn a bunch of colors. I’ll catch up eventually.”

“I enjoy you being shorter than me.” Keith grinned.

“Oh yeah?” Lance smiled mischievously. “And why would that be?”

“Easier to carry when I inevitably have to protect you.”

Lance giggled and leaned closer to the screen. “You don’t have to wait to protect me in order to pick me up.”

“No? You would like to be tossed over my shoulder wouldn't you?”

Lance blushed but didn’t look away, instead more confident with the banter between them. “Among other things.”

“Do tell. I'm curious.” He grinned allowing a fang to graze along his lip.

“I can’t speak of those things. I’m sure it goes against some kind of conduct code for bodyguards.”

“I’m not a guard yet. Besides I'm likely to be selected as Lotor's personal guard anyway.”

“But that means you won’t be with me in Altea. I guess I’ll have to butter up the prince to let you transfer.”

“You butter up the prince? That I'd have to see. You can't stand him.”

Lance shifted where he sat, “That maybe true, but I think I can fake it enough to get my way.”

“You want me that badly?” 

Lance bit his bottom lip, trying hard not to burst out his answer. With a quick clearing of his throat, he tried to act cool and flirtatiously grinned. “Yep. Maybe even more than you know.”

“Perhaps the feeling's mutual.” Keith shifted back as he blushed red.

“Yeah?” Lance ruffled his fingers through his hair as he shifted in his bed to lay on his stomach and have the screen in front of him, allowing Keith to see the length of his body. “What exactly is mutual? How much you wanna work with me or…” he allowed his words to hang.

“I…” Keith swallowed for a moment before responding, “I just really look forward to working alongside you.”

Lance squinted his smile. “Yeah… Okay. You’re no fun.”

“Sorry?” Keith shrugged.

“Yeah. Whatever.” He stuck out his tongue. “At least today I’m skipping class again. More intense lessons with mother.”

“You keep working like that and you won't need a guard.” Keith yawned and stretched.

“But I can want one, especially if it’s you.” Lance rolled over to his back and stretched, “I’ll see about sending you some pictures of me practicing. Pidge and Hunk have been coming over in the afternoons. It’s been nice to open the castle doors more. They’ve allowed me to have friends over.”

“I'm glad that you have people close to you. Makes me worry less.”

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve been fine for sixteen years.”

“Still going to worry about you. Besides if you want me to be your guard it will become my job to worry.”

“That’s true. Now I feel bad for you. Having to worry about me all the time is likely a horrible job.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“You don’t have to lie to me. You already got the job if you can take it.” He laughed. “I should get going. Don’t want to be late to breakfast… you’re staying up way longer lately. Are you even sleeping?”

“I'm fine, Lance. Your job isn't to worry about me. Now get going before someone starts looking for you.”

Lance grinned sweetly. “We’ll talk later. Sleep well Keefy. Dream about me.” He winked.

Keith smiled as he went to turn off the video. “Always.”

Lance blushed and waved goodbye before hanging up.

Keith groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. Idiot. That’s what he felt like after letting the perfect opportunity slip through his fingers for the fifth time in the past few months.

_ # _

Lance shot the stream of arrows towards the moving targets. The various sizes of bow and arrows laid out on the ground for him to tuck and roll, dodging the arrows coming at him from the opposite side. His mother kept a close target on her son, trying her best to hit him as he slid and took another bow and arrow to shoot at the target near her. 

Bullseye. She grinned proudly, but didn’t give in to taking him down at any second she could. 

Lance needed to prove himself and Melenor that the training had become more than effective. He’d proven himself worthy of being called a master of the bow and arrow - with the accomplishment, he could move towards training with a sword like his father. 

Two more targets left. His muscles tensed, but showed their strength as he zoomed forward to grab the last bow and arrow. Melenor targeted Lance once more, knowing that with one hit, he would be out. She released the arrow. It flew directly to hit Lance on his shoulder, but Lance figured it was coming. 

Quickly he pointed his arrow and hit the on coming one before quickly notching another and hitting the target. He sprinted to the last one without seeing if it hit, knowing Melenor’s speed. In seconds, he ran past two more arrows and shot his last target to end the test. 

Melenor walked over to her tired son and immediately pulled him into a hug. Every target had an arrow resting in the center and not a single one of hers hit him. “You did so well. These few months have truly paid off.” 

“I had to do it. Had to prove myself worthy.” He could barely get the words out, but he felt a spark within him. 

“You’ve always been worthy. Come, let us go eat. Next week, we will start training you in hand to hand combat and swords.” 

Upon hearing her words, he shot up to his feet and bounced in place. No matter how old he grew, there was always an excited child inside of him. 

Melenor kissed her son’s cheek and walked with him to the small table for a simple outdoor meal she had packed. 

“I’m excited to work with a sword. Do you think father will spar with me once I get the hang of it?” he asked, taking a seat and a sandwich. 

“I don’t see why not. He spars with Allura often. At this point, you both will be sparring since she is rather strong with her magic and strength.” 

For once, Lance didn’t feel jealous of Allura. He felt ready to fight her, finally able to handle her abilities against his own. She had skills with a whip, but he was a master of bows and arrows. Now all he had to do was prove his own strength and that he deserved to be the next King of Altea. 

They proceeded to eat and laugh about small things. Lance enjoyed the simple conversation, always loving her attention, until she brought up a topic he hadn’t been expecting. 

“So… is there anyone at school you’re interested in. You are sixteen almost seventeen and I haven’t seen you show any interest since you were younger.”

Lance coughed as his sandwich caught in his throat. His mind immediately went to Keith, but his logic said to never speak of the matter. 

“No… no. No one. Just my friends and me. I’m too focused on training and school. Plus the treaty…” He paused and looked up to her. The mere mention of it made Melenor sigh and remain silent. “But maybe in the future. Once I feel a bit more balanced with things, I’ll find someone.” 

Melenor smiled and stood to clean up. “Of course. You’re a handsome man and someone would be lucky to have you.” 

Lance grinned and blushed thinking of Keith - he wanted that lucky person more than anything to be Keith. 

Once they finished, they left to their bedrooms as the sun began to set. Lance gave his mother a hug, tightly pressing her against him and nearly cracking her back. “Thanks mother… I think I can do this now. I really do.” 

“Good.” She kissed his forehead and moved to leave him to sleep. “I’ll see you at breakfast and then we can discuss some of your questions on diplomacy.” 

He nodded and waved goodbye to her as he clicked the door shut ready to sleep. Checking his bracer, he found a message from Keith stating it was going to be another long night of training and that they would chat in the morning.

_ You can have breakfast in bed while I eat my snack. Sounds good? - Keith _

He grinned, enjoying how with each chat it become more clear just how important Keith was to him. Even more so, how he felt that each chat was more and more like a date. 

Maybe it was time to simply tell Keith what he had been hiding for years. 

He quickly replied. 

_ Sounds like a date. I’m pretty tired today anyway. Building muscles stronger than yours is no easy task. *wink* - Lance _

He giggled to himself and dressed in his pajamas ready for bed. Snuggling into his sheets, he dreamt of meeting Keith once again and hoping that nothing could stand in their way. A happy thought of having Keith be his fellow king only made Lance more giddy. 

However, outside in the halls, the guards raced passed Lance’s bedroom door by the command of Coran. Coran laid on the floor closer to Allura’s room as he tried to control the convulsing body of Melenor. She kept trembling violently, eyes rolling back, and body moving to its own accord. 

Until all of it stopped and not a single breath escaped her.

#

_ Hey, you awake? - Keith _

_ Lance? I thought we were having breakfast together… - Keith _

_ Is everything okay? -Keith _

_ Please message me back… I’m worried. - Keith _

_ Lance… just let me know you're still there. - Keith _

#

Keith sat in the cafeteria staring down at his dinner plate. There were dark circles under his eyes as well as bruises lining his arms. Students who had begun to warm up to him previously now kept their distance.

Luke sat down across from him, unable to eat. “You keep acting like this, I’ll never eat again. Can you just tell me what’s going on?” He pushed away his tray. “Did he say he doesn’t like you? I’m assuming this is about Lance cause your emotional state is normally tied to him.”

“I haven't spoken with him…” Keith winced slightly as he shifted. With his focus pulled, his performance had slipped allowing his opponents to finally overpower him.

“For how long?”

“Just over a week…”

“Damn… that’s never happened before. And you’ve heard nothing?”

“I've sent him messages every night. There’s never a response.”

“I’m sorry… maybe he needed some time alone. I’m sure everything is okay.”

“He's always messaged back… even if its just to say that he's busy…” He laid his head on the table and covered it with his arms.

Luke reached over and patted his head, “Skip class today. Rest and I’ll say you’re sick. He’ll message back soon.”

Keith grumbled as he stood and made his way back to his room.

#

_ I hope you're okay… - Keith _

_ Please… Lance… just let me know you're okay… - Keith _

_ If your mad at me I'm sorry for whatever I did. - Keith _

_ The silence is suffocating… - Keith _

#

Keith ran his hands through his hair as he stepped out of the classroom. The slight glimmer from his bracer continued to make the pit in his stomach worsen even after another week. He had barely been able to focus and was grateful that their instructor tended to ignore him.

“You’re barely making it through classes. You need to get some sleep. It’s been two weeks,” said Luke truly worried about his friend.

“I'm fine.” He grumbled trying to rub the tiredness from his eyes.

“Let’s change the subject. Something not  _ you know who  _ related. Have you noticed the prince hasn’t visited us lately? Heard he hasn’t been on campus for a few days.”

“He probably has his royal duties to attend to.” Keith shrugged. “It's not like he really has to prove himself.”

They began to enter their next class when they noticed everyone, including Professor Thace, standing near the holographic projection.

“Today news breaks as the Altean royals release a statement with devastating news. The Altean Queen has suddenly passed and all access to the Castle of Lions has been shut down. A direct statement from the King is unavailable as Commander Coran has requested to leave the royal family alone to grieve. Reports do indicate that her death is reported as a sudden illness without any symptoms shown ahead of time.”

Keith stood there frozen as he tried to process what he was hearing. Two weeks without contact. Two weeks of Lance grieving and Keith being unable to comfort him. He wanted to run. Run back to his room and try once again to contact the prince.

“Go…” whispered Luke, “skip class. Call. Do whatever you need to do to reach him. If this was Liam, I’d be in my room calling him until he finally answered.”

Keith simply nodded as he bolted from the room. He had never had a reason to run at his fastest. Now he pushed himself refusing to let anything keep him from reaching Lance. Slipping into his room, he locked the door behind him and began messaging. 

#

_ Lance please respond. - Keith _

_ We just heard the news. - Keith _

_ I'm so sorry. - Keith _

_ Please… Lance… -Keith _

_ Don't go through this alone. - Keith _

_ # _

The ceremony had ended and the procession moved into the ballroom. Food laid around against the walls along with a continuous hush of everyone who came to the funeral. Lance kept himself to the same beat. Someone would approach, he would thank them for coming, proceed with small talk beside his father, and then bow a final farewell and gratitude. It made it a bit easier to keep going through the motions. The pain and his baggy eyes gave away that nothing about the situation got easier. 

How could his mother be gone?

His mind riddled in many different thoughts. He went from thinking she was hiding some kind of illness to a conspiracy of some kind. The doctors stated it was a sudden stroke, but how was that even possible? She was at the peak of her health. They had just finished training in the fields. They had dinner. 

They were happy.

He bowed once again for the members of council and turned to his father. His face appeared braver, but the nights they spend together - Lance, Allura, and Alfor - cuddling each other into the night and trying to get some sleep did little to make them heal. Eventually Alfor would slumper with Allura not far behind, but Lance barely close his eyes. Anytime he did, he relieved that last day they had together and somehow twist it to feel as if it was his own fault. 

Coming back from his daydream, he found a familiar purple hand giving him a small plate with food. “Please take it,” said Lotor with true concern for the Altean Prince’s condition, “Allura said you are barely eating. That will not do for someone who is training.” 

Lance took the plate, a little too forcefully. “I haven’t trained in two weeks.” 

Lotor stood tall and cleared his throat. “Yes… of course, but I’m sure you’ll want to return to it. It’s also important to eat.” 

Lance popped a small piece of food into his mouth. “Yeah. Alright. You can tell Allura to stop worrying.” He turned to walk away, but Lotor stepped behind him and followed. 

“I worry too,” he said. 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Very kind of you, but I don’t need a guard or babysitter. I’ll just stay by my father.” 

“None of that means I shouldn’t worry.” 

Lance stopped and turned to look at him. “Fine. Worry all you want. It makes no difference to me.” He ate another piece of food, instantly feeling it churn from his lack of eating the past few weeks. 

Lotor shook his head at the nausea covering Lance’s face. “Prince Lance, I promise you, I care dearly for both you and your sister. I was hoping that we could be friends, get to know each other more, and even grow close.” 

“Why?” Lance snapped, but kept his voice at a respectful volume, “the treaty already has us stuck together forever. Why even make it more than what it already is?” 

Lotor bit his lip and looked over to Allura. She shrugged her shoulders and motioned for him to keep pressing and not give up on Lance. He took a deep breath and placed his hands behind his back. “Because if we are going to be stuck together might as well respect and learn to be honest with each other.”  

Lance looked away from Lotor and placed the small plate on a table. “I guess that would be best.” 

Lotor grinned. “Of course at your pace.” He glanced over to Allura and gave her a signal. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. 

“Yeah… I guess.” He subconsciously reached his hand over to his bracer, but his bracer wasn’t on his arm - it hadn’t been since they day she passed. 

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes… I just forgot a piece of jewelry in my chambers.”

“A bracer perhaps?”

Lance didn’t reply, instead turning his back on Lotor pretending to fill his plate with more food. 

Lotor chuckled into his hand. “He still wears it too. I see it every single day in the training field, in the lunchroom, even within common areas during off times. I still find it interesting that he wears it. You must have really gained his trust.” 

Lance coughed, trying to stop the blush from rising on his cheek and neck. Knowing Keith wore the bracer at all times made him want nothing more than to hug him - kiss him tenderly. 

“I guess I did - and no it’s not a bracer. Simply some bracelets I’m used to wearing.” 

“Oh. But you remember him?” 

Lance tried desperately to leave the conversation. “I swore we spoke of this before. Why does it matter?” 

“Because I am always thinking about the future.” Lotor leaned closer to Lance and both looked over to Allura. “As I said, the treaty maybe forced on us, but eventually we will take power and I want all of us to be equal. Part of that means finding unity even outside of the royal blood. The way he placed loyalty on that one moment gives me hope. Doesn’t knowing he still wears the bracer bring you that sense of connection?” 

Lance looked between Lotor and Allura. He knew more about the treaty than before. He wanted desperately now more than ever to do what is right for his people - in honor of his mother - but the way Lotor spoke, it gave him a hope. 

Maybe there was a way to get everything he wanted.

“I don’t believe this is the right place to discuss such matters. Tell Allura thank you for sending you to distract me for a bit, but all I want to do now is continue with my duties for today, have this funeral end, and go mourn my mother in peace.”

Lotor bowed. “Of course. Until next time, Prince Lance. And please, try and get some rest.” He walked back to Allura, who waited to hear about their conversation. She looped her arm with his and walked off to talk and continue with the evening.

Lance sighed and desperately wished for time to move faster. His tired body barely held up and the more he looked into the crowd, the more he missed seeing his mother’s elegance greeting the visitors, dancing with his father, and taking command of the room with her smile. 

The hours ticked away and eventually they were all dismissed to their chambers. Lance passed Lotor and Allura hugging farewells, but didn’t stop to do the same. He eventually entered his chambers and felt the emptiness of the room. The tears welled in his eyes again and he walked over to his bed, stopping when he saw the bracer. 

Lance took his it and opened the notifications. There were dozens of notes from Keith and he felt guilty for having left it behind for the past two weeks.

He put it on and hoped Keith didn’t mind getting a message mid-day. 

#

_ I’m sorry… I wanted to contact you sooner but I’ve just been a mess. I know you’re likely in class, but I can’t sleep. I just want to talk… but I don’t want to ruin your day. Just - thanks. I’m sorry I worried you. You can ignore me. - Lance _

_ I'm here. I didn't go to class. - Keith _

_ Why? - Lance _

_ Because I'm worried about you… and then the announcement they made today... - Keith  _

_ I just left the funeral… just call me. - Lance  _

#

Keith didn't hesitate to press the call button. He sat on the edge of his bed forgetting that he was still recovering from his last spar with another student for class.

Lance opened his screen and sat on the headrest. His crown wasn’t on his head nor was any jewelry. His body shrank in place with his eyes dark, lost, and tired. Dried stream of tears marked his cheeks and the normally semi-glowing Altean marks were completely dimmed of any light.

“I’m so sorry…” he whimpered, “I must have worried you so much. I wasn’t thinking. You must hate me so much right now.”

“I could never hate you. You're allowed to not think right now. What matters is that you responded. I'm here for you.” Keith leaned forward.

Lance could barely look at Keith. He covered his eyes and started crying again, “I don’t get it. It makes no sense. She was so healthy. There was nothing wrong with mother.”

“I wish I had an explanation… it's not fair… I know how not fair it is.” He looked at the ground allowing his hair to fall in his face. 

Lance’s eyes shot up. “Quiznack! I’m so sorry! I didn’t even remember about yours. I’m so horrible…”

“No you're not horrible. I only mention it because I understand.”

“I just - I’m so confused. It hurts so much.” He wiped his eyes with his palm, but the tears kept flowing.

“I hate the distance between us.” Keith reached up wanting to comfort him. “Tell me what I can do.”

“Just stay… stay here. Even if it’s silent… just stay here.”

“I'm here until you don’t need me.”

Lance hugged his knees. “I feel so empty without her. We were just talking. I had just finished training…” 

“It's not your fault.”

“I know.” He huffed. “I just don’t know what to think of anymore.”

“You do what she would have wanted you to do. That's what I did.”

“Yeah…  you're right…” He wiped his eyes and tried to control his breathing, “distract me. Tell me anything other than what happened.”

Keith looked at the screen wanting only to distract Lance. “I slipped from the top ranking. Luke is top of our class now.”

“What?” He sniffed. “Why? What happened?”

“I haven't been sleeping well. As a result a few of the other students got the upper hand in our skirmishes.” Keith shrugged. “The medics say my ribs need a few more days of healing.”

“Wait? What!” Lance leaned forward and finally saw the bandages “Keith! How could you let yourself get that hurt?”

“I was worried about you…”

“Keith…” He teared up again. “You didn’t have to worry that much about me…”

“Shut up. You don't get to tell me how worried I get to be. You also don't get to cry about this either.”

He sniffed loudly. “I just don’t ever want to be the reason you fail.”

“I'm not going to fail. It's a minor setback. I'll regain my ranking next week. Besides Lotor hasn't be around to see me decline.”

“Yeah… it’s because he’s here. I spoke with him at the funeral… it actually told me about you, which I found odd, but it reminded me that I wasn’t wearing my bracer.”

“He… I've never really talked about you with him.” Keith leaned back finally relaxing.

“He acted as if trying to assess if I still knew you. I hope he didn’t gather anything about it.”

“I mean he knows that I still wear the bracer, but only that it was a gift from you. I can't figure out what his end goal is…”

“Me either. It felt weird.”

“It doesn't matter. You should get some sleep.”

He shook his head. “I can’t… I haven’t been able to.”

“I can tell, but you need sleep. What can I do to help.”

“Stay… just stay with me.”

“I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here all night.”

Lance smiled - for the first time in two weeks, he smiled. It was weak with a tremor, but a smile nonetheless. He removed his bracer and placed it beside him on the bed as he got comfortable. 

Cuddling one of his pillows, he rested on one side in order to still face Keith. “I wish you were here.”

“I wish I was too.” Keith adjusted to a more comfortable position. “Enough talking, get some sleep.”

“I can’t… how about you tell me what we would do when we meet again? What kind of trips would we take?”

Keith grinned as his cheeks began to turn red. “If you were coming here, I would take you sand surfing. We would go to this great little restaurant that my father loves taking me to.”

“That sounds like fun. Would I visit your home?”

“If you really wanted to visit. It's small… only two bedrooms and a tiny backyard.”

Lance squeezed his pillow and yawned. “That sounds cute. Would I stay over in your bedroom?”

“You can do whatever you want.”

“Yeah,” he spoke, groggy and free, “can I sleep on your bed?”

“You can sleep in my arms if it means you'll actually sleep.”

Lance squeezed his pillow. “I’d like that…” his eyes started to blink heavy, body relaxing, but still focused on Keith. “I’m sure you’re a good cuddler. Like a big, strong, purple doll.”

Keith chuckled. “I don't know about doll, but I am warm.”

“Big and warm.” His smile grew bigger as his eyes started to close. “I hope one day you can hold me. Not just carry me… but hold me…”

“I promise one day I will.”

With his eyes shut, breath evening, and body restful, Lance spoke without thought, “I can’t wait until that day… I wish it was now… I wish you could just be…”

He fell asleep.

“Good night, Lance. I promise I will always be here for you.” Keith reached over and grabbed something to read while Lance slept. He had no intention on going to class with Lance in this state.

#

When the suns rose over Lance’s window, he slowly rose out of bed and stretched his arms up before rubbing his eyes. He turned to see his bracer screen was still on with an image of Keith sleeping. A book rested on his chest but he seemed tired and finally able to sleep.

He laughed. “Keith… Keefy?”

Keith stretched and yawned, “Hm? You're awake?”

“Yeah. I slept the night, thanks to you.”

“Good. You needed the sleep.” He rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. 

“And you do too. Keep sleeping. I’m sure it’s ultra dark and perfect for some good rest.”

“As long as you promise that you're going to be okay.”

“I promise. If anything I will call you. Okay?” 

“I can agree to that. Try and relax today and remember I'm just a message away.” He removed the bracer to set it on the bed next to him as he laid down.

“Have a good night. Thanks Keith.” 

“You're welcome, Lance.”

“I promise I’ll call you tonight. I won’t ever miss a call again.”

“Good, now I need sleep. I'll see you in the morning.” He snuggled down with his blankets and closed his eyes. Now that they had started to speak again, he was going to allow Lance to be the one to end the call.

Lance laughed, “Good night. Sleep well. Dream of me cuddling you to sleep.” He stuck out his tongue and tried to put on a brave face even though his eyes were still red from the crying he had done over the past few weeks. 

Before Keith could respond, Lance ended the chat.

Keith smiled, grateful that Lance was feeling at least a little better. It took only a matter of moments before he was out cold. The exhaustion of the last two weeks finally catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit of a twist chapter - poor boys. But next chapter your patience will be paid off ;) See you next week - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
> **Our Fics:**  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	8. Age 17 - Dynamic Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second chapter this month! Thanks so much for all the love guys <3 We love your readership.
> 
> ENJOY THE FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Luna and Vulpes

##  **_Age 17 - Dynamic Shift_ **

 

_ I saw Mr. Prince again. It was nice of him to come for the anniversary of my mother’s death, but he’s still kind of weird. - Lance _

_ He's not weird. He cares about your family. - Keith _

_ He’s weird cause he keeps talking to me about you. Like just updating me on how your doing and stuff. - Lance _

_ Have you ever asked him why? Ask him why he keeps talking about me. - Keith _

_ I did! He said cause he remembers us being friends. - Lance _

_ So then how is that weird? - Keith  _

_ He’s so insistent! You sure he has no idea? - Lance  _

_ There is no way he could know. It's just Shiro and Luke and they wouldn't dare say anything. - Keith _

_ Ok… are you back in your dorm yet? I wanna see that face of yours. - Lance  _

_ I'm back. - Keith _

#

Lance called and Keith immediately answered.

“Okay… so I have some news. I’ve dropped out of school,” started Lance.

“What? Why?” Keith shouted at the screen.

Lance laughed. “Because I’m returning to private studies. All year I’ve been thinking about what you said - to do what my mother would have wanted. I need to concentrate on my future duty as king.”

“As long as you're moving forward. That's what matters.” Keith grinned and leaned back. 

“Had you worried for a second.”

“You did.”

Lance smiled. “I enjoy teasing you.” He winked coyly.

“You enjoy torturing me.” Keith set the bracer on his desk as he started to move around his room.

“Says you.” Lance tilted his head and enjoyed watching Keith move around his bedroom. “Thanks for the show. Hopefully Coran doesn’t catch me glaring and lecture me like the time he found my book collection.”

“If he catches you it will be your fault.” Keith smirked as he slipped off his shirt.

Lance expelled a heated breath. “If he catches me I’ll just have to end my life. Knowing I can’t watch - well there's just no point in living.”

“You would leave me here all alone? Cruel.” He chuckled, going through his clothes to find something comfortable. Over the last year he had earned more scars and remnant burn marks. Each and everyone a testament to his ranking as first in his class.

“You can figure out life without me. It’s fine. I’m married to my duties anyway. Once I’m twenty - my current world ends and I become some boring rich Altean who rules his universal kingdom.”

“I thought you wanted me by your side?” Keith paused, a shirt hanging from his hand as he looked at the screen. “If that changed I understand…”

“That has most certainly not changed - as I said. I enjoy teasing.”

“I should just hang up on you for that.”

“But you won’t. Cause reasons.” Lance leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. “How is Shiro doing as a Royal Guard? Do you even get to see him?”

“He’s doing great and no. I hardly ever get to see him anymore. He did say that will change once I graduate as long as I am selected for the Royal Guard.” Keith decided to forgo the shirt and sat down in his chair.

“You mean  _ when  _ you get selected and come to Altea.”

“It’s not a guarantee… Lotor could choose someone else.”

“Do I have to convince him while he’s still here?” 

“You could just get to know him. He may not want to give up his best guard.”

Lance huffed. “I’ll come up with a way. Don’t worry. At least he’s nice to Allura. I hope that’s not fake behavior.”

“It’s not. He’s the one who defended me back in school with the bullies before Shiro started giving me private lessons. He’s not like other Galra…”

“Good… that’s good…” Lance sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Is your whole future planned out by being in the guard?”

“Pretty much. No matter what I chose to do… my future would be planned out by someone with more authority than me. If I’m not a guard then I join the military and I don’t know where I would end up.”

“Ew!” Lance grumbled. “I’ll have to use my authority to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“I only have this last year before I graduate and my future is determined.”

“Quiznack… I can’t believe you only have one year…” Lance’s eyes drooped.

“Why do you look sad? Lance, I have one year to maintain my standing. Lotor has already shown interest in selecting both me and Luke for the Royal Guard and perhaps even his personal guard. We only have a few years until we can actually see each other in person.”

Lance smile. “I know - that’s just my doubt playing games with me… ugh! I don’t even know what I’ll do when I see you.”

“Hug me?”

“Hug you? Not bring foam swords like we were kids and battle it out until one of us is victor?”

“That’s for later, and I don’t intend on using a foam sword. I want to see just how much you’ve learned.” Keith grinned.

Lance widely chuckled. “I’m skilled in a bow and arrow, not so much a sword. It’s not a fair fight.”

“Then hand to hand combat. No weapons.”

“Still not a fair fight. I’ve been listening when you talk about your physical training.” Lance chuckled and rolled his eyes away from the screen as a thought popped into his head. “How about instead of a hug or a fight, I just kiss you?”

“W-what?” Keith turned bright red and froze. For a moment it seemed as if the connection had faltered.

“I - um - yeah… yeah!” Lance spoke confidently, leaning up and sitting straight. “I’m gonna just say it again. How about I just kiss you when I see you?”

“Uh...s-sure.” His ears laid back as his cheeks flushed deeper.

Lance’s eyes widened. “You - you know I mean like a kiss? Like a real… I swear I won’t miss your lips kiss. I’m not aiming for your cheek.”

Keith just nodded, afraid of what he would say if he spoke.

“Keith… you’re saying yes right? Like I’m just kind of pouring my heart here and I’m kind of scared right now.” 

“Yes, I just… I don’t trust myself to speak right now.”

Lance swallowed air. “Why?”

“Because this means that Shiro and Luke were right.”

“R-right?! About what?!”

“Y-you liking me…” Keith covered his face with his arm as he tilted his head back.

“They said that? Why would they say that?”

“They’ve said it for well… Shiro for a few years now… and Luke since the first time you two saw each other on a video call. Luke claimed what he would do was to tease you… when he would get close to me.” He looked away. “He knew that it annoyed me when he said that he was dating me… because I never wanted him.”

“Because… you want me?” Lance innocently pointed to himself with a shocked look on his face.

“Yes, because I want you.”

Lance pouted, lip quivering. “I owe Pidge fifty drubles.”

“You had a bet!?”

“Kind of - I was in denial. So I said it could never be true - that you liked me back, but Hunk and Pidge insisted.”

“Remind me to bring Pidge a gift when I visit. I should bring Hunk something too.” Keith grumbled.

Lance nervously chuckled and captured Keith’s eyes. “I like you Keith. I have for a really long time now.”

“I like you too, Lance. I have for years.”

Lance squeezed his shoulders closer and perked up. “Wow… am I dreaming?”

“I hope not.”

“Now I really can’t wait to see you.”

“Two years. We just have to get through two more years. I can’t believe you thought I was going through all this work to get to Altea and I didn’t have feelings for you.”

“What? I thought you just really wanted to live here. Get your own life… I didn’t realize it was all for me - that is what you’re implying, right?”

“I don’t care where I live. It was always about you.”

Lance smiled and wished he could reach through the screen. He opened his mouth to speak until a voice roared from his screen and suddenly he saw Luke pounce on Keith.

Lance stood up on his bed and growled. “Hey get off my man!”

Keith had started to wrestle Luke but fell to the floor when Lance yelled. “Oh quiznack…”

Luke’s head popped up. “I’m sorry… what?”

Keith stood and quickly tried to slip his shirt on as well as hide the blush spreading across his chest and face.

“Did you call Keith  _ your man? _ ” Luke slipped on the bed with eyes darting between the screen and Keith. “Did I interrupt something?”

Lance flopped on his bed and covered his head with a pillow, cursing again and again.

“I thought we had a policy of knocking before entering.” Keith growled.

“I thought you learned by now I’ve never respected that policy.”

“Lance, I’ll talk to you in the morning. Alright?” Keith looked to the screen hoping that Lance understood.

Lance peeked up from the pillow. “Yeah… I completely get it… we’ll finish this chat later. Good night Keith.”

“Good night Lance.” Keith quickly shut off the video before turning to Luke with a glare.

“So… it seems like something happened. Please tell me all the details. Liam and I have an earth scrapbook that pinpoints every moment you and Lance were clearly being idiots. I’d like to add something positive in it.”

“I’m going to skin you alive first.”

Luke lunged off the bed and out to the common area, rolling onto the large couch and using a pillow as a shield. “Were you guys like confessing or more? I can't tell based on the anger. But you were shirtless so I’m going to go with more.”

Keith launched after him claws first. “It’s none of your damn business!”

Luke laughed and placed his feet on Keith’s stomach and kicked him around and off the couch. “Oh man. This is juicy news, isn’t it?”

“You’re awful.” Keith jumped to his feet and started to swing at Luke.

“Can you just calm down! I’ll switch to more serious if you want to.”

“You were supposed to respect the rule!”

“Keith… come on. Just tell me.”

Keith’s arms dropped as he grumbled. “You were right.”

Luke chuckled loudly. “Knew it. I told you!” He threw the pillow at Keith and moved over to leave him space to sit.

“I hate you.” Keith collapsed into the space and covered his face.

“Why? I was the one that told you to tell him earlier.”

“I… there’s still so much that can go wrong.”

“Oh quiznack! Just be happy!”

“Shut up.” He threw a pillow at him.

Luke caught the pillow after it rebounded off his head. “Look. I’m turning into serious mode now… you like him and now you know he likes you too. Live in it. Live in this happiness. Join me and Shiro in the long distance love fest we got going on.”

“I don’t know how you two do it… never knowing when you’ll get to see them again. I know that I have two years until I get a chance… but after that…”

Luke shrugged and leaned back against his couch, “At least in two years you know for a fact you’ll see him. I have no timeline with Liam. He’s at the Garrison on Earth and I’m here. But I love him. He is worth every second of waiting because I know he loves me back. Maybe one day we’ll get tired of this, but right now that’s not the case. Right now I’m living without regrets.”

“I guess… and now he knows…”

“Now he knows.” Luke poked Keith’s side.

Keith couldn't help, but grin.

“Are you going to ask him to be your boyfriend?”

“I don't think I'm going to have to ask him. Not after the way he reacted to you tackling me.” He chuckled.

“Still doesn’t hurt to ask. It’s a nice squishy feeling when they say yes.”

“Squishy?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “You'll understand it when it happens. Alright lover boy, go off to bed now.”

“You need rest too. Don't stay up late and tell Liam I said hello.” Keith stood and started to make his way back to his room.

“You tell Lance I won’t be barging in anymore. Night.” Luke went into his room and locked the door.

Keith walked into his room and collapsed on the bed. He couldn't stop smiling as he got comfortable within the blankets. Everything was going to change and for once it didn't terrify him.

#

Lance nearly pranced his way to training with Allura. His mind completely focused on the conversation he just had. What was the point of thinking about anything else?

Allura stretched in the center of the battle simulator when Lance walked in. He waved at her, humming a jolly tune to himself. His eyes appeared lost in the clouds and completely not within the confines of the dome training room. 

“Lance… today we are going to practice hand to hand combat,” she said, quickly noticing he wasn’t paying attention to her. 

“Yeah… okay,” he replied with little thought. 

She tilted her head, watching as he mindlessly stretched and gave little effort to each movement. Normally he was more driven. Nothing nearly a aloof as he was acting. 

“Lance,” she called to him again, trying desperately to get him to focus, “is everything alright? Did you get some good news? You’re rather cheerie.” 

He blinked his attention towards her and sighed out his pleasant hum. “You could say that.” 

“Alright… mind telling me what the news is?” 

He shook his head kindly. “No. Just something small that made my day a little brighter.” He smiled giving away that it wasn’t anything small at all.

“Right…” She lingered her words, not wanting to believe him. “Alright, then you won’t be distracted enough to handle a bot at level seven.” 

“Huh?” he replied, still dazed and daydreaming.

She shook her head and ordered him to the center. He followed, rolled his neck and shoulders, and prepared for battle. 

It didn’t take long for the bot to grab a hold of him and toss him to the other side of the room. He back slammed against the wall before he slid down and his mind finally focused on his location. 

“What was that for!” he shouted. 

“I said a level seven.” She walked over to him and loaned him a hand. “Now will you please focus or tell me what is wrong with you.” 

His shoulder fell and he rolled his eyes. “Okay, but not here. Let’s go to the beach.” 

“We have training!” She reminded him with little patience. 

“I know. We will come back, but I can’t say it here.” He gave her a begging grin. “Plus, I might need your advice on something.” 

Those words peaked her curiosity and she agreed. A few minutes later, they arrived at the shore and sat down. The bright suns warmed Lance’s already blushing cheeks. He inhaled the sea wind and remembered running around the sand with Keith. 

“Well?” Allura asked. 

He exhaled a deep breath, held out his forearm with the bracer attached, and turned it on. Allura, shocked, watched as he went through to a file and pulled up a recent picture of Keith. 

“This is Keith… do you remember him?” he started. 

“A Galra? Is he a guard?” 

Lance chuckled. “The day the Galra came to sign the treaty. Do you remember that there was a young Galra who I played with? We went to visit Pidge and Matt with him?” 

It took her a moment, but she did remember him. 

Lance continued. “Well that is him and how he looks now.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Because this bracer Pidge gave us wasn’t just some jewelry. It’s a communicator. Allows us to message, video chat, and take and save images without being traceable. We’ve been talking since the day he left.” 

“What? That was…”

“Seven years ago.” He smiled, getting lost on the half awake look of Keith’s eyes. “And I love him.” 

“You what?!” She nearly fell back onto the sand. “Are you serious?” 

“More than anything. I’m sorry I never told you, but we promised to keep it a secret and then Pidge told me how many rules I’m breaking by just having this, which made it even harder to tell you…” he rambled. 

Allura stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. “So for seven years you both have been talking and you’ve realized you love him.” 

“Oh no,” he corrected, “I’ve known for years that I love him. What’s new is that this morning, I finally told him and… he likes me back.” He beamed, not wanting the pleasant warm feeling to go away. “I mean I didn’t say the word love, but he at least knows I don’t only see him as a friend and apparently he feels the same way.” 

He paused, trying to read her face and figure out if she was going to tell their father or if she was going to beat him senseless. Instead, he was astonished to be attacked into a hug and both falling into the sand. 

“Oh Lance! This is wonderful news! Here I was afraid you were starting to go down a path only caring about the treaty and duty… but no… you’ve just had your heart set on someone.” 

“Huh?” he replied bewildered.

“Are you going to pursue it?” she asked while separating them from the hug. 

“I mean… can I?” He sat up and stared at her with worry. “That’s where I need your help. This isn’t something that like I can just do. We only see each other through this thing and I am the next King of Altea. Not sure being with a random Galra is going to look good.” 

“Oh! Who cares about the politics!” she replied, “You are young! Follow your heart and all that other stuff we can figure out in the future.” 

“I - seriously? I never expected you to say that… wait…” He leaned closer to her face and analyzed her carefully. “Are you hiding someone too?” 

She laughed into her hand and swatted him away. “No, no! I really do have eyes for Lotor, but I want to see you happy and if this Galra…” 

“Keith,” he corrected her with a giggle. 

“Right… if Keith makes you happy, I say go for it. You’re seventeen. We still have three years to deal with the details.” 

Lance smiled and hugged her again, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Thanks Allura… I needed to hear that.” 

She hugged him back and giggled into his ear. “No more secrets, promise?” 

“I promise.” 

She smiled and leaned away. “Good. Now you owe me time in the simulator. Level seven?” 

He rolled his neck, the back pain suddenly returning from mere memory. “I guess…” 

She stood up and helped him back to his feet, patting him in the back for encouragement. 

#

_ I’m heading back to my room. Let me know when you’re awake. - Lance _

_ Perfect timing. I just got out of the shower. Couldn't really sleep last night. - Keith _

_ What? Why? - Lance _

_ It's not because of something bad. So after last night does this make you my boyfriend? - Keith _

_ How can you ask me that in a text? Call me, you lovely idiot! - Lance _

#

Keith couldn't stop smiling as he sat at his desk and called Lance. “So what's the answer?”

“Yes! Of course! You beat me to it, but yes!”

“I just wanted to make sure. How was your day?” He leaned back, lacing his fingers together behind his head.

“Good… Allura now knows…” Lance’s eyes lingered down Keith’s bare body until it stopped and realized just what Keith was wearing. He blushed and tried to act cool. “Are you going to put some pants on? I’m sure that towel is wet.”

“I’m fine unless it bothers you… and Allura knows?”

“It - It doesn’t bother per say… just a tad distracting.” He cleared his throat and tried to continue their conversation, “but yes. Allura knows. I apparently was too happy today for lessons and she bugged it out of me.” 

“You didn't try and hide it at all.” He chuckled.

“I’ve been hiding it for years!” He laid back on his bed allowing the screen to float over his face and hands on his stomach. “Plus, I was too happy. I couldn’t stop smiling.” 

“We have a lot of catching up to do. At least for the last two years or so.”

“Do we? I mean, we talk everyday. What exactly do we have to catch up on?” 

“You think I’m going to date you and all we’re going to do is talk? Trust me, Luke has been talking non stop for years about what a proper couple should be like.”

Lance grinned shyly. “Like what? I mean with our situation I wasn’t expecting much to change since we can’t see each other.” 

“I’ll figure something out.” Keith leaned forward, “Am I still distracting you?”

“Yes. You have for years.”

“Then I’ll just keep doing it.” He grinned exposing his fangs.

Lance blushed a bright red. “You are so not fair! I can do the same!”

“Can you?”

Lance grunted in fury. “Yes I can!” Without much thought, he sat up and removed his shirt, tossing it across the room. New Altean marks appeared near his hips and waist, swirling down towards the seam of his pants beside his belly button. In an instant, he suddenly realized what he had done, flopped back on his bed and crossed his arms, unable to look at Keith. 

His marks glowed the more embarrassed he became. 

Keith just grinned as he leaned forward. “Your training is starting to show more.” He bit his lip as his eyes followed the line of Altean marks.

“Father is putting me through some more intense combat. I’ve been really enjoying it.” He glanced at the screen and quickly inhaled a skipped breath. “When did you become such a perv?” 

“I’m not a perv. You’re the one who took his shirt off.” He laughed nearly falling out of his seat.

Lance’s hands squeezed against his arms. “You basically tricked me into doing it.” 

“I did no such thing.” 

“Liar!” The marks glowed brightly before dimming down. Lance visibly flustered.

Keith continued laughing as he stood and grabbed his uniform. “You should be getting rest. Especially if your father is pushing you as hard as you say he is.” Stepping behind the door to his bathroom, he changed out of Lance’s view though he dropped the towel where Lance would see it fall.

Lance grunted a heated breath. “Yeah… yeah... “ He clicked his tongue and waited until he saw Keith walking back. “So like, this is real right? You’re my boyfriend. No other person is allowed to even think about trying to snatch you away?” 

“I mean they can think about it, but I'm not going anywhere.”

“No I forbid it!” He laughed. “I can’t wait to see you. I know I keep saying it but I’ve been hiding just how badly I’ve wanted it to happen.”

“Lance… did I ever tell you what my third trial was?” Keith looked at the floor, his hair covering his face.

“No. You just said it was like this weird mind trick.” 

“It was a mind trick. The test is to see if you can fulfill your duty. Mine was that Altea had been attacked. I… I was told to rescue the royal family… all I wanted to do was make sure you were protected and safe. I went to the planet alone and fought through the guards to get to you.”

Lance’s eyes nearly bursted into tears. “And you didn’t tell me! Keith! That’s - beautiful.” 

“I had the highest score because mine was emotionally personal for me.” He glanced up at Lance. “I wanted to be sure that the way you felt wasn't just a simulation.”

“Its not. This is real! I really do like you… I can’t believe you would do that.” 

“You don't think that I would go to you if you were in trouble? I'm offended.”

“Maybe I’m just in disbelief that someone cares for me enough to do so.”

“Well ponder that while you sleep. I need to get to class before I'm late.” Keith slipped the bracer onto his arm. 

“Okay. Bye. Think of me during the day,” Lance blew a kiss.

Keith grinned as he blushed and turned off the video call. He didn't bother hiding the smile as he stepped out into the common area.

“I can’t believe your boyfriend is making me late to breakfast,” Luke teased, “boyfriend? Right?”

“Boyfriend.” Keith just kept smiling. “I think I'm going to beat my record today in the sprint.”

“Motivation will do that.” Luke patted him on the back, “but that’s after we meet up with Shiro.”

“Shiro? Why is he meeting up with us?”

“We may have talked last night.”

“Seriously!? This all just happened and you went and told everyone!”

“Not everyone. Just Shiro and Liam.”

“That is everyone! You three are the only ones who even know we speak with each other.”

Luke laughed. “That’s your own fault.”

“It's not like I could just announce to everyone that I've been having secret conversations with the Altean prince.”

“Oh man… your boyfriend is the Altean Prince. I just realized how big of a deal that is.”

Keith groaned and covered his face. “I'm dead… I'm so entirely dead if anyone finds out.”

“Yep. You’re gonna die if anyone finds out.”

“So dead…”

“Get moving.” Luke shoved Keith out the door.

They walked over to the dining room. Keith’s head remained down, contemplating everything that could go wrong if someone caught him. His mental state only broke when Shiro smacked the back of his head.

“You okay? I’ve been calling your name.”

“I'm fine.” He huffed. “Just contemplating my early death.”

Shiro laughed, hitting his knee as he bent down. “Wow. One day in and you’re already that deeply serious.”

“It's different now. Having conversations and having a relationship…”

“Yes it is,” he agreed, “but it’s worth it. All the work towards it is worth it. I’m happy you finally did it.”

“We still have to keep it a secret. I can't just be open about this.”

“Of course not. We won’t say a word,” smiled Shiro.

“I hoped you’d know we always have your back,” added Luke.

“I know…” Keith kept his head down even as he started to smile slightly. “He gets so flustered.”

“Does he.” Shiro started to enter the dining room. The students bowed their heads as they passed, a sign of luck for Shiro since he wore the uniform of a Royal Guard. “Do tell.”

“I may have called him right after a shower…” He chuckled.

Shiro stopped walking and Luke wrapped an arm around his neck. “Wow,” replied Luke, “you’re an asshole.”

Shiro ran up and whispered. “Do we need to have  _ the talk _ ? I’m sure your dad spoke with you, but it’s a little different when you’re in a long distance relationship.”

“No!” Keith shoved him away. “I don't need that. This all just started!”

“Alright… but you really should think about what it is you both expect from each other.”

“I got that covered,” snuggly spoke Luke, “I’ve got a list of romantic ideas. Unlike Space Dad over here, I’ve got the non sexual topics ready.”

“Can you two not. I just want to take this at his pace.”

“What is his pace?” asked Shiro.

“I'm figuring that out. He can barely handle me shirtless for a few moments.”

“Again,” said Luke, “You’re such an asshole. But does he make you flustered too.”

“He's mesmerizing… the markings… it's just so elegant.” Keith seemed to zone out for a moment.

“Markings,” asked Luke.

“Alteans have marks along their face and body… wait, have you seen his body markings?” asked Shiro.

“Some…” Keith blushed.

“We need to have the talk.”

“We don't need to have the talk.”

“Okay…” Shiro shrugged his shoulders. “But if you suddenly find yourself without pants…”

“Wait what?” 

“You know,” Shiro looked baffled at Keith. He turned to Luke for confirmation.

“I’m pretty positive he has no idea what youre talking about. I do, but not this one,” said Luke.

“You know… like have your chat open and you both  _ relieve  _ yourselves with the other present,” replied Shiro.

“People do that?” Keith looked between the two of them.

“Yeah… I do,” said Shiro.

“Same,” added Luke.

“Maybe I do need that talk…”

Shiro patted his shoulder. “We’ll meet once I come back from my mission.”

“You're leaving? Where are you going?”

“Actually… to Altea. Going to meet with the military to begin negotiations about our future partnership. I’m escorting Headmaster Kolivan.”

“Can you do me a favor?” Keith shot to his feet.

“Um - sure.”

“I want you to give him a package for me.”

“To Lance? I’m not even sure I’ll see him.”

“Trust me you'll see him. If he even hears a whisper that Galra troops are in Altea he will find you.”

“Alright then. I leave at dawn. Have it to me by tonight.”

“Luke, tell the instructors I’m sick.” Keith dashed from the room not bothering with the response.

“Yeah. Love sick,” Luke laughed.

#

_ I hate you. I woke up with a giant smile on my face. - Lance  _

_ Why did you do that? - Keith _

_ I was dreaming of you. Spending time with me here. At your home. Just anywhere. - Lance  _

_ And you hate me because of that? Then you'll really hate me in a few days. - Keith _

_ I hate that it’s not real… and what does that mean? - Lance _

_ Shiro is going to Altea for negotiations between our militaries. So I decided to send something along with him. - Keith _

_ What?! Seriously?! - Lance _

_ You said that we had nothing new to do other than talk. I found a way around that. - Keith _

_ Wow! Is there anything I need to do? - Lance _

_ Just make sure you actually get the package. And then call me. - Keith _

_ Okay. I’ll call you tonight. I have a meeting with Allura at dawn… more nature training. - Lance _

_ You're going to do great. - Keith  _

_ You sleep well my boyfriend. - Lance _

_ Dreaming of you. - Keith _

_ Quiznack *kiss* - Lance  _

#

The day Shiro arrived, it took everything in Lance not to run forward and speed off into the arrival dock of the space ships. Instead, he went about his normal ways and continued his studies and training. 

It took Allura to call him out on his distracted face once again to fess up. 

To help him, she came up with a plan - several plans as it appeared to be much harder for them to actually get a second alone with Shiro. Zarkon had his guards working every second they were visiting. 

The first night they attempted to head towards the chambers were the guards were sleeping, but Alfor found them sneaking around and ordered them to leave the area at once. 

The second time was during dinner, where it was Shiro’s first time encountering the royal siblings in person. He gave them an extra smile acknowledging their personal connection, but never once did Zarkon and Alfor leave the guards behind. 

The third time, Allura begged Alfor to let them train with the guards. After begging for what seemed like hours, he gave in and they headed to the training fields along with the Altean and Galra guard. The Galra were especially surprised to see Lance and Allura in their training gear - more so that they were not as fragile as they had pictured. 

As a distraction, Allura offered a duel to any Galra who believed they could handle her. They chuckled, but watched as the Altean guards stepped back and refused the offer. 

“No one? Am I that scary?” she teased.

“Seems like our guards may need us coming in every so often and teaching them a few moves,” added Lance. 

It worked. A Galra stepped up and took a stance to challenge Allura. He apologized ahead of time for hurting her, but Allura merely smiled and shook her head. “I’m the one who will be apologizing.”

In one attack, Allura lifted the large Galra over her head, dropped him down to the ground, and dusted her hands against her legs. “Come on,” she antagonized, “I thought Galra were the strongest in the universe. Don’t make me report to Lotor that his future guards might need to be replaced.” 

With those words, the Galra rushed to his feet and a true hand to hand combat began. 

The crowd stepped closer to the match, leaving no one to pay attention to Lance as he found Shiro within the crowd. 

“Hi.” He waved nervously and shy. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person.” 

“As you, Prince Lance.” Shiro bowed, ever the formal one. “Your box is rather large, so we will have to sneak into my chambers.” 

“That’s fine.” They turned to watch Allura kick the Galra on the stomach. They winced and Lance said, “I think she’s got them distracted for sometime.” 

“Quiznack, I didn’t expect the princess to be so - aggressive.” 

“What, this?” asked Lance, “you should see her spar my father. That is a thrill. Come on.” 

Shiro shook his head and they both snuck out of the training field. It took some time, but Shiro delivered the package. Just as he said, the box was much larger than he expected, but it wasn’t too heavy. 

“That boy… what did he put in here?” Lance asked, not expecting an answer. 

“Who knows. He’s your boyfriend,” replied Shiro. 

The mention of hearing someone acknowledge that him and Keith were boyfriends caused him to lose his senses, blabber his mouth, and walked away flustered. When he finally arrived in his room, he immediately messaged Keith. 

#

_ I got the package! I pretended an illness with Allura’s help so I could peacefully be excused to my room. I’m ready when you are… your handwriting is scratchy, but I understood the note. HURRY! I wanna open it! - Lance _

_ I don’t really have to write reports, everything is done by recording. Go ahead and call. - Keith _

_ # _

Lance called and waited with a smile. The package sat on his lap as he had already changed to his comfortable tank and shorts for bed. “Hi! So… can I?” 

“Go for it.” Keith grinned as he waited patiently.

Lance ripped open the lid and stared inside, perplexed. “You aren’t very organized, are you?” He laughed and started to dig into the box. He pulled out a small candle and a vase with a flower. 

The center of the flowers had a deep shade of purple that faded into blue along the edges of it’s petals. It was clear that care had been taken to remove the thorns along the stems. A black ribbon had been used to tie them together within the clear vase.

“Keefy…” Lance awed. He placed the two items on his nightstand. “They are so pretty.” He stood off the bed for a second to grab a lighter from his desk and lit the candle. Once back, he sat on his knees and continued to look in the box. 

He pulled out a small metal sphere and tried to find the button. It lit up and an set of images hovers in front of him. The picture changed every few seconds to show Keith over the years with his father, mother, and Shiro. “Oh! Your frame!” 

“Yeah… I thought you would like to see more than just a small screen of my face. It's all I could think of on such short notice.” He blushed and looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Lance’s smile kept growing when he took out a folded blanket. “Was this yours?” He placed the softness of the blanket against his face and inhaled the rich scent. “Is this how you smell?” 

“I just… yeah.”

Lance sniffed it again. “You smell so nice.” He blushed and opened the blanket to lay it beside him on the bed. He continued to rummage inside and took out two packets of snacks he’d never even heard of before, a worn out children’s book, and a picture of Lance with a note on the back that simply read - The First Picture.

Lance held it against his chest and tried not to cry. “This is all so sweet.”

“Alright… I wanted to make you happy now I just want to crawl under my desk.” Keith covered his face with his hands.

“Oh! Don’t! I love it so much! It’s so sweet! Maybe I can try and sneak Shiro some stuff for me to send you.” 

“Don’t do it if it’s too risky. I just wanted there to be some semblance that this isn’t such… I hate this distance.”

Lance sighed. “I agree… I really hate it.” 

“The exchange for the treaty is in two years… I just keep reminding myself of that.”

“Same. And when that day comes… I’m going to make sure, with everything I have, to get you alone and kiss you.” 

“You won’t have to convince me, and you can be sure I’ll find the opportunity.” 

.Lance didn’t bother to hide his blush, curling Keith’s blanket into his hand. “When you come. I’ll take you on a date. I still know how to sneak out of the castle.” 

“I was hoping that you hadn’t forgotten how to do that. Don’t be too disappointed when my scent wears off of the blanket.”

“I’ll commit it  to memory and then you’ll just have to come to my bed and leave you scent again.” 

“You want me in your bed?” Keith blushed as he thought about all the questions he was going to have for Luke and Shiro.

“Did you think I was lying when I said I want to cuddle you to sleep?” 

“Well no… I just… I don’t know. This is all new for me.”

“You act as if it’s not new for me. I didn’t really have a relationship with Becca. It was short lived cause I realized it was you I wanted to be with - so nothing ever came out of it except a small kiss once.” 

“That’s more than I’ve ever had.” He shrugged. “I better get going before Luke gets upset that we missed breakfast again.”

“Okay. Thanks again. I’m sleeping in this blanket tonight.” 

“Good night, Lance.”

Lance hung up and held the blanket in his hand. He looked over to the frame and watched as each picture switched. When the image of Keith with Krolia flashed, Lance sighed. 

He missed his own mother and, much like Keith, valued anything that reminded him of her. 

Rolling into his bed, he pulled the sheet over his body and tightly squeezed it against himself- pretending that his boyfriend’s arms were wrapped around him. 

#

Two weeks passed and Keith walked back from the training fields to the changing rooms. To his surprise, he found Shiro leaning against his locker. “Working hard?” 

“Slacking off won't get me into the Royal Guard. Speaking of which, don't you have some kind of duty to attend to? Why are you hanging out here?” Keith stretched as he opened his locker.

“I just got back. I have the rest of the day off. However, I’m here because of one reason.” He threw Keith a small bag with something soft on the inside. “The boyfriend said to give this to you. Poor kid. He nearly got yelled at by his sister had he been caught.” 

“I told him not to do anything stupid.” Keith rolled his eyes but looked in the bag anyway. At the sight of blue fabric he simply grinned.

Shiro chuckled and stepped away from Keith, leaving him alone to his present. “Let me know when we need to have the talk.” 

“Not yet… but soon. I don’t want to push him away.” He looked up at Shiro and there was a joy that had been absent since he had left Altea those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SOOOOOOO fluffy. lmao! <3 Please leave comments and kudos. - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
> **Our Fics:**  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	9. Age 18 - Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: SMUT CHAPTER - MARKED FOR EASY SKIPPING - Consent Video Chat Sex**
> 
> I hope I did enough to earn that E rating, finally HAHA! Enjoy - Luna and Vulpes

##  **_Age 18 - Growing Pains_ **

 

_ So what did my boyfriend get me for my birthday? - Lance _

_ How I am supposed to get you something if I can’t even give it to you? - Keith _

_ WOOOOOOOOO! Have you been waiting for me to be 18 to say that?! - Lance _

_ Perhaps. - Keith _

_ Liar… - Lance  _

_ How am I a liar? - Keith _

_ You’re not clever enough to be that pervy. - Lance  _

_ Alright fine. Luke may have told me to say that. - Keith _

_ Knew it. Hi Luke… - Lance _

_ He’s already gone. Something about wanting to actually keep his dinner down. - Keith _

_ Well I’m alone when you’re ready. - Lance _

_ Go ahead and start the call. - Keith _

#

When Keith answered, Lance smiled, pointing up to his forehead. Dazzling brightly gold, he sported a new crown and a crystal at the center point. “So I officially got my royal crown. I’m in the court now.”

“Now all you need is your Galra guard.” Keith grinned. He was wearing a dark grey tank exposing the bandages on his right upper arm.

“Did you get hurt again?” asked Lance.

“Nope. This is your birthday gift.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean I got this for you. I figured seeing as I'm going to be your Royal Guard one day it was fitting.” He carefully undid the bandages. Little by little Lance could see the ink on Keith's skin revealing an Altean broadsword with water gently swirling around it. Along the edge of the sword was Altean script reading:  _ My blade defends the crown _ .

Lance immediately teared up. “Babe! I - I can’t believe you did that! Holy Quiznack! Like - that’s permanent!”

“I'm aware of how permanent this is. Took a few hours as well.”

“I - I - I just wanna kiss you so bad!”

“One day you'll be able to but not today. I am glad you like it. Luke wasn't sure it was a good idea.”

“I love it! I still can’t believe it. I’m so happy you’re mine.”

“So what did you have planned for your birthday?”

“Hunk and Pidge are coming over to hang out in the castle! Now that I’m eighteen I get free access to privileges I didn’t have before. Then tonight we’re having a formal party to welcome me to the court.”

“The first part sounds good. Not sure about the formal party. Sounds stuffy.”

“If it wasn’t because Pidge and Hunk are my personal guests I’d want to shoot my own head off. You better get used to it. Guards go all the time.”

“I would be next to you. That's all that matters.”

“Your ability to make me swoon gets better with each month. Keep this up and I’ll barely be able to walk.”

“Just means I'd get to do whatever I want to you.” Keith smirked mischievously.

“Oh - oh…” Lance whimpered as his bit his lips. “Stop teasing…” His face turned red as he fanned himself.

“Who says I'm teasing.”

Lance hiccuped. “Oh - um - wow… is this part of my present too?”

“Do you want it to be? I mean you won't get it for at least two more birthdays.” Keith absentmindedly picked at his claws still unable to get rid of the smirk.

Lance grew more frustrated. “Wha-what are you saying exactly?”

“You don't think I would waste -”

“Go to fucking sleep already! I am not dealing with your late night chatter session again! Not this time!” shouted Luke as he banged on Keith’s door, “I will not go to our graduation sleepy!”

“Graduation?” asked Lance.

Keith winced as he moved closer to the screen. “We graduate tomorrow and receive our assignments.”

“What?! And you didn’t tell me! What if you get Royal Guard like now?! Shiro has been here a ton of times. Maybe you can arrive sooner!”

“I didn't want your birthday to be about me. There are a lot of positions within the Royal Guard. It doesn't necessarily mean I will be with Shiro. There wasn't any point bringing it up unless I knew for sure.”

Lance pouted. “Regardless of all that - you’re graduating. You’re not letting me get the chance to say how proud I am of you.”

“I was going to tell you in the morning.” Keith's ears laid back. He hated upsetting Lance.

He huffed and crossed his arms. “You should have told me weeks ago.” He laid back on the headrest and grinned. “I am proud of you. You did it. Top of your class?”

“Top of my class. By a large margin as well. The only one who got even close is Luke.”

“I’m so proud of you two!”

“Thanks Lance but can you let your boy toy sleep!” shouted Luke, “unless the two of you are fuc…” He didn’t finish as Keith threw a pillow to bang on the door.

“He's right. I need sleep. I’ll call you afterwards,” Keith sighed.

“Okay. Sleep well Keefy.”

“Good night, Lance.” Keith smiled as he signed off.

#

Lance held his large bags from a day of shopping and eating with Allura, Pidge, and Hunk. Only being escorted by one body guard, it felt refreshing to be given some freedom and trust from his father. He kept his arms linked with Allura’s as they spoke about some of the deeper things going on. 

“And? What did Keith get you for your birthday?” she asked. 

Lance blushed and couldn’t look to any of them. “It was rather shocking. I can’t believe he did it.” 

“Did what?” asked Pidge. 

“He - he got a tattoo… for me.” 

The other three stopped walking, which forced Lance to halt. 

“Are you serious?” asked Hunk. 

“That is a rather permanent gift,” added Allura. 

“I know - I know. I couldn’t believe it,” he rambled, “I was so shocked. Like - that’s dedication.” 

“Yeah,” said Pidge, “to you! He’s pretty serious.” 

Lance smiled brighter than the sun. “I am too…” 

Allura raised an eyebrow and analyzed her brother. “Are you in love with him?” 

“I thought you already knew that,” replied Lance. 

“Yes, well I mean truly in love. This has been going on for several months but…” 

“I know,” he interrupted, “ I am the future King of Altea. I’m sure there is no way for me and Keith to be together. But - I hate thinking about it. I’ve come up with many solutions, but in the end, the only one that works is simply staying single and hoping he can be my personal guard. I can play the role for the remainder of my life.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “You are able to live a long time - are you really so sure of that? Hiding forever?” 

Lance slouched. “Or at least until I change the laws. I will be King after all.” 

“Laws… hmm…” Allura started to think. “You know, other than the treaty, I really don’t know of any laws about marriage for the kings and queens.”

“There has never been any royal to not marry an Altean,” said Pidge, “it stands to reason there is a law about interspecies marriages in royalty.” 

“But is it law or simply tradition? I mean, with Lotor and I that is already breaking a tradition. Why can’t the Altean King also take up a Galra husband - how much more unified would we look?” 

“He’s half human too,” Lance added, smiling as his mind schemed.

“See! Even more unity!” Allura hip bumped Lance. “Let me take care of looking up the details. Another birthday gift from me.”

Lance pulled Allura in for a hug before they all entered back into the castle and made their way to the dining hall expecting the royal birthday meal. The guard took their belongings and Lance pushed opened the door. 

“Surprise!” A room full of people, including Lance’s old classmates, other royals from different planets, and his father with Coran stood before him with the room decorated for a party. The only one missing seemed to be Lotor and his father due to the graduation. 

“Quiznack!” He held his hands over his chest and tried to breath. 

Allura pushed him forward and Alfor greeted them with a glass of champagne from Earth.  “Son. Today you are officially an adult and I wanted to celebrate it the only way I figured you wanted. I just want to say you have made me so proud over the years and with everything that is to come forward, I know you will always have the best of Altea in your heart. To Lance!” He raised his glass as so did everyone else. 

They cheered, but Lance dropped his glass and dragged Alfor and Allura into a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Keep making us proud,” Alfor replied and then kissed the top of Lance’s head, “now go on and have a good time. This isn’t a ball.” 

Allura squeezed them. “No way… this is a party!” She released herself from the hug and gave the signal to start the music. 

Everyone started dancing and drinking. Lance loved every second of his surprise and felt proud of the care everyone had for him, but even in the midst of all the fun, his mind kept wandering off. 

There was still always one person missing and he kept counting down the days. 

#

_ Babe… I actually had a good time! Father let me enjoy myself! It was an actual party! Like dancing! And he surprised me with my old classmates! It was so much fun! - Lance _

_ Although I kept thinking of you. How it would feel to dance with you. Our bodies close and moving together. Ugh! Why are you so far away?! - Lance _

_ My favorite gift was still yours. I wanna just kiss your face and thank you for being so amazing! - Lance _

_ Maybe then I’ll kiss that neck of yours. I love your scent so much. I wonder how you taste. - Lance  _

_ I’m sure you taste delicious. Just as delicious as the flablejuice I drank all night. - Lance _

_ That stuff tastes so good! - Lance _

_ You taste better I’m sure. - Lance _

_ Good morning to you too. I see that you enjoyed your night and are presumably hung over. Your messages were a very enjoyable way to wake up. - Keith _

_ Hung over? Ha! I haven’t even slept yet. - Lance  _

_ Lance go to bed. - Keith _

_ No! I’m still fully awake! - Lance  _

_ You’re drunk. - Keith _

_ So? - Lance _

_ So I’m not going to talk with drunk boyfriend. - Keith _

_ WHY NOT?! Are you scared or something? - Lance _

_ Not scared. I just would rather speak to sober boyfriend after graduation. You know when I can tell him what I was selected for. - Keith _

_ Okay! But that’s like in a few hours! We can chat a little now? Right? - Lance _

_ For a little. - Keith _

_ Yay! - Lance  _

#

Lance pushed the call button as he stumbled around his room to the door making sure it was locked. When Keith’s face appeared, he had turned over and smiled. “Can’t risk letting Pidge and Hunk in - or Allura.”

“No? And why is that?” Keith lounged in his bed, hair still a mess and blankets pooled around his waist.

“Cause then Pidge would crawl on my lap and Hunk would ask you a bunch of questions. No need for that. Please, Pidge kept messing with the bracer, said something about detection blockers. I don’t know.”

“Let Pidge do whatever she needs to do. Not like it matters. It’s just you and me now.”

“It is!” Lance fell back on his bed and allowing the screen to hold back. His Altean marks glimmered against his bare chest, arms, and cheeks. “Do you have a cute uniform to wear today?”

“I have a uniform but it’s not much different than the one I wore for the academy.”

“Well the Royal Guards formal uniform is super cute. You would look good in it.”

“It’s quite form fitting. Something about how it moves with the person wearing it.”

“Really hot.” Lance rolled on the bed to his back. The screen didn’t follow his face as he rolled again. “I’m sure you got the position.”

“Yeah? And what position might that be? I could be a basic Royal Guard working within Lord Zarkon's home or I could be the personal Royal Guard of one of the royal family.”

“We shall see! Regardless. I will snatch you up!”

Keith chuckled. “You drunk isn't any fun when there is an entire universe between us.”

Lance puckered his lips. “You just want to take advantage of me.”

“You know you would love it.”

> Lance face palmed and rolled it down until he blushed and bit his lips. “I very much would love that.” He adjusted on the bed and put his arm over his eyes, not really knowing what his own body or mind was doing. “What would you do to me?”
> 
> “Truthfully? I'd touch every inch of you. Everywhere my fingers could reach I'd kiss.” Keith flushed a deep red as he looked away.
> 
> “Yeah?” Lance hummed. His other hand teasing his fingers against his collarbone, unaware that Keith was staring at him. Instead his drunk mind played a trick, falsifying that Keith wasn’t in fact watching and speaking. “I would enjoy that so much.”
> 
> Keith nearly bit his tongue, getting closer to the screen and biting the inside of his cheek. “Lance…” 
> 
> “Yes?” He hummed again, licking his lips and moving his finger down to the edge of his collar and pulling down the fabric. 
> 
> “It’s not fair to tease.” Keith tried to remain cool, but the heat started to take over him. Watching Lance start to remove the buttons from his clothing and skin slowly exposing itself to the screen cause Keith’s insides to bubble. 
> 
> He wasn’t in heat at the moment, but his body reacted just like the nights he thought of Lance in order to relieve himself - perhaps even worse. 
> 
> “I’m only a tease if you don’t join me… please Keith?” Lance lifted the arm over his eyes away and quickly captured Keith’s gaze. “Tell me more. Tell me what you want to do to me. I want to hear you say it.” 
> 
> Keith’s body quivered and puddled into a weak mess on his bed. He could feel himself hardening within his pants, but his eyes remained on Lance as he slowly stripped away his shirt and started to tease at his pants. His Altean marks glowed, giving a signal of consent and desire. 
> 
> Keith could swear they were enchanted and forcing him away from his logical mind. 
> 
> “For one,” he started, “I would rip off those pants. I doubt the first time will be gentle. I only have so much more patience.” 
> 
> “Hmm… yeah? You would just manhandle me?” Lance’s fingers started to unbutton his pants as a moan escaped his lips. 
> 
> Keith wasted little time, undoing his own underneath his blanket and touching the ridges of his penis. “Quiznack… Lance…” 
> 
> “I wanna see it,” muttered Lance as he stopped undoing his pants. “I want to see all of you bare.” 
> 
> Keith hesitated for a moment. His ears flopped down, nervous, but not wanting to disappoint. He took one more second to think about Lance’s state. He was drunk, fairly plastered, but he appeared to be aware of his words and requests. Deciding to give in, he started to remove the blanket, with the tip starting to show, but then his room’s door burst open and in walked Luke. 
> 
> Keith scrabbled to get himself covered and cursed loudly at Luke. He tried to throw blankets to get him out, but accidently ended up hanging up the call. 
> 
> “Damn it!” he shouted and realized that maybe fate was telling him it wasn’t time. 

#

Luke kept chuckling under his breath anytime he looked at Keith. It didn’t matter that they were in line and formation to enter the graduation hall for assignment presentations.

“I hate you.” Keith mumbled. Standing at the front of his class meant that all eye were on his. As much as he didn’t like the attention he knew that it was earned.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… the look on your face.”

“You’re not sorry…. And he was drunk anyway.” 

“What’s your excuse then?”

Keith glowered as he shut his mouth and glared in front of him.

The doors finally opened and Professor Ulaz stepped forward. “Each of you will be called into groups. Once called, you will step in and be given your assignment. Upon receiving the assignment you will have the opportunity to deny and request a change. If this happens, you will be moved to a secondary room as you wait for your hearing. Instructions will be given if that is a decision you wish to make. After the hearing, you will be given a response within a week. If declined, you will be offered your original assignment. Any questions?” 

None of the graduates spoke.

“Alright. After all is said and done, we will move to the ceremony to celebrate your accomplishments. Congratulations. You are now all members of the Blade of Marmora. Please, hold out your blades.” 

The students pulled their swords up towards the air. They transformed into long a blade, each with its unique shape that best suited the owner's abilities. 

“Remember,” added Ulaz, “Victory or death.” 

“Yes sir!” They all showed, shifting to attention and pointing the tip of their blades to the ground. 

The door closed behind Ulaz as he disappeared from their sight. 

“Good luck Keith,” whispered Luke, “if we don’t end up working together, I must say, you’re a lifelong friend.” 

“We’re going to end up working together. Don’t be a fool. You’re not going to get rid of me that easily.” Keith grinned back at him as the names began to be called.

With each passing group, less names were being called. Most started from the bottom rankings of their class making their way up to the elite students. With less than ten standing, Luke finally heard his name called and approached the door and waited for Keith to join him. 

Keith’s name wasn’t called. 

Luke walked in with his group of six and turned to glaze Keith directly in the face before the door shut behind him. 

“Finally you four have been chosen for the highest honor,” said Ulaz, although he gave a surprised glance at Keith, “you four will be working for the Galra Military and automatically ranked to Captain. Each of you will work a different division.” He passed them each their assignment. 

When Keith took his data transfer to his tablet, he noticed he was listed for the space force - working with airships, piloting, and leading flanks around the universe, but nothing about working with the royal family.

“I don’t understand… This wasn’t the position I had applied for.” Keith looked to Ulaz.

“It appears Lord Zarkon decided you best fit leading his ships. Your scores impressed him and he wants you to lead part of his military.”

“I’m going to have to request a change, sir.” He handed the tablet back to Ulaz. “I’m no leader.”

“Keith… I’m going to advise you to think about this. You know how many members get a chance like this? The fact that four of you ranked this year goes to show how capable your class has been. Part of that is because they all wanted to best you and never could.” 

“I understand, sir. My decision doesn’t change.”

“Understood. Go through that door, complete this application, and await to be called in for a hearing.” Ulaz handed him a tablet and stood back. 

“Yes, sir.” Keith did as he had been instructed. He could feel the disbelieving stares of the other three elite ranked students. Each one of them thought him a fool for declining.

He entered the small room with only four others waiting to be called. One by one, they each went in with their tablet. Nothing could be heard from within the hearing room, but the time it took for the next name to be called felt as if hours were passing by. 

Left for last, Keith walked in and found a panel of professors, high ranking officers, and Lotor, who grinned the moment his eyes met with Keith’s. 

“Keith. What a surprise to see you,” said Lotor, “I never expected anyone to decline your type of offer.” 

“It’s not what I want and I wasn’t going to be told no without reason.” Keith stood at attention.

Thace projected Keith’s stats over the years along the wall between them, including his application. “You applied to work for the Royal Guard, correct?” asked Thace. 

“Yes, sir.”

“The position you have been offered is of higher standing,” said Kolivan, “why won’t you accept it?” 

“I never wanted to lead. I certainly never wanted to lead a ship of Galra that loathe my very existence… sir.”

“But you’ve earned their respect. Most of your class and officers within the military have taken notice of your abilities and are ready to follow. Why not consider that and move into leadership?” asked Ulaz.

“The affairs of war do not hold an interest for me.” He tried to find a way to convey what he wanted without simply stating it outright.

“Several people will call you an idiot for turning down my father’s offer. The Captain of the Space Force is a strong title offered to few and you wish to be a bodyguard?” 

“If I’m an idiot then perhaps that could be the fault of my genes. I know where I’m supposed to be, and it is not as a Captain.”

The council started to whisper until Lotor sat straight in his chair. “I have a few questions. Answer them honestly,” asked Lotor with a mischievous smile on his face having enjoyed Keith’s rebuttal.

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you wanting to work for the Royal Guard due to any affiliation with other known groups against the Galra Empire?” 

“No, sir.”

“Are you wanting the position in order to steal or in someway use the Royal family for your own personal gains?” 

“No, sir.”

“Are you wanting the position because you wish to follow the footsteps of your father as he’s been a loyal guard of Lord Zarkon for years?” 

“No, sir.”

“How about your mother as the guard to my mother?” 

“No, sir.”

Lotor laced his fingers together and leaned forward to take a closer look at Keith. He asked his final question, “Are you wanting the position in order to get closer to the Alteans?” 

“No, sir.” As the words left his lips, Keith could feel his stomach knotting. To hide his contact with Lance was one thing. To lie to the Galra Prince in an effort to be in Lance’s life gave him pause, but only for a moment.

“Alright. We will review your records and responses. You will hear from us within a week,” said Lotor. 

“Understood, sir.”

“Dismissed,” commanded Ulaz. 

Keith bowed slightly before turning and leaving the room.

The moment he stepped out, Luke pushed himself off the wall and walked over. “What position did they offer you?” 

“Captain of the Space Force…”

“Holy quiznak! And you declined it… I mean I get why, but shit.” 

“I never wanted to be a leader, and I certainly don’t want to fight in any of their wars.” Keith started to walk towards the exit. “Now I wait.”

“I hope you get in. I was shocked not to see you in my group.” 

“Lord Zarkon overruled my request the first time. He’s the one who wants me to lead.”

Luke shook his head and started walking with Keith towards the ceremony. “What will you do if your request is denied?” 

“I will be Captain of the Space Force I guess.” He shrugged feeling defeated. He couldn’t tell Lance any of this. Not just after his birthday.

Luke sighed and patted his back. “Let’s try not to worry. Shiro and your father were asking for you. Regardless of what just happened, you still graduated the top of our class. That’s something to be proud of.” 

“Yeah top of our class and no assignment. This is probably the first time in Galra history that has happened.”

“And here I am, not at all shocked that it’s you causing all this trouble.” 

“I just can't help it. I have to stand out.” Keith grinned slightly as he shoved Luke. 

“Come on… let’s make you the drunk one to call Lance today.” 

“That I can completely agree with.” He allowed Luke to drag him towards the ceremony.

#

_ Ugh… - Lance _

_ Are you still hung over? - Keith _

_ No. I was drunk. NOW I’m hungover. My head hurts so much. - Lance _

_ I feel fantastic. Probably better than I should. - Keith _

_ Oh? Graduation went well? - Lance  _

_ No that was a disaster. - Keith _

_ CALL ME! - Lance  _

#

Keith pressed the call button and leaned back on his bed. His clothes were wrinkled and skewed to the side while his hair was more disheveled than usual. The empty bottle of earth liquor hanging from his hand, a gift from his father, was the apparent culprit of the glassy look shadowing his eyes.

“Keith?” Lance asked groggy and light headed, “Are  _ you _ drunk?”

“Just a bit.” His words slurred as he tilted the bottle forgetting that it was empty.

“Are you okay?” Lance leaned against his lap, “did something happen?”

“You're looking as the probable new Captain of the Galra Space Force.” 

“The - what?!”

“You heard me right. Space Force.”

“Keith!” Lance hopped on his limbs, “You didn’t get into the guard?!”

“I applied for it just like I said I would. But no, Emperor Zarkon took one look at my stats and placed me in the elite group making me a captain.”

“Keith! No there has to be another way!”

“I challenged the decision…I have to wait at most a week until I find out if I was successful in convincing the hearing board or not.”

“Okay… good. I don’t see why they would deny your request a second time.”

“They can do whatever they want. If they deny my request I have to take the initial position.” Keith draped an arm over his face. “I’m sorry… I tried… I don't know what else I could have done.”

“Keith… it’s okay. It’s not your fault. I know you tried,” regardless of his words, his heart shattered.

“I should have done more. I could have answered the questions differently. Just something…”

“Keith… don’t worry about it.”

“Lance, this was our one chance. Our one chance to even have the hope of being near each other.” He chucked the bottle across the room, grumbling as it shattered against the wall.

Lance flinched and sulked, “Well if you’re going to give up that easily… get some sleep.”

“Fine.” Keith clicked the button, ending the video.

Lance sat stunned. He couldn’t believe everything that happened - more so Keith’s outburst and anger. He curled into a small ball and pulled Keith’s blanket over himself slowly beginning to weep but trying to remain calm.

#

When he arrived at the gardens for a picnic with Pidge, Hunk, and Allura, Lance tried everything he could to not let the last phone call get him down, but he only lasted a few minutes before openly weeping. He explained everything to them - Keith’s disheveled appearance, the position he was offered, and the tone he took towards Lance. All of it wrapped into one story with a river of tears alongside it.

“Oh Lance…” Allura reached over and hugged him. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t think he would every be like that with you.”

“I mean I get he’s upset about what happened,” Lance said between breaths of broken weeping, “but he could have been logical or rational with me.”

“He was drunk.” Pidge shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe once he sleeps that off, he’ll be back to normal.”

“Maybe…” Lance wiped his tears.

“Yeah! We have to stay positive. I mean - you’re crazy about him, so this isn’t the end. Just a bump,” added Hunk, smacking his hand on Lance’s back.

Lance huffed out another breath and gasped for air. “I just hope you’re right.”

“I’m sure we are,” reassured Hunk.

Regardless of the shift to positivity, Allura had to remain realistic. “What will you do if he can’t work in Altea?”

Lance planted his face into his hands, shaking his head furiously and trying to be rational for once. “I honestly can’t think of anything. Maybe when I’m King I could make a personal request, but that won’t look good to steal a Galra Captain for my own personal use.”

“That sounds pretty selfish,” said Pidge.

“Of course… there is always marriage,” said Allura, “as of now I have yet to find any law stating an Altean royal due to take the crown is required to marry an Altean. There is still a few more books I’m reading, but you have some hope there.”

“A King proposing to someone does kind of overrule anything else,” added Hunk.

“For Keith, it’d be considered a promotion. Captain to King… no one can argue that,” said Pidge.

Lance looked up from his hands and glanced over at the group. Even if they were right, the thought alone of asking Keith to marry him give a spark back into his heart. It was a simple solution - but a solution to everything that bothered him.

No more secrets. No more hiding. No more trying to go around the rules. Just him and Keith - together.

“How many more books you have?” He asked. 

Allura smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. “About thirty.”

“Thirty?!” He groaned.

“Don’t worry. You know I enjoy reading. You just worry about your little situation and I’ll figure out the rest.”

He leaned his head to rest on top of hers and closed his eyes. He hoped - with all of his heart - he hoped.

#

More than a week had past and Keith hadn’t heard a word about his assignment. He knew the others that had requested a change already heard their verdicts. Some were reassigned and others were denied. 

He kept mainly to his own bedroom at home. Luke and Shiro attempted to visit during their one day off, but he didn’t want to see them.

Dryden sat at the kitchen table enjoying a brew of earth coffee when Keith came down for breakfast. He noticed something missing from his arm, “That bracer you used to have. Haven’t seen it since graduation. Did you lose it?”

“No, it’s in my dresser.” Keith sat down at the table pulling the plate of toast towards him. Everything that had once been well kept about him had been left to do as it pleased. Dark circles around his eyes were only shaded by his hair hanging limply around his face.

“You know, working for the guard isn’t all that it sounds. It’s mostly escorting and meetings. You would make a strong Captain. Your mother would be so proud.”

“I know… If I have no other option I’ll accept the position…”

Dryden patted Keith’s back, “You really had your hopes of being in the guard. I never knew just how determined you were.”

“It’s fine... Just have to keep moving forward.”

Dryden stood and made them breakfast. Just as they were about to eat, there was a knock on the door. Dryden opened to find Shiro who insisted on coming in.

“I’m not here for a visit but official business. Lotor is requesting Keith’s presences in the castle.”

With a sigh Keith stood. “At least let me dress appropriately.”

He waited as Dryden offered Shiro something to eat. He refused and after a few minutes took Keith out of the house and towards a hoverbike. They mounted and sped off towards the castle.

“You and Lance still not chatting?”

“How did you know?”

“I’m assuming cause you’re bracer isn’t on. Are you at least messaging?”

“No…”

Shiro shook his head and swerved to a stop, “Whatever happens in there, you need to reassess your relationship with him. To end it just cause of this? Is it really worth it?”

“I don’t want to end it… but after how I was the last time we spoke…” Keith couldn’t look at Shiro.

“What did you do?”

“I was drunk… I don't like being drunk.” Keith muttered. “My temper got out of hand.”

Shiro shook his head, “You made a pretty big mistake. I know how Lance must feel. Call him! No matter how this ends up! Don’t ruin the one thing that makes you happy.”

“I'll call him… I promise. Now can we just get this over with?”

“Just go in. Good luck…”

“Luck has never been in my favor.” Keith walked away from Shiro and into the castle. He stood tall despite the fact that he would have rather just curled up and forgotten the world.

He was escorted by a guard once he checked in. Deeper and deeper into the castle he went until he reached a dark purple door. He walked in to find Lotor sitting at a desk, reading a book.

“Your late.”

“I assumed it would be frowned upon if I showed up in my sleep clothes.”

Lotor chuckled and closed his book. “Sit.”

“This is far more informal than I expected.” Keith sat in the chair unsure what to do.

“I wanted to talk to you personally. I know how you answered at the panel, but one of your answers felt off.”

“Which answer was that?”

“The Altean one.”

“You think that I lied? I have no reason to lie.”

“I think a truth was omitted.”

“And if it was you think that it could affect my work… with whatever position I'm given.”

“I think it makes me wonder your reason for insisting on your position.”

“Speak plainly then. Unless you worry what the walls may think of you.”

Lotor grinned. “This is why I had put in a request for you first. Obviously I was denied, but you were my first choice.”

“Because I speak my mind?”

“Because you’re loyal. I know exactly why you wish to work for the guard. I put the pieces together over the years.”

“What exactly have you figured out?” Keith raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

“You and the Prince.”

“We met as children. What of it?”

“You both stayed committed to each other.”

“He lives across the universe and you’re saying that we’ve stayed committed? I haven’t seen him or spoken with him since that day as children.”

“But everyday in the Academy you wore the bracer he gave you and every time I visited Altea, he wore his… You may have not spoken but neither of you forgot the other.”

“I don’t see how this factors into what my assignment is.”

“I chose you because you’ve shown loyalty to an Altean and to the Galra. You were already the balance we are hoping our people make - or was I over analyzing your purpose for becoming a member of the Blade.”

“You can make whatever you want of my reasoning for joining. My goal remains the same, unless I am denied a place on the Royal Guard. If that is the case there is no need for me to be here.”

“Your request for change has been granted and you are assigned to me.”

“Wait what? You’re serious?” Keith stared a moment dumbfounded.

“The entire time they were passing the assignments, I kept hoping you would deny your offer and request to come to the guard.”

“Then it’s a good thing I did, but I still could have been denied the change.”

“Yes you could have.” Lotor stood and extended his hand, “welcome to my team.”

“I won’t disappoint.” Keith stood and shook his hand.

“Good,” Lotor opened a drawer and threw a small leash to Keith, “Drecks doesn’t like to be washed in scent shampoos. He’s meeting potential mates for breeding.”

“This is some kind of punishment isn’t it.” Keith looked at the leash with a sigh. “Might I know why?”

“Because you kept omitting your answer,” grinned Lotor, “have him ready for his appointment before nightfall. I shall be leaving tomorrow for Altea, so care for my wolf.”

“Yes, sir.” Keith bowed his head slightly to the prince with a small grin. 

“I’ll see you upon my return. My wolf better be in one piece.”

“Understood. He will be well taken care of.”

“Good. Dismissed.” As Keith began to leave, Lotor stopped him one more time, “don’t disappoint me. Then I will see about moving you up in my team.”

“Yes, sir.”

#

_ I’m tired of waiting. It’s been a week. Can you do me the decency of dumping me appropriately. I think I deserve that. - Lance _

_ I’m not dumping you. - Keith _

_ Really? Cause I haven’t heard from you in a week. Maybe I should leave you. - Lance  _

_ You could do that, but then who would give you a heads up that Lotor is making his way to Altea tomorrow? - Keith _

_ Yeah. I know he’s coming. He’s visiting Allura… wait. How do you know that? - Lance _

_ As one of his personal guards I’ve been charged with taking care of his wolf… punishment for withholding information from him. - Keith _

_ You deserve that. For what you put me through. - Lance _

_ I’m sorry for that. You deserve better. - Keith _

_ I deserve an apology. - Lance _

_ I am sorry, Lance. I’m sorry for my behavior. I’m sorry that I ignored you for a week. I’m sorry that I drank and allowed you to see me like that. - Keith _

_ How about you tell me that? - Lance _

#

Keith sat in his desk chair placing the bracer in front of him. He started the call and waited for Lance. 

Lance’s Face was immediately close to the screen, angry, “I can’t believe your behavior…” he paused and raised an eyebrow, “is that a wolf behind you?”

“Yes, Lance meet Drecks. Drecks, Lance.” Keith couldn't help but chuckle as Dreks climbed into his lap.

Lance grunted, wanting to stay angry at Keith but finding it hard with the adorable animal near him, “Hello wolfie… Lotor’s?”

“Yeah, I had to get him cleaned up and to his  _ appointment  _ today. Then I have to take care of him until Lotor returns.”

Land bit his cheeks, wanting to yell just as he had rehearsed all week when he was alone, but the dog made everything impossible. “Does he have to be in your room right now! I can’t be mad at you with a cute dog on your lap.”

“I'm sorry, Lance.” Keith commanded Drecks to lay down. “I'm sorry I treated you that way. There isnt an excuse for it.”

“No! There isn’t! You couldn’t even message me? That’s what hurts the most.”

“I haven't spoken to anyone in the last week. Even Shiro and Luke… I'm sorry. I couldn't bear not being able to hold you in my arms…”

“I understand that pain, but it’s no excuse for closing yourself off to me. Your my boyfriend. We should be able to communicate and be there for one another. You’re not the only one going through this.” 

“I’m sorry...”

“You better be! Now how do you plan on making this up for me?”

“I’m still trying to figure that out.”

“I hope it haunts you.”

“It does…”

“Good.” Lance sighed and tilted his head, “change the subject. I just want this anger to go away.”

“As Lotor’s guard I’ll be able to see you when he visits. Once I get moved up within his personal guard that is.”

Lance pressed his lips, holding back the smile, “See… I was right. At least I held hope.”

“I’m grateful that you did. I promise that I’ll never give up like that ever again.” Keith wanted to see Lance smile. He wanted the fun loving boyfriend he had back. “Want to see my new uniform?”

Lance bit his cheeks again, “Yes…” 

Keith made sure the brace wouldn’t move and that Drecks would stay as he stood up. He took several steps away from the video allowing Lance to see the entire uniform. The nearly black, purple tainted outfit hit every curve of Keith’s body. The chest plate defined his features and the leggings conformed to his every muscle. The robe like top gave him a more elegant look compared to his academy uniform and Lance spotted Keith’s hair getting a bit longer. Against the glow of his eyes, Keith commanded his presence within the uniform.

Lance could no longer hold back his smile, “It looks good on you. Much better than your Academy uniform.” 

“I must say Lotor really knows how to make an imposing image.” He grinned as he sat back down. “It has its own unique helmet that keeps our identities from being known if he wishes.”

“Shit, Pidge is gonna want to look at that tech… at least you seem to be happy now. You really scared me there. I thought we were having such a good time before that…” 

“The thought of possibly losing you…” Keith shook his head. “I’m not going to dwell on that. Pidge can keep her hands off my suit.”

“We could always go back to that previous topic,” Lance grinned, “I mean, I was drunk, but I don’t think I was dreaming it.” 

“You were very drunk… define it…” Keith blushed slightly.

“I was, but you were saying all these  _ things _ to me. The things you wanted to do…” 

“Things I still want to do, but yes it was real.”

“Oh… okay…” Lance blushed, “that was nice… and I enjoyed it.” 

“You know it doesn’t have to be a one time thing, right?”

Lance shivered, “It doesn’t have to wait two years either…” He moved his gaze away from the screen.

“Ah… um… perhaps not with the wolf around…”

“I didn’t mean now! I meant eventually! I just wanted to talk about it… make sure it’s something you actually wanted to try or if you just wanted to wait until we actually meet. I’m fine either way.”

“I do want to try. Asking you to wait for two more years would be cruel of me.”

“So you’re saying it’s just for my benefit. A favor for me. Nothing at all is for you,” Lance smiled coyly.

“At this moment no. Everything I do is for you.” Keith smiled softly. He wanted Lance to understand how important he was in his life.

Lance finally relaxed and smiled widely, “It’s okay to admit there is some benefit in it for you.”

“While that may be true it's not the reason why.”

“Then why?”

“Because… I love you, Lance.”

Lance pressed his lips firmly together. He held in a breath as he turned blue. With a strong exhale, he covered his mouth with his hands and bashfully whispered back, “You idiot… you couldn’t wait to say that when we met? How am I able to kiss you now and tell you that I love you too?”

“You'll just have to make it up to me once we're next to each other again.” Keith grinned.

Lance grunted, “Two Years is too long.” His eyes wandered onto Dreks, “When does the dog go home?”

“When Lotor returns. I couldn't bear to leave him all alone.” Keith glanced at Drecks asleep in the corner.

Lance but his lip, “So a few weeks… fine. When that time comes. Let me know. I’ll clear out a morning in my schedule.”

“I can do that. I should get some sleep… I just want to hold you in my arms.”

“For now just sleep in my blanket. It will happen, soon enough.”

“I love you.”

Lance inhaled rapidly, “Alright! I forgive you! Quiznack! You’re making me so flustered!” He grabbed Keith’s blanket and pulled it closer to his face, “I love you more… now go to sleep.”

Keith smiled, “Good night Lance.”

#

When Lance arrived at the door of the dining hall, he found a familiar looking Galra bodyguard outside. He giggled lowly and carefully approached without trying to make a scene. 

“You’re much shorter in person,” he said.

“And you still appear rather arrogant and stubborn,” replied Luke, keeping his stern gaze while on duty.

Lance giggled into his hand, pressing it firmly against his lips. “It’s so good to finally meet you. Honestly, you are so much more handsome in person.”

“Just wait until you finally see Keith,” he teased.

Lance gasped and shoved Luke’s shoulder. Realizing how casual their interaction has shifted, he looked around and gratefully saw no one in the area. “You shouldn’t say things like that,” he whispered.

“Don’t worry princy. No one is within several hundred feet of here and the two in the room are chatting up a storm.” Luke pointed at his ears. “I have rather keen hearing. Reason why I did so well.”

“Oh? Makes you a strong asset. Maybe I should kidnap you as well. Could always use two bodyguards I trust.” 

Luke shook his head. “I’ll be good to stick with Lotor. Wouldn’t you prefer someone you knew would also be left to care for your sister?”

“Good point.” Lance nodded his head. “I guess I should go in… chatting a storm?”

Luke gave a sweet smile. “Like a happy couple.”

Lance sighed and adjusted his caplet. He waited for Luke to formally open the door and the two returned to their roles. When he entered, Lotor and Allura were dressed in training gear, sweat on the brow with scrapes and some bruising along their arms.

“What - How…” Lance started to speak analyzing Allura’s large purple mark along her forearm.

“Oh, Lance?” She hadn’t realized he’d walked in but saw where his gazed lied. “Oh don’t worry about this. Lotor has proven to be the first person to give me a good fight. I landed many hits on him too.”

Lotor rubbed the side of his ribs. “I’m still not certain you didn’t break anything.”

They giggled.

Lance raised an eyebrow and pulled out a seat, waiting for the laughter to die down before starting to serve himself some tea and snacks. “You both seem to get along well.”

“Of course. Allura has always been such an incredible host,” replied Lotor.

“Only because you make wonder company. Never a boring conversation with you,” she said.

Lance immediately felt as if he had interrupted a date. “Why was I invited?”

Lotor looked at him curiously. “I figured you’d want to join us. Chat. And…” He paused, taking a deep breath and speaking only when Allura gave him a wave of her hand for encouragement. “And I was hoping we could finally get to know each other more. You’ve always been so aloof with me.”

“I don’t know if aloof is the right word. Frustrated, angry, and annoyed is better,” he openly admitted, “but that’s more on the bases of the treaty and dear Allura has done much to educate me on the matter.”

Allura cleared her throat. “You’re sounding like me. You can be less formal with him.”

“Can I? This is still an official gathering of royals.”

“Or if can be lunch with friends. Please, Prince Lance, I don’t want you to treat me only as if I am a part of your duties. I truly do wish to get to know you just as I have gotten to know Allura.”

“I’ll even start you both off.” Allura smiled and clapped her hands. “Do you know you both have something in common?”

“What?” Lance asked.

“You both are attracted to multiple genders.”

Lance nearly spit his tea and coughed. Lotor patted his back and tried to help. “Excuse me? Is that true?”

“Um - Yes. I’ve known for a very long time. I didn’t know you were the same,” Lotor replied.

“Yes. I’ve known for years. Quiznack!” 

“See!” said Allura, “a common ground.”

“Not the one I was expecting,” admitted Lance. He took a snack and hoped it helped soothe his throat. 

“I guess that is good to know,” said Lotor, “we can easily speak about our attractions openly now. For one, I must say both of you are very much the type of people who catch my eyes.”

Allura’s eyes glowed and Lance rolled his. 

“Oh my, you are a flirt,” accused Lance playfully. 

“There is no harm in speaking truthful words.” Lotor shrugged his shoulders. “Perhaps you would prefer we discuss something else?”

Lance cleared his throat and gently placed back the cup in the saucer. “Yes. As a matter of fact, I wanted to say something.” Allura and Lotor remained quiet, eyes fixated on Lance as he continued. “I wanted to apologize to you. For years I’ve been harboring hatred towards you because of the treaty. I chose to blame you for forcing these laws and that you were going to take the choice of how we could live our lives.”

Lotor stopped breathing, broken hearted and guilt ridden. To his surprise, Lance reached over and took his hand kindly. 

Lance said, “But after speaking with Allura. Learning the truth behind the treaty and the truth of many circumstance surrounding us… I realized you too are just a product of this treaty. Forced to do things with his life that are out of your control. In a way, we are all victims of seeking peace for our people, but I can see we are taking back some of that control. We do still have a choice in how our lives will go. We can still go against the expectations because we want what is best for our people.”

Lotor paused, but once he registered Lance’s words, he squeeze back his hand and smiled. His eyes wandered over to Allura. Her radiant grin matching his. “There is no need to apologize. As you said, we are all victims of this treaty, but you are also right, we can take what has been forced upon us and do some good. We still have control.”

Lance smiled, thinking of his hopes that he could still take charge of his life. That someway, in the future, maybe Lotor would help him be with Keith - Lance felt he could be honest once the treaty was over.

Still captivated by Lance’s gaze, Lotor slowly removed his old of their hands and reminded himself - he still had some choices.

#

_ Did Luke give you the box? - Lance _

_ He did. You didn’t have to give me anything. - Keith _

_ It’s your graduation gift. Open it and call me! - Lance _

#

Keith gently opened the box and dug through the blue paper surrounding the gift. Resting within the paper was a necklace. As he pulled it out of the box, he pressed the call button.

He dangled the necklace on a chain with a charm, purple, glowing, and shaped like the symbol of the Blade of Marmora. Etched in the back were the same words written on Keith’s tattoo.

Lance smiled as he watched Keith gazed at it, “I hope you like it. I figured this way no one would really question where it came from but secretly you know it’s from me.”

“Lance… it’s perfect.” Keith carefully fastened it around his neck allowing it to rest against his uniform. “This is still too much.”

“Says the person who got a tattoo for my birthday.”

“To be fair I had been wanting one for awhile”

Lance smiled, “Now I’m even happier to know I inspired you.” He laughed and relaxed on the back of the headrest, “How’s Drecks?” 

“He’s good. I think Lotor has a twisted sense of humor. Everytime I report for duty Drecks tackles me.”

Lance giggled, “That sounds like something he would do. I actually sat and talked with him when he was here. I kind of apologized for automatically hating him for the treaty. I hate that you were right, but he is a nice guy.” 

“I told you.” Keith grinned and shook his head, “I’m glad that the two of you seem to be getting along.”

“I figured for Allura’s sake. She’s growing fond of him. Which is good… it makes it seem less of a forced marriage.”

“I doubt he wants it to be a forced marriage. It’s not the kind of person he is.”

“As long as he takes care of Allura, I’ll move past my initial hatred of him.” 

“He will take care of her.”

“He better!” Lance grin after s soft sigh, “Do you have plans tomorrow morning?” 

“Not really. Lotor has a meeting with his council and father. Luke will be escorting him for that and I’ll meet up with them later. He tries to avoid having me near his father after everything that happened with the initial assignments.”

“Well… I cleared out my schedule this morning. No one is visiting me.” 

“Oh? So… you want to?” Keith blushed and shifted in his chair.

“I mean, if you want to… I’m fine with it,” Lance’s fingers tapped against each other as he looked down.

“Of course I want to!” He hadn’t meant to shout it. “Sorry… I just… I don’t really know how… you know over a video…”

“You act as if I know what I’m doing?” Lance’s leg started to jiggle as he awkwardly shifted his shoulders, “maybe this would be easier if I was drunk… I wasn’t aware of what I was doing completely…” 

“No… I don’t want drunk you… I want you.”

“Okay… well… hold on.” Lance moved away from the screen. Keith heard rustling through some drawers and Lance’s footsteps. Eventually he saw Lance’s hand light the candle he had on the nightstand. “Okay… you ready?” He called from off screen. 

“Y-yeah…”

> Lance slipped back into sight, dressed in a loose robe barely tied at the waist. Around his neck was a thin golden chain that connected to various other chains that draped over his chest and around to his back. 
> 
> Bashfully, Lance sat on his knees and tried to look at the screen, but felt too nervous to dare himself to do so. Instead, he loosened the robe around his shoulders. “Do - does this help a little?” 
> 
> Keith’s heart bursted. His eyes couldn’t look away, taking in every Altean marking, the muscles that had formed on his body, and how the golden chain guided exactly were Keith’s eyes should linger. The sheer robe gave hints of more, including the dip of his muscles against his hip, lining down to his crotch. The camera of the bracer cut right where Keith would have been able to see everything. 
> 
> “Y-yeah…” Keith said with a heated breath, “that works perfectly fine.” 
> 
> Lance dared to look up, unaware that his bashful face and slow gaze only made him more alluring. “Um - maybe you can…” 
> 
> He didn’t need to finish his sentence. Keith clumsily removed his shirt and nearly fell off his bed when trying to undo his pants. 
> 
> It relaxed Lance to see Keith’s nervousness and his near childlike excitement. “Keith?” 
> 
> “Sorry… sorry… I’m fine,” he replied and returning to the center of the screen when he only had his underwear left. 
> 
> Apparent and not hiding, Keith’s bulge caught Lance’s attention. He blushed, eyes lingering and feeling his own arousal starting. “Um - I…” 
> 
> Keith noticed and leaned back against his headrest, but he did not move. “Yeah… you’re too beautiful. I can’t help it.” 
> 
> Lance gasped back a breath and held it, allowing his words to take over him. “Beautiful?” 
> 
> “Of course!” Keith shouted as if the question was ridiculous. “I think you are the most beautiful thing in the universe. I’ve thought of you so many times during my heat episodes… but damn, my imagination clearly wasn’t creative enough.” He looked over Lance’s body once more. “The real thing is beyond my dreams.” 
> 
> The Altean marks glowed brightly against the semi-darkness of Lance’s room. His heart pulsed and his mind fluttered in loving thoughts and lustful wishes. “So… what did you think about during those - um -  _ moments _ ?” 
> 
> Keith took the signal and tried to act braver than his felt. He leaned back comfortably, making sure his long and muscle bound body was in full view for Lance. Pushing himself to take charge, he reached down to his bulge and touched his erect penis over his underwear. The motions of his fingers alone caused Lance’s marks to glow brighter and his own penis to grow stiffer. 
> 
> “I would think about your lips. I wonder how they take, how you would react to me? I wonder if you would like if I gave them a small nibble - a prick with my fang or if you would hate it…” 
> 
> Lance took his fingers over his own lips and slowly grazed them down his chin, neck, and stopping above his chest. He moaned his response, “I think I would like it.” 
> 
> “Yeah?” Keith’s fingers played with his hard cock, already getting into the mindset of pleasure and pressing forward with his thoughts. “Then I start to think where else I would place my lips. Down you neck. Chest. Lying you back on the bed and inhaling your scent. I’d want my hands to explore every part of you. The places I hope I reserved only for me.” 
> 
> Lance’s face flush. His knees leaned closer as he tried to keep himself calm, but he could swear it felt it - Keith’s words coming to life. His hands played their role, touching himself along with Keith’s words and pretending they were together and nothing would stop them. 
> 
> “Everything is only for you… I only ever want you to touch me…” 
> 
> Keith huffed out a slick grin. His fangs pointed at the tip of his lips as his senses shivered up his spine and his hands kept playing with himself. “I’m glad to hear. My only fear is knowing what you want. How would you want me to be? I don’t want to rush, but even now I’m getting impatient.” 
> 
> “Impatient?” Lance’s hands stopped at the center of his chest. 
> 
> “I - I don’t know how I will survive two more years. Even more, the minutes when I see you, but have to refrain from touching you. Those seconds - I already hate them.” His hands stopped, the agony overriding his pleasure. 
> 
> Lance leaned closer to the screen. “Hey… look here. I know it sucks, but right now… right now I just want to hear you call my name. No longer have to use your imagination - I want you to see me.” 
> 
> Keith gently smiled. “I am seeing you…” 
> 
> “Good.” Lance slid back into view and released his robe, slipping is off, only leaving his jewelry. 
> 
> Keith swallowed air. Seeing Lance in full view was more than he expected. Even more so,  once his eyes found Lance’s long and hard cock. The smoothness of it, with only a few pulsating veins near the tip, surprised Keith. In that moment, he grew more scared to show Lance exactly how his looked. He never figured their penises would look differently. 
> 
> Lance sat back down, keeping his whole body in view. “So?” 
> 
> “Quiznack,” Keith whimpered, “you are so beautiful.” 
> 
> Lance smiled widely and bit his bottom lip. “And… last you said, you would lay me down on the bed.” His hands returned and slowly went down. The further down his hands went, the more on his knees he stood. 
> 
> “Shit…” Keith whispered, “I want to bite you…” He immediately wanted to take back his words. 
> 
> “Oh? Where?” 
> 
> Keith slid up surprised Lance didn’t dislike his words. “Everywhere… mainly starting at your neck.” 
> 
> “Yeah?” He moaned. “You know where I want to kiss you?” He wiggled his eyebrows and turned his attention at the underwear still covering Keith.
> 
> “Oh… Oh!” Keith looked down at his underwear and then back at Lance - specifically Lance’s cock. “Um - before I remove it… just - I realized…” 
> 
> “Keith. I love you - I want to see all of you.” 
> 
> “But… it’s different. I didn’t realize it until I saw yours.” 
> 
> “Keith.” Lance spoke sternly and shook his head. “Just let me see it.” 
> 
> Keith reluctantly removed his underwear and allowed his large, purple, and rigged penis out on display. It was thicker than Lance’s but not as long. The sides of the hard cock displayed flares that held steady but were soft to the touch.
> 
> “Oh…” Lance replied, astonished. 
> 
> “Oh bad? You mean bad?” Keith panicked.
> 
> “No… oh interested. Do those like  _ lock? _ ”
> 
> Keith realized what exactly he was talking about. “No! No. They are soft. From what I learned in school, evolved for pleasure.”
> 
> “Oh?” Lance bit more on his lip. “So if I kissed it… you would enjoy that.”
> 
> “I - oh?” 
> 
> Lance couldn’t believe that now Keith was the flustered one. He decided to take advantage of the situation. “Well?” Lance stood on his knees again. He teased around his cock with one hand and took his other, licking it up the fingers. “Would you let me kiss it?”
> 
> Keith had to clear his throat before he could try and speak. “I - I would love that. How did you learn to even think to say that?”
> 
> Lance bashfully looked away for a second, but returned to his alluring tone. “I’ve read a lot of romantic novels with Allura - they are a little - sultry.”
> 
> “Bless those books…” Keith said, taking his hand and teasing his tip.
> 
> “Go ahead,” Lance encouraged, “Stroke yourself. I want to hear you.”
> 
> Keith did as he was told, taking his cock into his hand and stroking him slowly. He watched Lance’s lips licking his fingers. He pretended instead that they were in the same room and his tongue was playing against his ridges. He cause him to twitch, already getting an overwhelming sensation unlike any of his night alone had been before.
> 
> “Quiz… Lance.” He huffed out, barely able to speak. “Wo-would you let me?”
> 
> “Let you want?” He asked as he started to play with his balls at the sight of Keith flustered and entrapped in his own touch.
> 
> “Would you let me in? Can I…”
> 
> Lance fell back, leaned his body against the pillows and taking his other hand to start stroking himself. “I want you too…” he said. His mind felt lost in the passion and the words he remembered reading cams flooding out of his lips. They were naughtier than he had hoped to speak, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say. “I want you to fuck me.”
> 
> “Oh shit…” Keith couldn’t handle those words. “Fuck Lance… I wanna just bend you over.” His words spilled as he began to stroke more forcefully, every ridge catching on his tight grip and flaring in pleasure.
> 
> “Yes… Keith… please…” Lance moaned, nearly yelling Keith’s name. His back arched up and he wished it could be true.
> 
> All he wanted was for Keith to turn him over and cum inside of him.
> 
> Their breaths synced, lost in the vision of the other. The dark room in Lance’s room grew brighter as his Altean marks lit up the room only worsened by Keith cries. 
> 
> Keith strokes harder, watching Lance’s face, lost and barely containing himself. “Finish for me. I want to see you finish.”
> 
> “I wish you could - inside me,” he said barely audible.
> 
> “One day I will… I love you so much.”
> 
> With his words, Lance came all over his hands, spreading between his thighs and stomach. His body trembled and convulsed before falling flat.
> 
> Keith didn’t last much longer, cumming all over his hand and stomach. His body limped and haphazardly laid on his bed.

In one moment, they both looked up to their screen, captured the other’s eyes, and smiled.

“You’re much more filthy than I thought for a Prince,” teased Keith as he tried to breathe.

“I had to save some surprises,” he joked back.

They laid still, neither moving, but consistent trying to keep their eyes locked. After some time, Keith sat up and inhaled deeply. “Lance… two more years.”

Lance chuckled and took his blanket to get more comfortable after wiping himself clean. “Two more and you will be all mine.”

Keith laughed and crossed his legs, more comfortable naked in front of Lance than he had ever felt alone. “You’re wrong.”

“Huh?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“I’m already all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed some smut. More to come in future chapter - for when they meet *wink* - See you all next month! Please leave comments and kudos <3 Only three more chapters to go! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
> **Our Fics:**  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	10. Age 19 - The Final Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not a very long chapter but its setting up for the moment you have all been waiting for <3 Enjoy - and enjoy our new little character <3 - Luna and Vulpes

##  **_Age 19 - The Final Moments_ **

_ Do you know what today is? - Lance _

_ Uh… no? - Keith _

_ One year from today, you will be boarding a spaceship and flying over to Altea for the Exchange -  as long as Lotor finally gives in to moving your ranking. - Lance _

_ You’ve really figured it down to the day. - Keith _

_ To be fair, I’m in charge of the events. It’s a year’s worth of planning with a panel and the new consults… for which Pidge and Hunk send their regards. - Lance _

_ I look forward to spending time with your consults. Though more importantly stealing you away from them. - Keith _

_ I’m giggling like a small child. I’m just so excited. - Lance _

_ Sometimes it’s hard to focus… I just want to go to you. - Keith _

_ But instead you’re stuck with a dog and his new puppies. - Lance _

_ His puppies are precious. Don’t hate on the puppies. - Keith _

_ Only reason I hate the puppies is cause they get to jump on you and I have to wait one more year. - Lance _

_ I didn’t become Lotor’s guard to be a wolf caretaker. I did it because I love you and it gave me the chance to be near you. - Keith _

_ Keefy. I understand that, but don’t lie to my face and tell me you are not loving playing with those cute pups each day. - Lance _

_ Of course I am. If I stay at my current ranking I’ll be the one to train them. - Keith _

_ CUTE! I demand all the pictures you can sneak around. - Lance _

_ You mean like this? - Keith _

_ <image attached> _

_ Oh Quiznack! I’m dead! That’s so cute!!! - Lance _

_ Don’t die. I haven’t gotten to actually feel you near me. - Keith _

_ I live just for you. - Lance _

_ I don’t deserve you. - Keith _

_ No. You don’t. Yet here I am. Loving you wholeheartedly and naked. - Lance _

_ Quiznack, Lance! - Keith _

_ Haha! That’s your own fault for being mean to me. - Lance _

_ Mean to you!? How have I been mean? - Keith _

_ For being too perfect to be real. Its torture. - Lance _

_ I’m not perfect. - Keith _

_ SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Don’t contradict me! - Lance _

_ Are you going to pull rank? Because that the only way I’ll stop. - Keith _

_ AS FUTURE KING OF ALTEA I DEMAND YOU NOT CONTRADICT ME! … Also, I love you, so I’m allowed to call you perfect if I want. - Lance _

_ Fine but only you. - Keith _

_ And that’s perfectly fine. - Lance _

_ Alright I have to go. I really cannot be late to my station. - Keith _

_ Give the puppies big old hugs! - Lance _

_ I will. Sleep well. - Keith _

#

“Pick one,” said Lotor with his hands folded to his back as the puppies ran around his feet, “consider it a parting gift.” 

“A parting gift? I thought I had met your expectations.” Keith looked to Lotor confused.

“You have. I meant as a parting gift from Drecks. Unless you wish to remain his keeper?” 

“As much as I have enjoyed our time together I am looking forward to a new task.” He looked down at Drecks. “I don’t have to pick. I already know which one.”

“Oh?” Lotor stood back to allow Keith to take his new companion. 

Keith moved over to the only pup that wasn’t frolicing with the others. It growled slightly as he approached until he picked it up. “He bites when his siblings would get too close.”

“Then I guess you both are close. Alright. He’s yours to take. Make sure he’s trained for duty within the year or you won’t be a part of the team departing to Altea.” 

“He’ll be trained. When have I ever let you down?”

Lotor chuckled under his breath. “For now your new assignment is to tutor to students within the Academy. After school sessions for those slacking behind. They wanted someone from my guard to show them and since you were ranked highest, I figured you would fit it best. It will give you a chance to prove to me your worth for the position I have on hold for you.” 

“Understood, sir…” Keith glanced down at the pup in his arms.

“Excellent. You’re dismissed.” 

“Yes, sir.” With a bow Keith turned and started to leave.

Luke waited outside and stood up from the ground once Keith passed him. “Alright, so on the agenda today. You move your stuff into our new house and… puppy?” 

“Puppy. I was just given my new post. Still not next to you as his personal guard.”

“Soon enough. For now, I’ve got to finish unpacking. I leave in two days for my surgery.” 

“It’s a very good thing that I don’t have much. I report to the Academy tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry your request to come with me was denied. Lotor is really keeping you on a leash away from Altea.”

“You would think after a year of being punished I would have paid my dues. Nope! Instead I get sent back to the Academy to tutor the slackers.” The pup in his arms growled as if agreeing to it’s absurdness.

“He’s plotting something, but I’m still not sure what it is.”

“I don’t know… So I suffer for a little longer. At least now I have something to focus on.” Keith grinned at the pup.

“Great. You’re replacing me with a puppy.”

“I’m not replacing you. Lotor just wants him trained for combat.”

“Don’t act like you’re only gonna love the dog for duty reasons.”

“Of course not. He’s a member of the family now.”

Luke laughed and patted his back. “You three will make a cute family someday.”

“He could hate Kosmo.”

“Aw, you named him already… but do you really think Lance would hate him?”

“No…”

“Then shut your trap.” Luke laughed and boarded the shuttles toward their new home, “I got some exciting news.”

“Please do tell.” Keith sat down and adjusted Kosmo on his lap.

“It seems a certain Altean prince proposed an additional treaty with Earth and other planets to join our alliance all in part of the Exchange, meaning the Garrison is sending some of their best to the event.”

“That’s great! Does this mean that you and Shiro…?” He hesitated finishing the question hoping that his thought was correct.

“Crossing our fingers.” He grinned with a pure sense of love.

“I’m happy that you guys might have that chance to be reunited.”

“For all of us. Your man is the best,” he laughed. 

“He is pretty amazing.” Keith grinned.

“Have you thought about your future with him? Liam and I have been talking and with this new opportunity, there is a possibility for a Galra Ambassador for Earth. I’m going to speak to Lotor about it and hope to move to Earth and marry Liam.”

“We haven't really talked about it. At least not beyond being his guard so that I can be near him. Things may change when he becomes king.” Keith shrugged.

“Yeah… you could become king too. Kind of.”

“I don't care about that. My opinion on leading hasn't changed. I just want to be with him.”

“Okay. How do you plan to do that?”

“Part of the treaty allows Lance to select a Galra as his personal guard.”

“Naturally he will select you.” Luke shook his head. “You found the loophole.”

“It was the driving reason behind becoming a member of the Royal Guard. It's the only way to get close enough to him and not draw suspicion.”

“It’s understandable. It’s astounding how much we’ve done in such a few years and who close it feels to getting what we worked for.”

“Just a little longer now.” Keith gently shoved his friend. “Nothing can stand in our way.”

“Nothing… now to just get rid of the last part of me that feels wrong.” He smiled widely. “When I see Liam, I will see him as me. I - I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”

“I'm proud of you. Through everything you stayed true to yourself and your goal. Liam is lucky to have you.”

“And Lance is lucky to have you.” He smiled and leaned back onto his seat. “Sooner or later this planet will no longer be our home. We will be in our true home, nestled in their arms without a care in the world.”

“A result that we have earned tenfold.”

“Damn right…”

#

_ Luke is out of surgery. He is doing well and the doctor’s say he will recover quickly. I have sent word to Liam. I was fortunate enough to have no one question why I care for his recovery. Many saw us speaking over the past year. - Lance _

_ Good. Lotor gave me the day off… said I was too distracted. I've been curled up with Kosmo all day. - Keith _

_ PICTURE! - Lance _

_ <image attached> _

_ He says hello. - Keith _

_ Oh so cute! I’m calling! - Lance _

_ # _

Lance squealed the moment he saw Kosmo on the screen, “Who’s my cute boy?! Have you been good?”

“He's doing well with his training. Also he's eating double he was last week.” Keith laughed as Kosmo barked and squirmed in his lap.

“That’s a good boy!” Lance curled his knees against his chest and he rustled his finger through his messy head. “I’m looking forward to my meeting today. Never thought I’d say that.”

“I hear you and Allura are doing very well with your court. We're so proud of you.”

“I’m trying my best. Today father sits in and evaluates. I’m nervous but I feel ready.”

“You're going to be amazing. Like I've always said just be you.”

Lance squeezed his knees, “I finally feel like I’m fulfilling that. I can’t believe that I feel ready. I actually feel ready to take the crown whenever father wants to retire. I feel that Allura is safe. And soon you’ll be here as well.”

“Me and Kosmo.” He held up the pup's paws.

He giggled. “Yes. Both of you.”

“By then he won't be so cute. He’ll be a well trained guard.”

“He’ll still be cute for us papa, right Kosmo?” Lance grin and tilted his head.

Keith turned bright red as Kosmo barked again. “W-what did you just call me?”

“Papa… you’re his dad. I’ll be his dad too. is - is that weird for you?”

“No… I've just never thought about it.”

“It’s just something cute. Nothing to be overly emotional about. You’re always so weird whenever I bring up small things.”

“Sorry.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “I just…”

“Just what? Don’t you start being quiet.”

“What are we going to be in the future? I understand that I'll be your guard… but your people will expect you to marry. You're going to be king, I'm not blind to the vast benefits of a political wedding…”

“First of all, you can stop at political wedding. There is only one of those going on and it’s between Allura and Lotor. We are the two largest kingdoms within the universe, so no other unions are needed for peace. Second, I’m not required to get married if I don’t want to. Yes, an heir would be nice, but if one isn’t made, there are other ways to appoint the next leader, including any children Allura and Lotor might have - which might be politically ideal… and as far as us goes. I honestly don’t know exactly the laws of marriage for a royal. I never thought of it since I figured that as long as you were near me, everything else was just a formal title.”

Keith didn’t hesitate to respond. “I don't want anyone to be able to question our right to stand beside one another.”

“You want marriage?” Lance’s face slowly grinned as he stifled an overjoyed tear.

“I mean… I guess. I don't know. What I do know is that my  _ place _ has been questioned my entire life. I don't want the same thing to happen to us.”

“I’ll just have to figure it out then. You leave that worrying to me. All you have to do is makes sure you get here.”

“I will be there.”

“I know you will…” Lance sighed, “I was hoping we could have a little  _ us _ time this morning but I should go to my meeting early. Sleep well my love.”

“Go be amazing.” Keith smiled as Kosmo barked again. Before he turned off the video feed, the pair curled up in bed under Lance’s blanket.

Lance smiled to himself and fell back on his bed. More so than ever he needed to find the answers. One way or another, him and Keith would be together. 

#

Lance sat nervously waiting impatiently for the meeting to begin. Unlike him, Allura sat confident, facing forward and ready to accept the rounds of questions thrown their way. They had one year and all the dynamics of their kingdoms would change. 

The door opened and Alfor walked in. Everyone stood and waited for his majesty to sit down and give his blessing to begin. 

Coran read the agenda of topics and noted that the Galra Empire would be absent from the days meetings for personal reasons. Lance took a deep breath hoping that nothing drastic had happened to Lotor or his mother - he was surprised that worry even entered his mind. 

Ordering the council to begin, Coran took his seat awaiting for Alfor to speak. However, he didn’t, rubbing his fingers together in his silence and looking down to the floor. Lance looked over to Allura, but she shrugged her shoulders in response. 

He knew something was off, but what exactly wasn’t making sense. 

Finally, he spoke, hushed and with a heaviness in his heart. “Forget the agenda. I’m not in a place to discuss it today. Council people, today I made a decision. One I have not spoken to anyone about or need the opinion of others. It is of my own heart that today I proclaim my retirement.” 

The council started to hushly whisper to each other in madness. Allura and Lance glanced at each other, jaws dropping, and taking gasps of air as their heart raced. 

“Now I do not mean immediately. We still have a treaty with the Galra Empire to fulfill; however, there is nothing holding me back from retiring on the same day as the Exchange. Due to this, on that same day one of my children will marry and the other will become the new leader of Altea.” His eyes landed on Lance, proud, deserving, and without doubt. 

The confidence from his father caused Lance’s heart to steady and a grin to creep up his cheek. He didn’t need to hear his father say the words. The proclamation was enough to translate what he was thinking. 

Lance was ready to become King of Altea. 

“Your majesty,” said an Arusian council men, “we’ve never had Altean leaders so young as your children. Normally we wait several deca-phoebs, often times at least a hundred or two. Both your children are under twenty-five.” 

“I understand that, but my children have already been ruling our kingdom for sometime. Planning out how they will go about keeping the peace along with the Galra Prince Lotor. You see my decision comes only because they have already proven worthy. What they have discussed and want for our two kingdoms shouldn’t have to wait. They should be able to lay out these plans sooner than later. The Exchange is the perfect chance to let them begin a true age of peace.” 

Allura reached over under the table to grab Lance’s hand. They were surprised at his words, not knowing that he had known about their many conversations with Lotor over the past year. 

“Now as I said,” added Alfor, “I do not wish to continue this meeting today. Instead I am going to allow my children the day to continue their planning and the next time we meet, I wish for them to present some of their plans. Is that fair?” He looked to Allura and Lance not caring if the council agreed with him or not.

“Of course, father,” replied Allura with a bow of her head. 

“We promise to have something good to present,” added Lance as he did the same. 

“Excellent. Meeting adjourned.” He stood up and exited the room, passing by his children’s chairs and giving them each a nudge as he passed. 

After everyone else left, Coran offered to assist the two with their research and presentation, but both the royals insisted it was best and more impressive if they did it on their own. 

They walked to the library, arms linked with a near skip in joy, chatting about the astonishing news, until a thought popped into Allura’s head. “Lance… what about Keith?” 

“Huh?” he asked confused as to why his boyfriend was being brought up. 

“If you are able to marry him, that means Keith would also become a King of Altea that same day. Do you think he could handle that?” 

“Quiznack.” Lance bit his lip. “That didn’t even cross my mind.” 

“Well you need to think about it now.” They entered the library and looked for their usual table for studies. Before she sat down, she continued, “I guess I have to figure out if you are able to marry him or not. It’s even more important now.” 

“Yeah… I can’t just spring that kind of news on him… We could always be engaged for a long time.” 

“No!” Allura shouted far too loudly. She was shushed by the librarian organizing books. Shaking her head, she added, “I want us to have that double wedding. You’re plans are too perfect for it not to be.” 

“I know… but I’m not even sure if I can or not. How many books have you looked through?” 

“Far too many, but there isn’t a lot of books on marriage.”

“Marriage?” said the librarian as she stepped forward from overhearing. 

Lance and Allura panicked at what she had heard.

“Just a curiosity. Since the Exchange is permitting two different races to be married. Was wondering if that was allowed for the Altean royals,” said Allura. 

“You’ll want the marriage laws of 275. Let me get it for you.” She walked off and Allura finally sat down. 

Lance grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. “Are you telling me this whole time you never asked for a reference from the librarian?” 

“I didn’t want anyone to know… I was being careful.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, but grinned. In no time the librarian came over with the book and placed it in front of Allura. It was much thinner than other law books and barely had one hundred pages. They thanked her and immediately started reading. 

In less than an hour, they finished the book. Both slowly sat up, turned to each other, and smiled with large and happy. 

There was no law forbidden an Altean royal from marrying the person they desired and Lance had nothing holding him back. 

#

Lotor approached the field within the Academy to find the students running laps. In a flash, Kosmo popped in and out and the students changed their direction.

They were playing a game of catching the wolf and failing.

“I see you aren’t a very compassionate tutor,” he said stepping beside Keith.

“The universe isn’t compassionate. Why should I be?” Keith crossed his arms with a huff as his students failed again.

“Are you going to treat your guards this harshly during drills?”

“Depends on how competent they are.”

“I foresee Luke cursing at you often. Perhaps Shiro could convince them you would make a good leader.”

“Luke already curses me.” Keith chuckled. “I thought we established that I don’t want to lead.”

“No. You established that. I didn’t want you to lead an army, but I do wish for you to lead the guard.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“You’ll accept it.”

Keith glanced at Lotor when suddenly all of the students tumbled on top of each other. Kosmo appeared beside Keith, nudging his head into his master’s hand. A low whine escaped him as he showed concern.

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ve been thinking long about this. I hope you understand the position I am offering you is the most important. With the Exchange we build a new bond with Altea. My spouse will need protection from those who wish to break the treaty but we will also need someone who can make sure the guards in both here and Altea are well trained and accomplished. As leader, you will become a personal bodyguard while also maintaining that balance. It will require a lot of traveling between here and Altea…is that something you can handle?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Now all that stands in your way is them.” He pointed to the pile of students. “Get them to be strong and the position is yours.”

“They can pass any Galra test you throw at them. A few have even come close to breaking my records.” 

Lotor laughed, baring the tips of his fangs. “Get them to break my record and I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Challenge accepted.”

“Farewell Keith. I’m off to Altea once again. I apparently have a wedding to plan. The prince is rather - Insistent.”

“Then that is a trait that hasn’t changed since he was young.” 

“And some of the truth comes out. I knew there was some omitting to your response.” Lotor began to walk away and waved back to Keith. “Good luck.”

Keith watched the prince leave for a moment before he turned back to his students. As he barked orders to them he couldn’t help but think about how all of Lotor’s plans would be for naught when Lance requested his services personally. 

#

_ So? It’s been months! How did your students do? - Lance _

_ Everyone of them received high marks. One even came close to Lotor’s scores but didn't surpass him. - Keith _

_ Does that mean you didn’t get the offer? - Lance _

_ That simply means he doesn’t owe me a drink. - Keith _

_ So your coming?! ITS OFFICIAL?! - Lance _

_ I will be in Altea for the Exchange as the commander of the Royal Guard. - Keith _

_ KEITH! I’m going to see you in a few months! That’s it! Nothing is holding us back now! - Lance _

_ I know. Trust me I don’t want to even wait that long.- Keith _

_ I can’t believe it! After all this time. It’s happening. - Lance _

_ Oh and Kosmo gets to come as well. - Keith _

_ I also get to see my son?! Life is so perfect now. - Lance _

_ He has officially been accepted as my partner in the guard. All of his combat training was signed off on. - Keith _

_ Wow! I’m so proud of him. Give him a big extra hug from his other papa. I’ll give him real ones once we meet - after giving you a big smooch. - Lance _

_ We’re both excited. - Keith _

_ I’ll call you tonight. More wedding planning. I love you… only a few more months now. - Lance _

_ I love you too. - Keith _

#

Lance held his bracer close against his chest. Happy - happier than he had ever been his whole life. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small box with a deep onyx ring on the inside. Smiling, he closed the box and kissed it. Soon everything he ever wanted would come together.

Soon everything would come to its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KOSMO! That's literally my favorite part of this chapter... can you believe next month they finally meet?! No joke! It is HAPPENING! AHHHHHHH <3 See you all next month - only two more chapters to go! Leave comments and kudos <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
> **Our Fics:**   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Each chapter will show a year in their life - so expect it to go from super innocent to a little more adult with part 2 being VERY adult. This is why its rated Mature. 
> 
> Please leave comments and feedback! We want to hear what you think <3 See you next month! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  _ **Follow Us!**_  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> _**Playlists**_  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  _ **FAN ART:**_  
> ???
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


End file.
